Your Name no More
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo s'est marié avec Byakuya. Suite à sa trahison, Ichigo quitte la S.S. avec la permission du Soutaicho. Il quitte le Japon avec Uryuu et Orihime, et s'installe à Paris. Ils créent leur maison couture et... Synopsis complet à l'intérieur. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Bon, mon esprit tordu à encore pondu un truc bizarre... mais, j'aimais trop l'idée pour ne pas l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Couple : Byakuya x Ichigo

Ichigo x Georges (à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais toujours pas comment ça finit -_-')

Rating : M

Genre : Romance / Fantastique / Action / Yaoi

Cross-Over

Bleach x Paradise Kiss

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo - Paradise Kiss à Aï Yazawa, et des OOC qui m'appartiennent

Auteur / Scénario : Jijisub

**Synopsis :**

Durant l'interminable conflit qu'à durée la guerre d'hivers, Ichigo et Byakuya se sont mariés. Ichigo pensait vivre une relation de confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que son mariage était « arrangé ». Les sentiments du jeune homme étaient réels, tandis qu'il apprend que ceux de Byakuya ne l'était pas. Le roux a la permission de quitter la Soul Society durant quelques temps.

Ichigo disparaît de Karakura. En fait, il accompagne Uryuu et Orihime à Paris. Uryuu fuit de son côté son père qui veut l'obliger à reprendre le métier de médecin et lui veut devenir couturier. Ensemble, ils partent pour Paris et…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était installé confortablement à son bureau. Le doux bruit de l'horloge interrompais la monotonie du silence. Le jeune homme plongé dans une liste de compte ne remarquait pas le léger frémissement des feuilles dactylographié qui étaient posées sur son bureau. La fenêtre légèrement entrouverte laissait passer une légère brise printanière.

Engagé comme il l'était dans les comptes de la nouvelle société qu'Uryuu, Inoue et lui avait créé, le temps avait cessé d'exister. Quelque fois, Ichigo trouvait ironique la situation lorsqu'il songeait à sa vie à Karakura et à son ancienne fonction au sein du Sereitei. La maison de prêt à porter s'appelait KEI suite à une erreur des imprimeurs français. Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs qu'une telle erreur puisse avoir eu lieu. Finalement, après une discussion avec ses deux associés, ils avaient gardé le nom et avait créé le personnage fictif de Kei afin qu'Ichigo garde un minimum de tranquillité. Plus libre de ses mouvements, le roux pouvait évoluer en tout anonymat.

Le shinigami releva la tête et se frotta pensivement le menton en songeant que de tout façon ils leurs étaient impossibles de changer les cartons, les invitations, et les publicités qui avaient été tiré quelques semaines plus tôt. Uryuu et Inoue s'acharnaient actuellement à changer toutes les étiquettes des vêtements pour que le K.I. se transforme en KEI. Est-ce que cela était un signe du destin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, se n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aller importuner le couple qui devait être sur les nerfs.

Un léger grattement à sa porte, ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

- Entrez !

Ichigo grimaça. Un peu plus de trois ans qu'il était en France mais, son accent était vraiment à couper au couteau. Pourtant, se n'était pas faute de faire des efforts. Le battant bougea pour laisser la place à une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'année. Elégante dans son tailleur, Alicia paraissait gêné.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé mais… J'ai des documents urgent à vous faire signer. Et… je viens d'avoir Madame Ishida au téléphone qui m'a dit de vous informer que toute la collection sera prête pour ce soir.

- C'est vrai ?

Le ton d'Ichigo laissait filtrer sa joie.

- Elle vient de me le confirmer à l'instant.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui soupira de soulagement :

- Merci ! Justement, je me demandais où ils en étaient...

Alicia s'était approchée du bureau dans l'intervalle et tendit un parapheur au jeune homme qui l'ouvrit et observa les courriers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il referma la couverture d'un mouvement sec, tous ses caractères romans lui donnaient le tournis. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer à son nouveau mode de vie. Pourtant, presque trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté le Japon, il aurait du au moins être un peu plus à l'aise.

- Je vous le déposerai tout à l'heure sur votre bureau…

- Bien Monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci Alicia.

La jeune femme adressa un bref sourire à son patron et quitta les lieux. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle lui rappela.

- N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez plus qu'une heure avant de vous rendre au défilé…

- Déjà ?

- Oui… j'ai fait appeler un taxi qui viendra vous chercher d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

- Déjà ?

Le ton avait monté d'un cran dans les aiguës. Alicia sourit et ajouta :

- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous Monsieur. J'espère que votre collection remportera un grand succès. Quoique je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ichigo opina du chef et ses yeux ambres tombèrent sur le parapheur. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte se fermer. Il souleva à nouveau la couverture en carton, et se mit à lire lentement et avec l'aide d'un dictionnaire, tous les courriers qui devaient être envoyés. Ensuite, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie et se trouva nez à nez avec Inoue

- Ichigo-kun… je venais te chercher, le taxi est arrivé.

- Je venais vous rejoindre…

- Tu as fini les papiers ?

- Oui…

Se tournant vers Alicia comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'important, Ichigo déclara :

- Vous trouverez le parapheur sur mon bureau, et mes notes à envoyer pour les fournisseurs. J'ai fait un compte-rendu que je vous laisse relire et… remettre en forme comme vous savez le faire !

- Bien Monsieur…

- Kuchiki-kun ! Fit soudain Inoue soucieuse.

Cette dénomination dont Inoue l'affublait parfois, fit sursauter Ichigo qui se tourna vers son amie qui repris en japonais :

- Nous n'avons plus le temps et Uryuu est sur les nerfs…

Ichigo prit le coude d'Inoue et la tira avec lui pour traverser le bureau. Le shinigami relâcha la jeune femme, une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils marchaient à grandes enjambées et traversèrent presque en courant le trois pièces qui leur servait de local professionnel. Uryuu les attendait à l'extérieur devant la porte du taxi.

- Que faisiez-vous encore ? Nous sommes en retard !

La voix excédée faisait comprendre aux deux jeunes gens combien stressé était le brun.

- Calme-toi Uryuu…

- Nous n'avons pas traîné…

Les deux contrevenants s'expliquèrent en même temps et Uryuu les poussa sans façon dans le véhicule. La voiture se faufila bientôt dans les rues de Paris ce qui étaient en soi un exploit vu l'heure à laquelle, ils circulaient. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux bâtiments qu'ils voyaient et qui pourtant les avaient éblouis à leur arrivée.

Aucun des trois ne parlaient, trop angoissés pour évoquer ce qui les attendaient quelques heures plus tard. Arrivée à destination, le groupe se dirigea immédiatement dans l'entrepôt réservé pour le défilé. Uryuu, Inoue et Ichigo avaient mis toutes leurs économies pour organiser l'événement, publié les cartons d'invitations, faire la décoration et monter la première collection. Ils ne dormaient plus depuis quelques semaines et ne mangeaient plus beaucoup non plus.

Ichigo traversa le hall aménagé et s'aperçut qu'il avait été finit de décorer. Hajime Tômomine fit irruption devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne respirait pas la joie de vivre… Quoiqu'il était aussi aimable qu'Uryuu quand il s'y mettait.

- Kuchiki-san… je veux bien travailler dans des conditions précaires et être rémunéré uniquement à la fin du défilé… mais, je pourrai avoir un minimum de lumière ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils et observa l'homme brun à lunette.

- Je vais voir tout de suite ce que je peux faire…

- Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez que je sois à l'heure dans mes créations…

- Haï, haï…

Ichigo pesta intérieurement contre le maquilleur et traversa le hall et plusieurs autres accessoiristes vinrent lui donner leurs doléances et le jeune homme commença à sentir monter en lui des vagues d'angoisses. Bientôt, Ichigo fut plonger dans les méandres des circuits électriques, des coiffeurs, du maquilleur et du fleuriste. Du coin de l'œil, le roux se rendit compte qu'Uryuu était lui-même très nerveux, occupé par les dernières retouches tandis Orihime était plongée dans une discussion animée avec différents intervenants du défilé et avec certains mannequins. A la surprise d'Ichigo, Hime avait maîtrisé le français en à peine quelques mois et le parlais à présent aussi bien que sa propre langue.

Ichigo fut appeler par cette dernière un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Ichigo-chan, vient voir…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle ne l'appelait jamais de la même manière. La rousse emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son ami, et ils se retrouvèrent derrière la lourde tenture qui les séparait du public.

- Regarde Ichi… Souffla la jeune femme.

Le roux se pencha et vit par un interstice, une foule qui prenait place peu à peu dans la salle. Le podium était cerné par des chaises soigneusement alignées. Des fleurs avaient été dispersé de tel sorte qu'elle rende l'espace agréable mais suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas voler la vedette du podium. L'ambiance générale était décliné dans des tons de gris et crème presque blanc. Un frisson d'excitation traversa Ichigo comme si une décharge électrique brutale venait de le foudroyer. C'était aussi excitant qu'un combat contre un arrancar. Son souffle se fit plus court et il se redressa un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- Il faut maintenant arriver à les séduire…

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus Ichigo-kun…

Un regard de connivence s'échangea entre les deux jeunes gens. Puis, chacun repris son travail où ils l'avaient suspendu. Ichigo se sentait un peu rasséréné de voir plus de monde qu'il n'y pensait pour le défiler. Ses pas l'emmenèrent près d'Uryuu qui pestait contre un drapé qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lâcher sur deux ou trois points.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Uryuu ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine !

- Hime t'as dit ?

- Ouaih…

Le brun se redressa et remonta ses lunettes d'un coup sec. Son froncement de sourcil et sa mine soucieuse pourtant ne disparaissaient pas de ses traits fatigués.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tous nos efforts soient enfin récompensés après ces deux dernières années de galère. Enfin, tout au moins rembourser nos fournisseurs et payer nos employés sera pas mal pour une première collection. Mais je t'avoue que je n'y crois pas trop…

Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et déclara avec un sourire ironique

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton optimisme…

- Moque-toi… mais sais-tu combien…

- C'est moi qui fait les comptes, je te rappelle! Alors oui, je connais le temps que nous y avons passé, l'argent que nous dépensons, le fait que nous soyons fauché ou presque et que c'est Hime qui nous fait vivre actuellement !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le mannequin qui se tenait à côté n'avait pas compris un traître mot de la conversation et essayait de rester impassible autant que lui était permis. La jeune femme les dépassait tous les deux et son mouvement d'humeur pourtant à peine visible attira leurs regards.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Eva ? Demanda en Anglais Uryuu à la Scandinave.

- Si… mais votre aiguille me rentre dans les côtes et… j'ai une crampe !

Uryuu s'excusa et entreprit de libérer la jeune femme. Ichigo laissa le couple et se fit le tour des différents models. Le jeune homme était stupéfait, les trois quarts des models, c'était lui qui en étaient l'auteur. Uryuu avait fait quelques aménagements pour certains, car impossible à réaliser pour un prêt à porter… mais la collection femme était pour lui de toute beauté. Un sentiment de fierté coula dans ses veines et une lueur particulière traversa ses yeux bruns. Mais ceci n'était qu'une pâle copie de la vraie nature du roux quelques années encore auparavant, songea Inoue qui avait capté cet instant volé.

La rousse observa son ami et se demanda quand il cesserait de se morfondre et de reprendre goût à la vie. Il était devenu tellement sérieux après les successions de batailles qui avaient secouer Karakura quelques années plus tôt. Ils avaient presque dix neuf ans quand la guerre avait pris fin… Ichigo en était même mort avec son combat avec Aïzen…

- Inoue, tient toi prête s'il te plaît !

- Haï, haï… j'y vais !

La voix de son mari l'avait ramené sur Terre et elle bondit après un regard complice vers le rideau pour donner le top départ de la collection. La tension semblait avoir grimpé d'un cran un peu partout dans les coulisses. Uryuu continua inlassablement à faire le tour des models pour être sur que tout soit parfait. Ichigo quant à lui, partit discrètement dans la salle qui était pleine à sa grande surprise. Il se plaça contre un des piliers métalliques qui servait de structure de soutènement à l'édifice.

Le jeune homme desserra sa cravate et posa une paire de lunette fumée devant ses yeux. Bientôt le défiler débuta et le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il entendit à peine la musique en bruit de fond. Il avait l'impression que son cœur cognait sourdement dans ses oreilles. Ichigo avait la sensation que tous les modèles passaient au ralenti. Quand la fin approcha au bout de presque une heure et demi, le jeune homme transpirait un peu trop à son goût. Il préférait finalement se battre contre un hollow que de se trouver dans ce genre de situation.

Lorsque le nom d'Uryuu et celui de KEI fut annoncé, il vit apparaître son ami sur le devant de la scène seul. Ce dernier salua la foule qui l'applaudit abondamment. Ichigo était sur que son ami allait être submergé par les interrogations.

°°0°0°°

Un peu plus tard alors que la foule quittait les lieux, Inoue laissa éclater sa joie en exécutant des pas de danses. Uryuu quant à lui se laissa échouer sur une chaise un vague sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'en avoir finit. Ichigo nota malgré tout que cette expression lui avait été étrangère durant quelques années… Quant au roux, il se sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avec une certaine désinvolture.

- Ichigo… fumer est mauvais pour la santé ! S'écria Orihime contrarié.

- Je suis mort !

- Ah oui… c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Le personnel s'agitait autour d'eux pour ranger tout le matériel. Les bruits métalliques, des rires et des jurons se mélangeaient joyeusement autour d'eux mais, vidé comme ils l'étaient aucun ne prêta attention à l'ambiance qui régnait. Ichigo eut un sourire amer et il se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour évacuer sa fumée à l'extérieur.

- Tu es heureux Ichi ?

La voix douce d'Inoue le tira momentanément de ses rêveries et il hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes allés au bout de nos rêves… Maintenant, il faut que tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir se concrétise….

- Nous avons des commandes fermes !

- Combien ? Demanda Uryuu curieux.

- Une vingtaine pour l'instant… mais j'ai eu quelques demandes pour la visite de notre local… Donc,

Inoue sortit son agenda, ses doigts fins firent voler les pages et la jeune femme récapitula :

- Pendant les trois prochaines semaines, nous devrions avoir un minimum de rangement !

Elle visait à peine l'habitude d'Ichigo qui avait tendance parfois à s'éparpiller.

- Désolé, je ferai attention…

- Kuchiki ! Arrête de nous faire cette tête d'enterrement… Va t'amuser !

Uryuu avait tiré également une cigarette de son paquet sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Inoue mais ne l'alluma pas. Ses doigts jouèrent uniquement avec le cylindre nerveusement. Ichigo écrasa la sienne et se tourna vers ses amis et déclara sobrement.

- Je rentre me coucher… je suis épuisé par toutes ses semaines sans dormir. Une autre fois peut-être…

- Ichigo… Murmura Inoue.

La jeune femme se tortilla les mains nerveusement et cherchait visiblement ses mots :

- Tu te conduis comme… comme un vieux jeune homme. Tu n'as que vingt-cinq ans…

- Presque vingt-six se moqua le roux.

- Et cela change quoi ? Même si tu es marié à Kuchiki-san… Vous n'êtes plus en relation… depuis plus de trois ans… Tu as quand même le droit de t'amuser un peu… enfin, pas comme… euh… je veux dire va pas dans les…

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser Inoue que se soit de la manière dont tu le vois ou une autre. Allez, je rentre… passer une bonne soirée.

Ichigo planta ses amis dans le hall et salua les deux ou trois mécaniciens qui finissaient de désinstaller la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, le roux resta un instant sans bouger pour finir par se sortir une nouvelle cigarette et se l'allumer avec une certaine désinvolture. Après avoir tiré sa première bouffée, le jeune homme quitta les lieux et s'engagea dans les rues éclairées. Il n'appellerait pas de taxi… il n'était qu'à environ une vingtaine de minute de marche. Quoiqu'il pouvait utiliser le shunpo pour rentrer mais la nuit était claire et la brise était fraîche.

Il savait qu'Inoue et Uryuu s'inquiétaient sérieusement pour lui. Mais, que pouvait-il leur dire pour les rassurer. Le jeune homme n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir quitter la colocation qu'il entretenait avec le couple depuis bientôt trois ans. Ses pensées le ramenèrent un peu plus de trois ans en arrière…

_Ichigo traversa rapidement sa chambre et fourra quelques affaires à l'intérieur de son sac avec rage. Il ne_ _prenait que le strict nécessaire. La porte s'ouvrit et Isshin apparut sur le pas de la porte :_

_- __Ichigo… que se passe t'il ?_

_Le roux suspendit son geste et observa son père quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :_

_- __Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit… _

_Isshin fronça les sourcils et contempla un instant surpris son fils._

_- __A quel propos ?_

_- __Que Byakuya s'était marié avec moi uniquement par intérêt… que sa position au sein de son clan était sur le point de se briser parce ce qu'il n'avait pas contracté d'alliance forte et qu'il avait besoin de se marier à un clan tout aussi puissant que le sien pour garder sa place…Jamais il ne m'a aimé… tout n'était que comédie, il m'a roulé dans la farine…_

_- __Oui… je le savais…et pour ses sentiments… il t'a rendu heureux._

_Ichigo resta figé un instant comme hébété par la déclaration. Puis, le jeune homme ouvrit un tiroir et sortit son passeport et ses papiers humains. _

_- __Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?_

_- __Parce ce que tu l'aimais et que Byakuya m'a certifié qu'il ferait tout pour te rendre heureux…ce qu'il a fait. Vous vous entendez à merveille. _

_- __Jusqu'à me jouer une comédie durant toutes ces années ? Hurla le roux._

_Les yeux ambres semblaient vouloir sortir du crâne du jeune homme. L'éclat de verre qui luisait ne laissait rien présager de bon et la lente couleur noir qui semblait envahir un des globes n'était pas bon signe._

_- __Sais-tu comme ça fait mal de se rendre compte que la personne que tu aimes te joues juste une comédie pour garder une position au sien d'une caste noble. J'ai l'impression d'être… d'être le dernier crétin ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le savait à part moi bien sur ! Sombre crétin gay… qui voulait y croire ! _

_La rage dans ses propos étaient égal à sa déception, à la blessure qui s'était ouverte au fond de lui. Il avait donné son cœur à Byakuya en toute confiance et lui ne lui avait donné qu'un rang qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas. Et le noble ne s'était pas défendu quand il l'avait épinglé. Il ne lui a pas dit une seule fois qu'il avait eu l'ombre d'un sentiment envers lui… jamais… juste qu'il avait fait son possible pour qu'Ichigo soit satisfait de leur relation. Après tout, s'était le deal qui existait entre Isshin et lui ! _

_- __Ichigo… Ne le quitte pas sur un coup de tête… explique-toi avec lui au moins…_

_- __C'est fait ! Il n'a pas nié ! Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait établir les papiers du divorce… Je les signerai des que tu me les enverras !_

_- __Tu pars où ?_

_- __Avec Uryuu en France…_

_- __Quoi ? Mais c'est… c'est…_

_- __Loin d'ici ! Loin de toi qui a passé ton temps à me manipuler derrière tes airs de père crétin_ _et loin de Kuchiki et de sa fourberie. Je pensais avoir tout connu avec Aïzen mais là, vous dépasser les bornes…_

_- __Et le Soutaïcho te laisse partir ?_

_- __Il m'en a accordé la permission… le temps qu'il me serait nécessaire, si je reprends ses paroles…_

_- __C'est Kisuke qui t'a fait ce gigaï ?_

_- __Oui…_

_- __Ton reiatsu ?_

_- __En quoi cela te concerne maintenant ? _

_Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce pendant qu'Ichigo fermait d'un mouvement sec son sac. Le jeune homme attrapa sa montre et souleva son bagage et s'avança pour passer devant Isshin._

_- __C'est fuir…_

_Le ton était pensif et cela énerva le jeune homme. _

_- __Peut-être de ton point de vue ! Du mien, c'est une chance d'exister par moi-même sans que "personne" ne décide pour moi. Je repars à zéro sans la Soul Society, sans Kuchiki, sans toi ou qui que se soit pour me manipuler. Je vais vivre après ma mort, quelle ironie, une existence d'humain que vous n'avez jamais pu me fournir. J'en ai assez des guerres, des batailles, de vos manipulations en tout genre ! Que me reste t'il à moi maintenant ? Mes yeux pour pleurer ? Un des seul moment heureux que j'avais pensé vivre a été celui de mon_ _mariage pour me rendre compte que tout ceci arrangeait ta famille et la sienne. Et que je n'étais que le mouton dont vous aviez besoin pour vous permettre de garder vos privilèges. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer !_

_- __Il t'aime aussi à sa façon, tu sais…_

_Ichigo glissa un regard dangereux vers son père. La haine qui s'y lisait faisait prendre conscience à Isshin la panique qui pouvait saisir n'importe quel adversaire de son fils. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin qu'il était à quinze ans. Le médecin se recula et laissa la place au jeune homme qui passa devant lui sans plus lui porter d'intérêt._

_- __Que vas-tu faire ? As-tu des projets au moins ? Ichigo… tu m'écoutes ?_

_- __Ce que je vais faire ne te regarde en rien… _

Le roux s'arrêta brutalement au milieu des marches. En bas de ces dernières, se trouvait Byakuya qui l'observait impassible. Ichigo repris sa descente et voulu passer devant son mari sans le regarder.

- _T'as décision est prise ?_

_Comme à son habitude le ton était impassible et le cœur du jeune homme s'affola. Même si Byakuya l'avait trahit, il l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Et le savoir si proche lui donnait presque envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte autour des anses de son sac à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. _

_- __J'ai été clair…_

_- __Pourtant, notre relation semblait te satisfaire, il y a encore deux semaines de cela. Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème Ichigo. _

_Un pain glacé passa dans le dos du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se tourna lentement vers son mari et déclara d'une voix blanche._

_- __Byakuya… Sais-tu ce que je peux ressentir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un objet… tu m'as menti, tu m'as utilisé, tu as profité des sentiments que j'avais pour toi pour garder ce qui te semblait le plus cher…_

_- __Cela permet à Rukia de garder sa place, et de garder un équilibre au sien de mon clan. De restaurer également la place du tien dans le Sereitei. J'ai pensé à l'ensemble de la situation. Aussi bien de ton côté… que du mien. Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté…_

_Byakuya était exaspéré par le comportement d'Ichigo qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème…Tandis que le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêtait sous le coup de l'émotion._

- _Enfant gâté ?_

_La montée de reiatsu soudaine et le changement de couleur qui s'opéra dans le regard du roux figèrent Byakuya et Isshin qui descendait au même moment l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Un silence menaçant était tombé sur la maison. Le jeune homme s'était raidit sous son désarroi qui le traversait. Les jointures de ses doigts craquèrent et les yeux noirs et or s'étaient focalisés sur le noble. La voix glacée d'Ichigo se fit entendre._

_- __Tu me diras "où" j'ai été un enfant gâté… J'ai laissé ma vie pour la Soul Society. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé parfois en traînant des pieds mais je l'ai fait, j'ai toujours accédé à tes demandes pour tout ce qui touchait à ton rang ou à ta crédibilité… Que me reste t'il à moi dans tout ça au bout de toutes ces années ? A quoi bon… Tu me parles de clans, de position sociale alors que moi je te parlais de sentiments. Au cas où tu ne l'avait pas remarqué moi je t'aimais en toute sincérité… et peut-être trop…_

La voix lasse du jeune homme soudainement et le relâchement de pression spirituelle déstabilisèrent les deux spectateurs.

_- __J'en ai assez d'être celui dont on se moque… Papa… je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai… pour_ _l'instant, je passe juste quelques mois en France pour des vacances. Quant à toi Byakuya envoie moi les papiers du divorce. _

_- __C'est impossible…_

_Le ton était calme et posé ce qui énerva Ichigo qui insista délibérément pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière._

_- __Tu m'envoie les papiers du divorce. _

Sa voix était sombre et déterminée. Le regard de Byakuya était neutre et son attitude ne laissait rien filtrer de ses sentiments.

_- __Toi et moi c'est terminé !_

_Le roux entendit à l'extérieur le moteur d'une voiture qu'il reconnaissait. Sans attendre, il quitta la maison dans un mouvement de shunpo et laissa ces deux interlocuteurs figés._

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre et ferma doucement sa porte. Il avait prit sa douche et allait se glisser avec volupté sous les draps qui n'attendaient que lui. Le jeune homme s'enroula dans ses couvertures et soupira de bonheur en songeant que son plus gros stress venait de lui être enlevé. Demain d'autres événements viendraient certainement gâcher sa bonne humeur mais au moins pour l'instant, il se sentait libérer d'un gros poids.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement et peu de temps après, il fut submergé par ses souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas si lointain et toujours aussi douloureux.

°°0°0°°

_- __Ichigo… _

- _Hum…_

_Le jeune homme qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans avec ses amis, releva la tête vers le noble qui s'adressait à lui avec familiarité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La douceur avec lequel, il s'était exprimé avait éveillé la curiosité du roux._

_- __Je voulais que tu saches… le baiser que nous avons échangé n'était pas un accident… _

_Ichigo rougit violemment en repensant à "l'incident" et il se recula lorsque son interlocuteur se pencha vers lui doucement._

_- __J'aimerai renouveler cette agréable expérience…_

_Le jeune homme voulu protester mais les lèvres de Byakuya avait déjà recouvert les siennes et Ichigo se laissa submerger par la confusion et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le noble._

°°0°0°°

_- __Que me racontes-tu Renji ? Serait-ce la jalousie qui te ferait perdre la tête ?_

_Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges regardait son ami avec préoccupation. Ce dernier secoua la tête et repris à voix basse et avec raideur :_

_- __N'raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi j'serai jaloux ? Parce ce que t'ai avec mon Taïcho ? J'm'en fou… par contre, j'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'moque de toi ! Et c'est c'qui s'passe actuellement. J't'jure que j'ai surpris cette conversation…_

_Le roux se redressa brutalement et secoua son hakama de l'herbe qui l'avait recouverte. _

_- __Renji… Tu es gentil de ne plus te mêler de ma vie. Jamais Byakuya ne ferait une chose pareil. Je sais qu'il m'aime !_

_Renji l'avait observé avec douleur et Ichigo le vit se mordre les lèvres pour se détourner de lui, lui épargnant son air apitoyer. _

°°0°0°°

_- __Ichigo ?_

_Le jeune homme revenait d'une ronde pour lequel il avait du se battre contre les nouveaux arrancars d'Aïzen. Le roux tremblait encore de toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployé et il ne songeait qu'à une chose dormir. De voir son amant qui l'attendait après sa mission le réconforta et il adressa à Byakuya son plus beau sourire._

_- __Quelque chose ne vas pas ?_

_- __Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi… J'ai fait préparer un bain… Tu veux te joindre à moi ?_

Le jeune homme avait rougit et balbutia quelques excuses mais bientôt la présence rassurante de son amant coupa court à toute velléité pour lui de fuir. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux immergés dans l'eau, Byakuya l'avait lavé et lui avait fait pour la première fois l'amour. Le souvenir brûlant de leur première nuit au bord de l'eau, agitèrent l'endormis.

°°0°0°°

_Ichigo regardait entre le filet de sang qui coulait devant ses yeux son adversaire avec haine. Aïzen avec son sourire narquois l'attendait et comptait bien utiliser sur le jeune homme le pouvoir de ses illusions. Mais, pour échapper à son pouvoir, le jeune homme s'enfonça son zanpakuto dans la jambe et créa une douleur telle que sa conscience se focalisa uniquement sur_ _sa douleur. Le roux s'avança péniblement jusqu'à son adversaire et jetant ses dernières forces et au moment où son adversaire s'y attendait le moins le dernier coups qu'il pouvait lui porter. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard… Aïzen était embroché sur Zangetsu des marres de sang coulait le long de la lame._

_Les capitaines vinrent le rejoindre et le Soutaïcho aussi. Tous témoins de sa victoire sur le capitaine renégat. Gin fut capturer et Tousen fut découvert mort quelques heures plus tard. Ichigo s'était effondré sur le sol et laissa couler le corps figé pour l'éternité d'Aïzen sur le sol non loin de lui. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux… enfin ! Il était soulagé d'avoir mis fin à cette guerre. Elle avait duré plus de trois ans et maintenant c'était finit… Ichigo lâcha son zanpakuto et cacha son visage entre ses paumes ensanglantées pour laisser éclater sa joie, sa tristesse et ses regrets. Byakuya était venu pour le réconforter et sur le moment, il s'était laissé faire. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient redressé, ils étaient seuls à Hueco Mundo._

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla brutalement et vit au-dessus de lui le visage d'Inoue.

- Ichigo… enfin…

Le soulagement même pas voilée de la jeune femme firent dresser l'oreille du jeune homme. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il respirait difficilement et qu'une épaisse couche de sueur le recouvrait. Ichigo gémit et glissa une main nerveusement dans sa tignasse orange et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il souffla difficilement :

- Je suis… désolé Inoue… je t'ai encore réveillé et "lui" aussi, je pense…

- Uryuu comprend très bien Ichigo… Nous comprenons tous les deux, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… pas avec nous en tout cas.

- Tu comprends pourquoi, je ne peux avoir personne avec moi ? Qui comprendrait ce que j'ai vécu ? Qui ?

Orihime s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras et fit échouer la tête du jeune homme contre son épaule. Sans un mot, elle caressa doucement la chevelure un peu humide et essaya d'apaiser les cicatrices non visibles pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le passé d'Ichigo. Ce dernier finit par se rendormir comme souvent dans les bras réconfortant de son amie et cette dernière en ressentant l'abandon du corps contre elle, le fit doucement basculer sur son matelas et le borda avec tendresse.

Inoue traversa la chambre et entrebâilla à nouveau la porte et quitta la chambre pour regagner la sienne. Uryuu l'attendait l'applique allumée.

- Il dort ?

- Haï...

- Toujours ses cauchemars ?

- Haï…

Le visage triste d'Inoue et les regrets que lui-même entretenait pour Ichigo le rongèrent à nouveau. Le corps de la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, et Uryuu enlaça sa femme pensivement.

- Uryuu… Tu crois qu'il oubliera un jour ?

- Je l'espère…

- Je… je voudrai qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de vraiment bien dans sa vie… Quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Qui l'aiderait, qui l'aimerait sans condition.

- Qui pourrait ? Les seuls et j'en suis à peu près certains qui pourraient le comprendre sont ceux qui ont connus la guerre d'hivers, et les batailles qui ont suivit après…. Et surtout, qu'ils n'aient pas peur de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le nom avait été prononcé sèchement par le brun à lunette. La rousse réfléchit quelques instants et répliqua doucement :

- Si je me réfère à tes critères, il ne pourrait y avoir qu'Abaraï Renji qui est fiancé à Rukia ou Ikkaku Madarame mais il vit avec Yumitchika… A moins que nous ne demandions à Zaraki Kenpachi ! S'exclama Inoue soudainement.

Uryuu fit une grimace d'horreur. Il n'était pas gay mais franchement, c'était pas vers ce genre de personne vers qui il aurait envoyé Ichigo. Zaraki ne voudrait de toute façon pas… il ne voyait Ichigo que comme un putching ball ambulant et les batailles n'étaient pas ce qui avaient de mieux pour l'âme détruite du roux.

Quelque fois, il lui arrivait de songer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si Inoue avait une position sociale et qu'elle lui aurait joué la comédie uniquement pour la préserver. Pensé que ses sentiments étaient partagés alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ichigo avait été trop jeune au moment de son mariage… Kuchiki lui avait plusieurs siècles d'existence… lui avait agit froidement et raisonnablement, Ichigo avait jeter tout son amour et sa fougue dans la relation avec une innocence et une naïveté du à son âge. De plus, leur liaison s'était établit à un moment où le désespoir avait gagné les rangs et que la guerre semblait ne jamais finir.

Il se l'avoua à lui-même, il aurait quitté Inoue même s'il l'aimait. Vivre avec le doute chevillé au cœur n'était pas une vie. Et puis, l'amertume et la colère auraient empoisonnées leur union et ils en seraient arrivés au divorce après maintes disputes et rancœur… Pour lui, Ichigo avait pris la meilleur option, même si elle paraissait lui peser. Uryuu savait pertinemment que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant aimait toujours Byakuya Kuchiki… l'aimait à en mourir… et s'était ça le problème.

Ils finirent par se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre et Uryuu tendit le bras pour fermer la lumière.

- Nous veillerons sur lui le temps qu'il le faudra… n'est-ce pas Uryuu…

- Oui… nous prendrons tout notre temps pour lui…

Ils finirent par s'endormir après un dernier baiser et l'appartement fut juste bercer comme habituellement par les longs gémissements étouffés du roux.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : les personnages de Bleach et leur univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo ; Georges est la propriété d'Ai Yazawa.

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, voisi un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ce cross-over vous plaira...

°°O°O°°

A l'aube, éveillé à son habitude par les premiers rayons du soleil sur sa peau, Ichigo ouvrit un œil. Mais le pâle rayon fut rapidement engloutit sous les nuages et il pleuvait, finalement, en ce triste matin quand il se leva, enroulé dans sa couette et traversa le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Là, il fit le café, toujours blottit sous son duvet et s'échoua sur une chaise. Il bailla et songea qu'il avait bien dormi pour "une fois". Ses cauchemars avaient été les moins pénibles depuis longtemps. Toutefois, il n'en fut pas tout à fait sûr mais… il avait cru sentir la présence d'Inoue contre lui. Peut-être qu'avec l'habitude… il l'inventait ?

Il sortit une tasse et versa le café brûlant et noir à l'intérieur du récipient en porcelaine bon marché. Ichigo entendit au loin, Inoue qui prenait sa douche. Elle se préparait à retourner au poste qu'elle avait décroché de traductrice dans une maison d'édition. Elle avait pris un congé pour le défilé mais aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de retourner travailler pour son patron. C'est lui qui s'occuperait des ventes pour la maison KEI.

La rousse entra un quart d'heure plus tard et déclara joyeusement :

- Bonjour Ichigo-kun ! Tu peux prendre possession de la salle de bain !

- Ok !

Inoue adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit avec tendresse. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et abandonna sa couette en la jetant sur son lit au passage. Ichigo retira du linge propre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entrebâilla la fenêtre et se glissa sous la douche. Au loin, il entendit la musique qui s'élevait de l'appartement. Inoue détestait le silence… surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue de Hueco Mundo. Ils avaient dû renforcer l'insonorité des lieux pour être tranquille avec les voisins.

Lorsqu'Ichigo ressortit de la douche, il se sécha rapidement, et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se rasa et s'habilla avec soin. Lorsqu'il ressortit du lieu, le jeune homme était des plus élégant et raffiné qui soit. Uryuu passa devant lui sans le voir, encore empêtré dans les brumes du sommeil, son seul objectif était de descendre le volume de la chaine stéréo.

- Inoue… pourrais-tu s'il te plaît mettre le son, juste un tout petit peu moins fort le matin ? Tu vas réveiller les morts !

- Ichigo était déjà debout, je te signale…

Uryuu se dit qu'il avait mal choisit sa définition… Brutalement, le brun se souvint avoir croisé quelque chose sur sa route et se tourna échevelé vers Ichigo qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis désolé d'être un obstacle à la non compréhension d'Inoue en ce qui concerne le volume de la chaine…

Le brun haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Tu vas déjà au bureau ?

- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné… et j'ai faim… Au fait… je vous ai réveillé cette nuit ?

- Non ! Rétorqua Inoue en sortant la tête de la cuisine.

Ichigo soupira soulagé et rétorqua :

- Tant mieux ! Je savais que j'avais bien dormis cette nuit ! Je me sens en forme…

- Tant mieux ! Il va y avoir du monde à la boutique aujourd'hui…

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant le petit déjeuner qu'Inoue avait préparé. Elle avait abandonné ses inventions culinaires pour faire dans le sobre. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas un budget conséquent pour manger.

Ses toasts avalés, le roux quitta le couple et dévala bientôt la volée de marche en bois qui équipait l'immeuble ancien dans lequel, ils habitaient depuis trois ans. Une fois dehors, Ichigo héla un taxi qui le conduisit rapidement, vue la faible circulation jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier les immeubles qui bordaient la route jusqu'à son bureau. Malgré le temps grisâtre et la pluie fine qui tombaient, il était tombé amoureux de Paris.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo admira la jeune femme qui avait revêtu une des pièces de la collection présentées la veille. Uryuu avait fait un ajustement et Ichigo trouva que le vêtement allait beaucoup mieux à "une vraie" citadine qu'à un mannequin. Il avait l'impression que le vêtement prenait vie. Bon c'était complètement subjectif… mais ce vêtement avait été "acheté".

Le matin même et à sa surprise, les locaux avaient été envahis par une clientèle internationale, et le carnet de commande se remplissait doucement mais sûrement. Ichigo ne laissait pas paraître sa joie, mais Uryuu qui l'observait de loin, toujours un peu inquiet, avait remarqué la petite flamme allumée dans son regard et ce qui lui permit d'apprécier aussi cette première journée post-défilé.

A sa surprise également, Ichigo se trouvait être un hôte des plus serviable et attentionné. Quelque fois, Uryuu décelait la "pâte Kuchiki" derrière. Après tout, Ichigo avait vécu pendant un peu plus de deux ans avec le noble, sans compter la relation qu'ils avaient caché durant la guerre.

Kuchiki l'avait modelé pour faire de lui un homme responsable et surtout irréprochable pour tout un chacun. Uryuu regrettait parfois la part de spontanéité qui caractérisait le jeune homme auparavant. Quelque fois, et même si Ichigo l'agaçait quand il avait quinze ans, il aurait aimé voir son sourire narquois, ses manières de brutes et son air renfrogné. Oui, quelque part, cet Ichigo là… était vivant. Mais pouvait-on demander à un mort d'être plus vivant qu'Ichigo ne l'était déjà ?

°°0°0°°

La première semaine fut un vrai succès pour le trio qui démarrait en grande pompe. Leur investissement personnel avait payé et maintenant, ils commençaient à recevoir le fruit de deux années d'efforts acharnés. Alors qu'ils mangeaient une pizza devant la télé, Uryuu suggéra à Ichigo :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir d'autres défilés. La collection est clôturée pour cette saison mais il faut que nous préparions déjà la collection été pour cet hiver.

- Je le sais… Mais, je t'avoue que je suis débordé avec les comptes actuellement et je me vois mal y aller…

- Je le ferai !

Inoue finit sa bouchée et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette en papier. Elle planta ensuite son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et déclara :

- Si nous voulons que notre projet perdure, il faut que tu ailles t'imprégner d'autres choses pour que tes croquis soient toujours originaux. Je m'occuperais des comptes, des fournisseurs, des clients, et relations publiques…

- Tu as un travail…

- Et bien, j'en ferai deux fois plus le temps nécessaire. Profite de l'occasion… Il reste qu'une semaine de défilé. Va voir ce qu'on fait les autres !

- Ok… Si tu insistes !

- Oui… On insiste… firent en cœur le couple.

Ichigo regarda alternativement Orihime et Uryuu et finalement hocha la tête convaincu.

°°0°0°°

La semaine suivante, le jeune homme entreprit son "espionnage" et découvrit les modèles des autres maisons de couture. Il se rendit aux défilés de prêt à porter mais aussi à ceux de haute couture. Au cours de l'un d'entre eux, le jeune homme remarqua une chevelure bleue. Sur le coup, son cœur avait battu plus lourdement et il posa inconsciemment une main sur le bras de l'homme grand qui se tenait devant lui.

- Grimmjow ? c'est toi ? Fit Ichigo en japonais.

Surpris, l'homme s'était retourné et immédiatement Ichigo se rendit compte de sa méprise et s'excusa avant que l'homme ne puisse lui adresser la parole en français.

- Excusez-moi… Je me suis trompé de personne.

Ichigo s'inclina légèrement et tourna les talons et une voix masculine s'exclama en japonais.

- Il n'y avait aucun mal… vous êtes tout excusé.

Surpris d'entendre parler sa langue, le roux se retourna et vis que l'homme aux cheveux bleus l'observait derrière ses lunettes fumées avec attention. Un sourire ironique flottait sur ses lèvres mais, malgré cela une certaine chaleur se dégageait de l'ensemble de sa personne.

- Merci…

Ichigo allait le quitter à nouveau mais, la voix repris légère :

- C'est très agréable de rencontrer un compatriote dans ce pays. Si cela ne vous importune pas, nous pourrions regarder ce défilé ensemble… et échanger nos points de vue…

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau et semblait réfléchir à la question.

- A moins que vous ne soyez accompagné par une charmante…

- Non… et pourquoi pas… rétorqua Ichigo qui ne voyait pas où pouvait être le piège.

Les deux hommes qui faisaient sensiblement la même taille, s'installèrent sur les chaises du premiers rangs. Ils firent sensations et beaucoup se tournaient sur "le couple" attrayant qu'ils formaient. Ichigo avait attrapé le programme et fit glisser son doigt sur les différents noms écrits en roman en essayant de le traduire le plus fidèlement possible.

- Vous avez encore des difficultés à traduire ?

- Je l'avoue… Marmonna Ichigo mécontent.

- Laissez-moi vous aider… Mais d'abord laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Georges Koizumi.

Ce nom dit quelque chose au roux qui plissa les yeux et accorda son attention à l'homme installé à côté de lui. Un sourire charmeur vint se glisser sur les lèvres sensuelles de Georges.

- Je suis créateur, costumier pour l'opéra de Paris.

- Oh… voilà pourquoi votre nom m'était si familier. Félicitations pour vos derniers costumes. Mes amis m'ont trainé pour aller voir "Orphée en Enfer"… Je n'ai pas regretté finalement. Vos costumes étaient de toute beauté… J'avoue que je n'aurai jamais pensé à ce genre d'assemblage. Ah oui… excusez-moi, je suis K…

- Kuchiki Ichigo directeur de la maison KEI… votre premier défilé à eu lieu la semaine dernière. Classique et basique mais, efficace !

Ichigo rougit légèrement, ne sachant comment prendre les réflexions de l'homme à côté de lui.

- Je serai assez curieux de connaître le co-créateur. Le styliste que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière est assez peu bavard et un tantinet agressif.

- Je reconnais bien là Uryuu…

- Donc, qui est ce fameux KEI ?

Le roux arborait un visage indéchiffrable et Georges fut bien incapable de saisir son expression. Il était "envoûté" par le charme du jeune homme depuis près de trois mois… mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir l'aborder.

Kuchiki semblait aussi inaccessible que l'Everest pour le commun des mortels. Il se dégageait du jeune homme un magnétisme et une élégance qui attirait immanquablement le regard. Ses yeux surtout, quand ils se posaient sur vous, laissaient comme une empreinte indélébile. Maintenant, que cet apollon avait condescendu à lui parler, il n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Isabella serait contente qu'il ait pu enfin approcher son "Iceberg".

- Hum… Je dirais que c'est quelqu'un de discret. Il a toujours été dans l'ombre et ne souhaite pas se montrer. Je respecte son choix.

- Peut-être est-ce vous ? Suggéra Georges

- Un mensonge pour une vérité ? Demanda Ichigo.

Mais l'attention des deux hommes fut captée par le début du défilé. Ichigo passa un œil maintenant exercé sur les différentes coupes, matières, couleurs, textures, effets, accessoires... Il laissa Georges commenter les différents modèles et ce dernier, comme promis, lui traduisit le guide avec diligence. Un léger sourire venait effleurer les lèvres du roux quand il entendait le jeune homme s'enflammer tantôt sur le "gâchis" de la coupe ou s'extasier sur les trouvailles du couturier.

Ichigo se laissa porter par les explications très pointues de Georges. Le roux sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'ouvrit en s'excusant auprès de son interlocuteur.

- Kuch…

- Ichigo… c'est Uryuu… Il faut que tu te pointes vite fait !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se raidit sur sa chaise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Y'a un groupe d'arrancars qui vient d'apparaître et Inoue a fait un malaise…

- Tu es où ? Coupa Ichigo.

- On se dirigeait du côté du Sacré Cœur.

- J'arrive…

Ichigo se pencha et voulut quitter les lieux mais la main de George s'abattit sur son avant bras. Exaspéré, le roux posa un regard glacé à son voisin.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Non… merci ! Excusez-moi mais je dois partir…

Sans plus d'explication, Ichigo planta le styliste et se dirigea vers l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une grande fenêtre ouverte dans le couloir. Il utilisa le shunpo pour disparaître et il se déplaça le plus rapidement possible vers les lieux où se trouvaient ses amis en danger.

Il trouva bientôt Uryuu coincé entre deux bâtiments historiques. Inoue était évanouie sur le sol et apparemment blessée. Il atterrit souplement sur le pavé et avala un mod soul pour se dégager de son gigai. Ichigo apparut sous sa forme shinigami, un haori blanc volant sous la pression spirituelle libérée brutalement.

Il tira Zangetsu de son dos et attaqua sans retenue les trois arrancars présents. Uryuu en profita pour passer du mode défensif en mode offensif, et accompagna le shinigami.

- Reste près d'Inoue…

- Je veux en terminer rapidement. Plus vite, ils seront éliminés plus vite Hime se sentira mieux.

Orihime leva péniblement les yeux pour voir arriver près d'elle, très inquiets, Ichigo et Uryuu. Elle rougit de honte en se rendant compte dans quel état elle se trouvait encore, et Uryuu l'aida doucement à se relever.

- Je suis désolée… J'ai été surprise et… et…

Un air de profond désespoir s'afficha sur ses traits. Uryuu pris sa femme dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.

- C'est finit Inoue… Nous les avons vaincus, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Ic. I..go ?

La voix enrouée d'Inoue laissait passer difficilement les sons, son regard larmoyant fit se retourner le quincy et il observa son ami qui lui scrutait soucieux sa femme.

- Je vais bien Inoue…

Cette dernière fondis en larmes sous le choc de l'attaque et du poids de l'inquiétude qui la prenait systématiquement lorsqu'elle rencontrait des hollows. Elle n'avait plus croisé d'arrancar depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hueco Mundo et les graves séquelles qu'elle gardait de cette période, même si elles étaient invisibles de prime abord, remontaient maintenant avec une force qui l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Ichigo replaça Zangetsu dans son dos et s'appuya le dos contre une bâtisse, les yeux plongés dans le vague. Il était inutile de parler pour lui, pour Uryuu et encore moins pour Orihime. Le couturier murmura :

- On rentre à la maison ?

Le shinigami appela le mod soul qui arriva avec son corps et il le réintégra tout en recrachant la pilule. Ichigo sortit son portable et appela un taxi… le trio se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous et lorsque le véhicule se gara doucement devant eux, aucun ne parlait, chacun plongé dans ces souvenirs. Une fois enfermés dans leur appartement, Uryuu allongea Inoue sur le canapé et Ichigo partit préparer pour chacun d'eux un thé.

En sortant les tasses, le roux entrechoqua la porcelaine et l'une d'entre elles tomba pour se briser sur le plan de travail. Le jeune homme ramassait les bouts cassés en jurant, quand il s'égratigna avec un morceau particulièrement acéré.

- Merde !

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait baka ?

- La ferme Uryuu, j'ai accroché une tasse…

- Tu étais plus adroit auparavant…

- Désolé, je vieillis !

Ichigo avait posé ses poings sur le plan de travail, et sa tête s'inclina en avant. Son expression était un mélange de colère et de désespoir. Le corps figé dans une attitude ressemblant à celui d'un chat sur la défensive.

- Ichigo… il faut que tu…

- Surmonte ? Je le sais Uryuu…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement échangeant silencieusement sur le sujet. Uryuu finit par se déplacer vers son ami et lui tapota l'épaule en murmurant :

- Prends ton temps… Je suis injuste… Tout à coup, la voix d'Uryuu se modifia pour prendre un ton un peu amer. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aiderai un shinigami comme je le fais avec toi actuellement…

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

Le regard ambre luisait d'une certaine compassion pour le brun qui soignait autant Orihime que lui-même.

- Je le fais… c'est pour ma femme, mais aussi pour le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Maintenant, tu me le refais dire, et je t'étouffe jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…

- Il est mort Uryuu… tu as oublié ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Inoue qui essuyait ses larmes, un faible sourire éclairait son visage.

- Nan… j'avais pas oublié… mais je parlais de sa forme spirituelle…

- Et si vous sortiez ce soir ?

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers Ichigo qui sortit son portefeuille et glissa sur le coin du plan de travail des billets.

- Je ne…

- Merci Ichigo ! Interrompit Orihime.

Le roux leur adressa un superbe sourire, comme il en faisait peu.

- Sortez ensemble… Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je suis grand maintenant…

Un sourire ironique accompagna ces paroles. Inoue se pencha et récupéra les billets et demanda au roux d'où il provenait.

- J'avoue que je gardais cette somme pour fêter notre premier défilé et rien ne s'est « enclenché » comme je le voulais. Alors, profitez tous les deux.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Uryuu mal à l'aise…

- Vous avez de quoi faire la fête ce soir. Moi, je vais en profiter pour me reposer. Je me sens à nouveau fatigué ces derniers temps.

Le couple regardait intensément le jeune homme qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre l'air absent. Uryuu et Inoue sortirent une heure plus tard. Inoue embrassa Ichigo sur la joue et ce dernier la taquina :

- Attention… Uryuu pourrait devenir jaloux…

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à craindre de toi Ichigo-kun, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela arrivera…

- Si tu le dis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva seul avec son hollow. Le roux le matérialisa. Shirosaki fit des mouvements de bras comme s'il avait été enfermé un long moment dans une boite. Il paraissait mécontent. Quoique… Etait-ce une nouveauté ?

- Que me veux-tu ?

- 'tain… tu m'enfermes de plus en plus longtemps ! On peut pas allez s'défouler quelque part ?

- Un combat entre nous ? Dans le monde réel ?

- Ca chang'rai… Faut toujours que t'viennes chez moi et moi, j'ch'suis coincé avec l'vieux !

- Comme tu veux… Mais vient pas te plaindre après…

- On va où ta Majesté ?

- Loin d'ici en tout cas…

Ichigo attrapa le mod soul et avala sa pilule. Le shinigami se tourna vers son gigai et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher.

- Je ne conseille pas de sortir. Ils sont suffisamment inquiets à mon sujet.

- Hai Taicho…

Un pli amer se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du jeune homme qui ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide accompagné de son hollow. Les deux Ichigo différents et identiques parcoururent une longue distance à grande vitesse.

Shirosaki apprécia sa « liberté », son roi s'occupait de mieux en mieux de lui et même si ce dernier semblait déprimé, sa force intérieure n'était en rien détruite, bien au contraire. Il admira du coin de l'œil le gamin qui était devenu un homme et qui se tenait droit, même si de nombreuses blessures couvraient son âme. Il allait redonner à son roi, le goût du combat…

°°0°0°°

Shirosaki réintégra le corps de son seigneur et maître sans discuter. Ils avaient combattu un long moment. Le capitaine de la neuvième division s'étira et observa d'un regard lointain les montagnes qui offrait un spectacle déchiqueté et désolé.

Ichigo avait perçut une présence derrière lui. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis trois ans. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement, pourtant c'est assez calmement qu'il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme observa le noble qui lui-même le détaillait discrètement.

- Que me veux-tu Byakuya, après tout ce temps ?

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et le silence n'avait jamais été aussi glacial entre eux. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait plus vite, et au fond de lui, une vague d'émotions le submergea. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne le laissait filtrer.

Byakuya admira l'homme qu'était devenu son mari. Quoique son attitude très similaire à la sienne, lui fit regretter l'attitude frondeuse qu'Ichigo avait adolescent. Il devait bien l'admettre, Ichigo lui manquait terriblement. Il regrettait la façon dont les choses s'étaient produites des années plus tôt et s'il le pouvait, il changerait certaines choses. Mais c'était impossible. Cependant, rien ne pouvait maintenant le détourner de ce pourquoi il était venu voir Ichigo aujourd'hui !

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Un nouveau petit chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ^^. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite et puis, Paradise kiss à Ai Yazawa. Je disclame aussi un personnage de Aya Kanno d'Otomen : Hajime Tonomine cité dans le premier chapitre ! Gomen pour cet oubli réparé aujourd'hui ! (quand j'entends Hajime ça me fait penser à des combats de karaté -_-'. Qui a dit que j'avais un grain ???) bref ! voici la suite de l'histoire !

Quoi dire d'autre qui ne vous intéressera pas de toute façon ???

j'ai déjà fait plein de crêpes et c'est pas encore la chandeleur... Quoi ? je vous laisse lire l'histoire ? Tss... l'auteure peut même pas se taper l'incrust !

Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observa les hautes montagnes qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux suivirent la chute des pierres qui finissaient de s'écraser sur le sol un peu plus bas dans la vallée encaissée et déserte. Cette dernière avait été déclenchée une minute plus tôt lorsque lui et Shiro s'était empoigné férocement.

Une bourrasque glacée souleva l'haori des deux hommes. Ichigo posa un regard inexpressif sur son mari, le jeune homme était d'un calme apparent déstabilisant. Et dire qu'il y a encore peu la moindre broutille le faisait bondir.

- Je suis venu te demander « quand » comptes-tu revenir à la Soul Society ?

- C'est toi ou c'est le Soutaïcho qui parle là ?

- Le Soutaïcho…

Un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui reprit :

- Oui… pourquoi voudrais-tu me voir sinon ? Ah oui… Tant que je te vois… As-tu pensé aux fameux papiers ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour cela… et j'aimerai en discuter avec toi à la Soul Society… Je voulais te dire également Ichigo que je ne t'attendrai pas indéfiniment…

Les yeux du visard s'arrondirent de surprise sous le choc de la dernière phrase. Un silence s'installa et Ichigo se retrouva brutalement devant son mari.

- Tu te moques de moi là ou quoi ? Tu ne m'attendras pas indéfiniment ? Tu as imprimé que je voulais divorcer ?

Ichigo cru voir passer de la tristesse dans les yeux anthracite. Lueur fugitive qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir lu. Le roux se retrouva brutalement devant son mari et l'enlaça tout aussi soudainement.

- Byakuya… Tu me manques terriblement… je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie… Toutefois…

La voix d'Ichigo contenait un mélange de regret, de tendresse et de désespoir. Le roux se redressa et caressa avec douceur de son pouce le bord du visage du noble. Les yeux ambre du shinigami se firent tendres

- Toutefois… toi et moi c'est finit. Je te réclame des papiers depuis trois ans et ces derniers ne me parviennent pas.

- Si je te disais que je t'aimais également… Que tu me ma…

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres du noble. Ichigo n'était pas convaincu par les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans les yeux de son mari. Il semblait si loin de lui maintenant. Comment pouvait-il le croire ? Il lui avait joué tellement longtemps la comédie des sentiments.

- Chut Byakuya. Je ne t'ai pas fait une déclaration pour que tu m'en fasses une à nouveau. Tes paroles, j'y ai cru pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant… je doute de toi et ma vie a changée…

- Tu n'es plus vivant ! Tu es le capitaine de la… Voulu objecter Byakuya.

- Qu'importe ! Il me faudra un certain temps avant de revenir… mais rassure le Soutaïcho… je reviendrai à la Soul Society… Il peut bien m'accorder un petit délai… après tout, j'y ai droit…

- Il t'a donné sa parole… mais, tu ne lui as pas laissé d'indication sur la « période » qu'il te faudrait pour réintégrer la Soul Society…

- D'ici une vingtaine d'année… Peut-être avant… mais dit lui, que d'ici vingt ans, je serai à nouveau au sein de la Soul Society. Suffisamment pour que je n'attire pas les soupçons sur le pourquoi, je ne vieillis pas…

Ichigo se sentit soudain troublé par la proximité de Byakuya qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ne s'était même pas vu l'enlacer. Un bref instant, la détresse se refléta sur les traits du jeune homme qui se recula vivement, pourtant une main chaude et douce encercla son poignet le retenant

- Ichigo… Que pourrais-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes un jour ?

Le jeune homme se sentit envahit par des vagues d'émotions contradictoires, lui prouvant qu'entre lui et Byakuya tout était loin d'être terminé. Il l'aimait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme pour être plus précis, ce qui le déchirait un peu plus, prit entre le feu de sa raison et de son cœur.

- Byakuya lâche-moi…

Le noble n'était pas sur de d'avoir entendu les paroles chuchotées. Il prit le partie délibérer de ne pas comprendre et tira doucement son mari récalcitrant. Ichigo rencontra le visage du brun où l'amour pouvait s'y lire si facilement. Il avait abandonné son masque pour lui. Et le roux se laissa prendre par l'expression chaleureuse du noble et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Byakuya chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu me manques tellement Ichi…

Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme lorsque la langue experte parcourue la peau bronzée du shinigami.

- Tu sens toujours aussi bon… Tu as ce même goût salé…

Se laissant aller contre le noble, Ichigo laissa ce dernier lui caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue. Cette dernière taquina la peau tendre et s'immisça entre la barrière des dents qui fermaient encore le passage. Le jeune homme était hypnotisé et sa raison s'écroula comme un château de cartes.

Ichigo répondit avec passion à l'appel de son mari. Byakuya serra alors contre lui le corps du capitaine de la neuvième division. Une de ses mains s'aventura sous le shihakusho caressant la peau brûlante. Oubliant tout Ichigo se laissa enivrer par les caresses du noble. Il l'aimait, désespérément.

Il se ferait toujours la morale, rien ne pouvait prévaloir sur ce que Byakuya lui faisait ressentir aussi bien dans son cœur que sur son corps. Il le désirait… Il était son oxygène… trois ans qu'il essayait de vivre sans lui. Ses doigts s'étaient égarés dans la chevelure de jais. Le jeune homme tira doucement sur les mèches et rejeta la tête de son amant en arrière.

La bouche du roux dévora la gorge offerte, ses lèvres traçant une ligne de feu sur la chair d'albâtre. Les soupirs du noble l'encourageait et lentement, et d'une main, Ichigo repoussa le tissus et ses dents goûtèrent à la peau sucrée de son mari, qui gémit lorsqu'il s'attaqua à sa clavicule.

- Byakuya… tu es toujours aussi sexy…

L'homme voulu lui répondre mais une bouche vorace captura la sienne. Les mains d'Ichigo volaient sur le corps dur de son amant et se remémora avec une facilité déconcertante tous les points sensibles qui affaiblissaient le noble entre ses bras. Ichigo emporta Byakuya dans ses bras pour l'allonger quelques secondes plus tard, le noble sur l'herbe du flanc de montagne.

- Ichigo… ne me laisse pas…

Mais le jeune homme avait faim… et soif et le corps attrayant de son mari sous lui qui bougeait contre le sien l'affolant un peu plus à chaque mouvement, l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Il le voulait tout de suite… Byakuya se retrouva bientôt nu sous les doigts experts du roux qui semblait possédé. Pourtant, il agissait avec une extrême douceur…

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de te retrouver. Comme j'espère toujours que tu puisses m'aimer autant que je t'aime. Ton corps, ton parfum, ta voix tout m'enchaîne à toi inexorablement. Chaque nuit tu me hantes… je suis comme fou sans toi. J'ai perdu ma raison…

Tandis qu'Ichigo parlait, les caresses sur le corps opalescent faisait haleter le noble qui s'accrochait aux épaules de son amant. Goûtant chacun des attouchements du roux comme si ils étaient les derniers. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux et il fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son chagrin. Par son imbécillité à ne pas voir qu'il aimait Ichigo et que tout ce qu'il disait à l'époque n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Qu'il se mentait à lui-même…

La langue d'Ichigo taquina paresseusement le téton tendu de Byakuya qui gémit un peu plus fort lorsque le jeune homme mordilla la chair tendre. Les doigts du roux descendirent la croupe de son mari et il tira le corps musclé un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu es si désirable… mon amour…

Ichigo remonta délicatement les jambes de son amant et se glissa en lui lentement avec un soupir entre les dents.

- Byakuya…

Le jeune homme se suspendit au-dessus du noble et attendit patiemment que ce dernier se laisse aller. Son cœur insensiblement s'alourdissait mais il ne voulait pas blesser l'homme qu'il aimait… même si…

- Bouge…

Sans attendre, le jeune homme commença son va-et-vient et il en augmenta progressivement le rythme. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ceux de Byakuya, il laissa l'émotion l'envahir, se concentrant sur les sensations qui lui firent perdre progressivement le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se libéra.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer sans un mot. Lentement, Ichigo se recula et ramassa ses vêtements.

- Tu pars ?

La lumière du petit matin, éclairait le jeune homme d'une lumière crue. Le roux suspendit un instant ses gestes, pour ensuite finir de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il se retourna quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya enfilait de nouveau son haori. Ses yeux ne trahissaient rien.

- Oui… Ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous ne change rien…

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Rentre avec moi… Tu n'as plus ta place dans le monde humain… Ta division t'attend et… je voudrai que tu rentres au manoir…

Ichigo fixa le noble quelques instants et il fut tenté de dire oui. Mais, sa raison repris le dessus.

- Je ne peux pas Byakuya… si je partais maintenant, je laisserai Uryuu et Inoue avec beaucoup de problème et jamais ils ne se relèveraient de mon départ. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- A quoi ? Cela fait trois ans que tu es parti…

- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Avoue-le franchement, si tu avais découvert la même chose que moi mais qu'il se soit agit d'Hisana par exemple qu'aurais-tu fait ? Serais-tu resté les bras croisés ? M'aurais-tu frappé ? M'aurais-tu quitté ? Ou serais-tu rester ce bloc d'indifférence ?

Le ton devenait de plus en plus passionné. Puis, reprenant calmement :

- Je suis très jeune par rapport à toi. Et finalement, je ne connais rien de la vie… Je n'ai connu que toi et je n'ai vécu qu'au travers de toi ces dernières années. Et puis, je n'ai aucune confiance en tes paroles... Viens-tu parce ce que tu dois encore une fois prouver au clan que tu es le maître ? Est-ce un nouveau jeu que tu as inventé pour te moquer de mes sentiments ? C'est tellement facile de blesser l'autre quand ce dernier n'est plus capable d'utiliser sa raison.

Byakuya scruta Ichigo et déclara enfin…

- Peux-tu imaginer ma vie sans toi au Sereitei ? Aussi difficile que cela puisse te paraître il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre…

- Qui nous a conduits là où nous en sommes ?

- Je viendrais te rechercher Ichigo… Dussé-je y passer le reste de ma vie. Je viendrai te rendre visite autant de fois qu'il le faudra mais je ne te laisserai plus aussi longtemps seul. Nous sommes mariés et je compte bien que nous le restions. De toute façon, il nous est impossible de nous séparer et tu le sais. J'ai agis par intérêt à un certain moment donné dans notre relation… mais, sache que maintenant tout à changer pour moi… et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver…

Le noble se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visard qui le regardait hébété.

- Je t'aime… Souffla Byakuya. Et je te le prouverai…

Une bourrasque souleva les long cheveux brun qui cachaient en partit le visage livide du capitaine de la sixième division. Le petit matin avait fait place à un soleil radieux et doucement l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Ichigo savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus quitter son mari. Le jeune homme se recula doucement et murmura :

- C'est ce que nous verrons… Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai de la route à faire et… un travail à honorer…

Après un dernier regard, Ichigo quitta les lieux et Byakuya se créa un passage et disparu. Le flanc de montagne était maintenant inondé de rayons de soleil radieux, seul le vent couchait l'herbe sur le sol.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était plongé dans ses comptes. Orihime avait fait le strict nécessaire et maintenant, il devait contrôler et finir toutes les opérations de banques. Il avait demandé à ne pas être déranger, il aimait être dans le silence totale pour s'occuper de ce genre d'opération.

Alicia de temps à autres venait dans son bureau pour lui apporter des courriers à signer. Mais aussi, le tableau de bord des ventes qu'elle avait établit. Les colonnes de chiffres semblaient intéressantes. Mais Ichigo se concentra uniquement sur son travail comptable pour l'instant.

L'arrivée en trompe d'Ishida dans son bureau fut suivit de celle d'Alicia qui criait derrière son deuxième patron.

- Monsieur Kuchiki a demandé à res…

- Laissez-Alicia… Nous avons apparemment à discuter !

Le regard noir d'Uryuu ne laissait présager rien de bon à Ichigo.

- Kurosaki…

Oui, vraiment rien de bon quand il commençait par son vrai nom…

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu croyais vraiment que le mod soul aurait pu nous berner ? Tu as prémédité ta sortie ? Inoue n'a pas dormi de la nuit et là, je lui ai fait poser une journée maladie pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Tu étais où pour être suffisamment loin pour que je ne sache pas ce que tu faisais ? J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais…

- Mort ? Suggéra Ichigo. Puis reprenant calmement en voyant la rage sur le visage du brun.

- Je n'ai rien prémédité du tout… Disons que Shiro voulait se dégourdir et nous sommes parties nous battre suffisamment loin et dans un endroit désertique pour ne déranger personne…

Un silence plana… Uryuu demanda à voix basse :

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette explication ? Je te rappelle que nous vivons à trois et que même si je n'ai rien à faire dans ta vie privée… Sache que nous nous inquiétons pour toi ! Tu l'as revu ?

- Qui ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo eut un raté et ses mains devinrent moites. Son front était barré par un froncement de sourcil accentué. Pourquoi Uryuu devait-il être aussi perspicace ? Toutefois, Ishida ne fut pas dupe par son silence.

- Comptes-tu retourner à la Soul Society ? Que je le sache au moins ! Nous avons…

- Oui, j'ai revu Byakuya…

Uryuu ouvrit la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises surpris, pour finalement dire :

- Et ?

- Et il m'a fait part d'un message du Soutaïcho…

- C'est tout ? Ironisa Uryuu.

Ichigo joua un instant avec ses doigts sur le rebord du bureau nerveusement. Il passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux qui fatiguaient soudainement. Une migraine menaçait de le pendre d'une minute à l'autre.

- Yama-jii veut savoir quand je retourne à la Soul Society… J'ai répondu d'ici une vingtaine d'années pas plus… peut-être plus tôt mais, je lui ai affirmé que cela serait étonnant.

- Et ?

- Byakuya veut que je retourne au manoir !

- C'est non ?

- C'est non…

- Mais ? Je pense qu'il y a un mais !

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre et Ichigo foudroya son ami du regard qui s'installa sur un siège en face du roux. Une mine fatiguée se fit voir sur le visage du jeune homme brun.

- J… je pense que j'étais à un cheveu de partir… si j'avais été seul… j'y serai retourné…

Ichigo abattit son crâne contre son bureau honteux de sa faiblesse. Uryuu leva les yeux au plafond exaspéré et demanda :

- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu as à faire. Je ne suis ni ton père et encore moins ta mère… A toi de voir ce que tu veux réellement. Après tout… tu es grand et marié… avec lui !

Ichigo tourna son visage sur le côté, toujours une partie de son front collé à sa surface imitation bois.

- Tu sais… je l'aime toujours !

- C'est pas un scoop…

- Mais… j'ai l'impression que si je retourne maintenant à la Soul Society… j'ai l'impression que je me perdrai…

La voix s'éteignait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ichigo ne regardait plus son ami, ses yeux étaient partit au loin.

- C'est à toi de voir… Téléphone quand même à Inoue pour lui dire que tout va bien pour toi.

Ichigo se redressa toujours plongé dans ses pensées :

- Je vais le faire… Merci Uryuu…

Le jeune homme brun se figea à la porte pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule le roux

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas me juger…

- Crétin de shinigami…

Et il quitta la pièce en refermant le vantail doucement. Il resta quelques secondes immobile et furieux. Trois ans qu'il aidait Kurosaki à se remettre de ses plaies et voilà que ce connard de capitaine de la sixième division réapparaissait au moment où enfin, Ichigo sortait la tête de l'eau.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de sa vie. Ichigo devait prendre ses responsabilités… Et peu lui importait qu'il parte ou non à la Soul Society… même si cela voulait dire qu'il aurait des problèmes pour continuer les collections. Peu importe…

°°0°0°°

Uryuu vit apparaître dans le milieu de l'après-midi alors qu'il apportait la dernière retouche à la robe qu'il ajustait, un homme avec des cheveux bleus et une « femme » avec un maquillage en forme de fleur sur l'œil gauche.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Ses yeux détaillèrent surtout l'homme qui était habillé avec élégance et une petite touche d'excentricité par son chapeau visé sur la tête. Il était beau pour un homme, même lui le reconnaissait en tant que professionnel de la mode. Il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un mannequin. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui ou pas très loin. Que voulait-il ? Inoue qui sortait du bureau d'Ichigo intercepta tout de suite le couple.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus déclara calmement

- Je veux juste rencontrer KEI ou si cela est impossible Kuchiki Ichigo !

- Ha ? Pour… pour Kei c'est impossible pour Kurosaki… il est occupé…

- Kurosaki ? Je parle de Ku-chi-ki-san…

La voix du jeune homme repris amusé.

- Inoue… fit Uryuu… veux-tu t'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers un dossier et le tendit à Inoue.

- Tu fais comme d'habitude… je m'occupe de ces messieurs…

- Uryuu… tu perds la tête ces derniers temps ! Déclara Inoue inquiète. Tu vois bien qu'il s'agit d'un homme et « d'une » femme…

- Oui, oui… s'il te plaît Inoue !

- Haï, haï !

La jeune femme disparue vers le fond de la pièce et Uryuu se tourna lentement vers le couple.

- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis George Koizumi et voici Isabella mon assistante…

Uryuu ouvrit les yeux stupéfait.

- Vous êtes costumier à l'opéra de Paris n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact…

- Vous voulez rencontrer Kuchiki-san ?

- Si cela est possible…

- Comment le connaissez-vous ?

Puis se rendant compte de son impolitesse, il se reprit :

- Désolé… c'est que… Kuchiki-san ne sort pas beaucoup et que quelqu'un puisse le connaître me semble surprenant…

- Il m'est possible de le rencontrer ?

Uryuu haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Alicia penchée sur son écran et mâchouillant son crayon.

- Alicia-chan… Est-ce que Kuchiki-san est occupé ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son patron et répondit spontanément :

- Ce matin, il ne voulait pas être dérangé mais comme vous y êtes allé quand même…

Cela avait été dit sur un ton de reproche, puis reprenant :

- Il ne m'a rien dit pour cet après-midi. Donc, cette fois-ci vous aurez tout le loisir de lui parler.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me faites la morale ?

- Moi ? Fit innocemment l'assistante d'Ichigo.

Uryuu ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il lui devait un mois de salaire et elle ne se plaignait jamais. De plus, elle était indispensable pour Ichigo qui s'entendait à merveille avec son dragon.

- Pouvez-vous lui dire qu'il a…

La porte du bureau du roux s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le jeune homme en sortit tel un diable de sa boite. Il avait fait tombé la veste et ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'au coude. Le col de la chemise était ouvert.

- Uryuu… J'ai une très bonne nouvelle…

Le brun sursauta et souhaitant que le jeune homme reste discret, il appela son ami par son nom :

- Kurosaki… tu as de la visite !

Ichigo surpris par sa dénomination s'arrêta net et scruta le visage du brun pour voir ce qu'il avait « encore » fait ! Puis, voyant un couple se tenant près de lui, il dévisagea l'homme et la femme. L'homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Voyant la difficulté d'Ichigo à reconnaître les personnes, il l'aida :

- C'est Koizumi Georges et son assistante Isabella…

* * *

Shinji : Qu'est ce tu fous là encore ?

Jijisub : Je regarde pour voir si on me met une review...

Shinji : Ch'suis pas d'dans alors, ils te laisseront pas de commentaires... et puis, rêve pas !

Jijisub : Pourquoi t'es cruel avec moi ?

Shinji : parce que tu as mis "George" et pas "moi" !

Grimmjow : Moi j'l'a trouve bien, c't'histoire !

Shinji : Ta gueule l'arrancar !

Grimmjow : Qu'est ce t'as dit ?

Jijisub : Gomen... y'a des interférences... hum, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite... oups, un céro... et oups un deuxième...

Ichigo : C'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tout le monde

Hum, hum... j'avais oublié que j'avais publié cette fic ici, Gomen... plus de tête... que voulez-vous, j'approche le grand âge ! (Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas que je raconte pour me faire pardonner !). Donc, voici la suite des tribulations de notre groupe d'amis... J'espère que cela vous plaira. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir été aussi nombreux(ses) à mettre cette fic en favoris ^^

Hum... que dire d'autre qui vous intéressera pas ? Mon bulletin de santé ? Vous avez pas de pot, je me porte comme un charme, donc je vais encore sévir longtemps sur fan-fic mouahahahaahahah... hum..; je me calme. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre, à très bientôt, Jijisub ^^

Disclamer :

Bleach - Tite Kubo

Paradise Kiss - Ai Yazawa

°°0°0°°

Le roux s'était figé et George haussa un sourcil. Il ôta son chapeau d'une main et pris un air moqueur et déclara :

- Je vais finir par me vexer…

Soudain Ichigo réagit et adressa un franc sourire à la surprise d'Uryuu :

- Je me souviens… vous êtes costumier à l'opéra de Paris et nous nous sommes rencontré hier après-midi avant que je ne doive sortir pour…

- _Kurosaki_…

- Oui ?

- Hum… Ces personnes sont venues spécialement te voir !

- Oh ?

Ichigo observa un instant le couple et George en profita pour s'expliquer :

- Vous êtes partit relativement vite hier et j'aurai souhaité discuter de vos collections…

- Ah oui ?

- Vous êtes japonais et nous le sommes également… Peut-être que si je vous donnais un coup de pouce grâce à mon carnet d'adresses et peut-être vous aider pour votre prochain défilé… Avant de m'occuper de théâtre j'ai eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre d'activité…

Uryuu fut surpris par la proposition et scruta attentivement le visage du costumier et il cacha soudain un sourire. Il comprit soudainement, sans aucune explication que Georges Koizumi était « intéresser » par Ichigo. De ce fait, le couturier jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami qui lui était à des kilomètres de s'en rendre compte.

- Se serait intéressant… Murmura Uryuu à l'attention d'Ichigo.

Un plan se formait dans sa tête…

- Qu'est ce qui serait intéressant ? Interrogea Inoue.

- Que Koizumi-san nous fasse partager son expérience…

La jeune femme observa surtout Georges et fronça légèrement les sourcils en décrétant au grand désespoir d'Uryuu.

- Vous le faites par intérêt… Arrêtez de regarder Kuchiki-san comme vous le faites !

- Pardon ?

- Avec envie…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Orihime gêné :

- S'il te plaît Inoue… Ne te met pas de nouvelles idées saugrenues dans la tête. Désolé Koizumi-san…

Le téléphone portable d'Ichigo sonna et le jeune homme s'excusa et Inoue en profita pour terminer son fond de pensée :

- Ichigo-san est marié à Kuchiki-san… et jamais, il ne s'intéressera à un humain comme vous.

- Humain ? Répéta George en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Uryuu se frappa le front et voulu torpiller sa femme. Il l'attrapa cependant doucement par les épaules et lui demanda gentiment :

- Inoue… j'ai reçu des recommandés à la Poste, peux-tu aller les chercher avant que cette dernière ne ferme. Il ne reste plus que… dix minutes !

La jeune femme blêmit et attrapa son sac. Uryuu lui tendit au vol les coupons pour récupérer les colis.

- Finement jouer… dit doucement Isabella avec le sourire.

- Ma femme est très gentille mais parfois… il est préférable qu'elle soit au loin…

- Que vouliez-vous que je n'entende pas ? Ironisa George.

- Vous pensez que je vais vous le dire ?

- Pourquoi Kuchiki-san porte t'il deux noms et que voulait-il dire par marié ? Se n'est pas la femme qui change de nom ?

La voix d'Isabella était douce et pourtant Uryuu n'aimait pas le ton insidieux de ses questions. Se fut Ichigo qui répondit en fermant son téléphone.

- J'ai deux noms car je suis marié avec un homme. Voilà pourquoi…Kurosaki est mon nom de naissance et Kuchiki mon nom de mariage.

Georges et Isabella furent surpris par cette déclaration et cette dernière ne su quoi répondre.

- Bon Uryuu… Il faut que je te parle rapidement.

Se tournant vers le couple, il s'excusa :

- Je dois m'absenter. Vous pouvez commencer à parler avec Uryuu de vos projets et vous arrangez, il m'en reparlera plus tard. Je rentrerai la semaine prochaine.

- Tu pars où ?

- Au Japon…

- Pardon…

- C'est Yuzu… je viens d'être « oncle » !

Un sourire incrédule se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Je pars tout de suite… Alicia…

Et le jeune homme abandonna une nouvelle fois le groupe pour discuter des affaires courantes avec son assistante. Ichigo ensuite repartit récupérer sa veste et quitta son bureau tout en saluant convenablement ses invités.

- Tu diras à Hime…

- Oui, oui… tu penses qu'elle va être ravie…

Et Ichigo quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était rentré.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi rapide… Il faut commander les billets d'avion à la dernière minute…

- Billet d'avion ? Fit la voix d'Orihime.

- Kuchiki vient d'apprendre que Yuzu est maman…

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama la jeune femme derrière ses cartons heureuse.

Uryuu lui pris la pile entre ses mains, juste à temps pour l'explosion de joie. La jeune femme se mit à sauter de joie et des larmes apparurent sur son visage.

- Enfin, une bonne nouvelle Uryuu…

Inoue tendis une main à son mari qui lui serra tendrement en retour. Un courant de complicité passa entre eux.

- Nous reviendrons plus tard…

- Nous pouvons toujours prendre rendez-vous, si vous êtes toujours intéressé bien sur…

- Pourquoi je ne le serai plus ?

- Disons que j'aurai pensé qu'en sachant Ichigo-kun marié, vous auriez fait marche arrière.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du costumier qui replaça nonchalamment son chapeau sur le crâne avec élégance.

- Si vous pensez que cela va jouer sur ma curiosité… je n'en suis que davantage piqué !

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Inoue.

- Oui… vous aviez raison… je suis venu pour lui à la base. Mais finalement, votre équipe est assez captivante. Je prendrai rendez-vous avec vous par téléphone tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas mon agendas… Sur ce… à bientôt !

Le couple quitta les lieux et Uryuu se demanda soudain qu'elle était l'autre bonne nouvelle.

°°0°0°°

George conduisait lentement, la circulation était dense. Ses pensées tournaient autour de Kuchiki ou Kurosaki… Il avait du se marier à l'étranger. Il était curieux de voir ou de connaître le mari d'Ichigo. Cet homme qui dégageait un mélange d'assurance et de mélancolie. Tantôt rêveur, tantôt préoccupé… mais franchement bien bâtie. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du costumier. Isabella à côté de lui, demanda :

- Tu as l'air plutôt satisfait…

- Si Kurosaki n'est plus avec son mari, vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette agence… je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal à le courtiser !

- Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil…

- Ca fait un petit moment que je l'ai repéré au cours de la présentation prêt à porter. Voir même de haute couture. Mais, il est plutôt du genre… mystérieux. C'est assez intriguant !

- Georges… je me demande parfois, si tu le fais exprès de te choisir des situations inextricables.

- Peut-être… mais Kurosaki a quelque chose…

Les yeux bleus de George se firent lointain…

- Qui ne te laisse pas indifférent… Vas-tu recommencer comme avec Karie ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il redémarra la voiture lorsque le feu passa au vert. Il alluma la radio pour meubler le silence, il n'avait pas envie de parler… même à Isabella. Il l'avait pris avec lui car cette dernière était très curieuse sur cette nouvelle maison tenue par des japonais, ils en reparleraient plus tard.

Ce qui était clair pour lui, c'était les liens très solides qui entouraient cette équipe. C'était plus que professionnel…. Mais, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour définir ce qu'il ressentait en la présence de ces trois japonais. Georges fronça les sourcils… Kurosaki n'avait pas eu l'air d'être sensible à son charme… A lui de lui démontrer tous les attraits qu'il pouvait avoir.

Une chose était sur également, c'est que son cœur s'était à nouveau mit à battre… Il espérait toutefois, que cette fois-ci, les choses tourneraient autrement que son histoire ratée qu'il avait eu avec Yukari. Il n'avait montré sa douleur à personne, même pas à Isabella. Il se doutait bien, qu'elle savait jusqu'à quel point cette histoire l'avait ébranlé, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais il gardait confiance en lui-même et en l'avenir. Après tout… Que pouvait-il craindre de mystérieux Kuchiki ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait utilisé son zanpakuto pour former un portail et il regagna le Sereitei. Il en profita pour saluer Renji, Ikkaku et surtout Hisagi. Lorsqu'il regagna sa division, le jeune homme se sentit soudain nostalgique. Il avait de bons souvenirs avec Shouhei. Le roux fit un bon lorsque la voix de ce dernier retentit derrière lui.

- Kuchiki-sama… Je suis heureux de vous voir revenir dans votre division…

Ichigo se tourna vers son fukutaïcho et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Je ne reste pas ! Inutile de te faire une fausse joie. Mais, je suis passé pour régler quelques affaires si tu as besoin. Je vais voir ma sœur qui a accouché et ensuite je vais revenir quelques jours à la division. Fait préparer mes appartements…

Shouhei observa son taïcho qui arborait une meilleure mine qu'il y a trois ans alors qu'il venait de les quitter dans une situation des plus inconfortables pour lui.

- Taïcho… Vous n'allez pas vivre… euh, au manoir Kuchiki ?

- Non… Je vais rester dans ma division. Je repasserai une fois dans le mois pour la réunion des capitaines et j'en profiterai également pour régler les affaires qui ont besoin de moi… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Ichigo resta un instant immobile, puis repris gêné :

- Je suis désolé de… d'être partit comme je l'ai fait ! Tu ne méritais pas ça Shouhei.

- Taïcho ! Je suis toujours fier de servir ma division… est-ce que c'est la même chose pour vous ?

- Haï !

- Alors, je suis fier et heureux que vous soyez notre Taïcho !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'une mutuelle compréhension.

- Je vais faire préparer votre logement. J'ai aussi pas mal de documents qui demanderont votre aval… et vous reviendrez ? Cela veut dire…

- Que je vais repartir oui ! Mes amis ont besoin de moi tout au moins maintenant. Uryuu et Orihime m'ont été d'un grand secours durant ces trois années, je ne peux pas décemment les abandonner. Mais, maintenant je reviendrai tous les mois à date fixe pour que nous puissions faire le point. J'ai signalé au Soutaïcho que je ne resterai pas plus de vingt ans…dans le monde humain.

Hisagi écarquilla les yeux. Toutefois, son visage s'adoucit et il murmura :

- Si vous revenez tous les mois, le temps nous paraîtra moins long. De plus, nous avons la promesse de votre retour !

Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de son fukutaïcho en un geste familier et le roux repris sur le ton de la confidence :

- Si tu as le moindre soucis ou si tu as besoin de moi… voici mon adresse à Paris. Et, je vais prendre mon soul pager. Comme ça, tu auras la possibilité de garder le contact avec moi…

- Haï Taïcho !

- Bon… je pars deux jours, alors, prépare-moi tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

- Haï Taïcho !

- A bientôt Shouhei…

Ichigo allait partir et finalement, il se retourna vers Hisagi et émis un souhait :

- Pourrais-tu nous organiser une petite "fête"… avant que je ne reparte dans le monde humain ?

- Haï Taïcho !

Hisagi affichait un sourire satisfait et regardait déjà son capitaine quitter les lieux, soulagé de le revoir à nouveau dans les murs de la Soul Society, même si c'était pour l'instant par intermittence. Il se permit de faire un petit mouvement de dance et reprit en suite son masque d'impassibilité et appela les différents sièges pour transmettre les ordres. Enfin un peu d'action !

°°0°0°°

Uryuu écouta sa femme et soudain objecta :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, Georges Koizumi pourrait être pire que Kuchiki Byakuya ?

- Mais… ils sont mariés ensemble… Je refuse… même si je suis en colère contre Kuchiki-san… après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble… Imagine qu'il fasse la même chose à Ichigo que… que…

- Ah oui ?

- Il a des intérêt dans la mode… il pourrait avoir un intérêt pour Ichigo de la même manière et le jeter comme… comme une vieille casserole une fois qu'il l'aura utiliser.

- Ichigo est assez grand pour se protéger à présent. Moi-même je n'avais pas vu le coup venir pour ce foutu noble… il n'y a qu'Abaraï –san qui l'ai vu… mais nous y avons pas cru….

- C'était tellement énorme…

Inoue était pensive. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le canapé et replia ses jambes sous elle. La jeune femme songea au mariage d'Ichigo… Tout le Goteï 13, la famille d'Ichigo, ses amis humains… tous avaient été présents. Le roux était apparu timide et gauche durant la cérémonie mais son air heureux n'avait trompé personne. Kuchiki-san lui montrait un visage impassible mais témoignait beaucoup de tendresse pour Ichigo.

- C'était une belle cérémonie…

La voix lointaine de sa femme et le froncement de sourcil indiquait qu'elle ne parlait pas de leur mariage mais celui de leur co-locataire. Uryuu se replongea quelques instants dans ces souvenirs et cela lui fit encore plus mal à l'idée que Byakuya jouait simplement une comédie pour se servir de son meilleur ami comme un objet qui lui permettait de garder sa position au sein de sa famille.

Oui, le nouvellement nommé capitaine de la neuvième division avait fier allure le jour de son mariage. Même s'il essayait de garder une certaine mesure au fil de la soirée, il s'était détendu et ils avaient tous finit au fond de la piscine. Même Byakuya avait plongé à son corps défendant… mais il s'était laissé faire parce que s'était Ichigo.

Uryuu serra son poing très fort, à tel point que ces jointures craquèrent. Il avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait vu Ichigo embrassé Byakuya alors qu'ils se croyaient seul. Il n'avait pas compris que le shinigami remplaçant était gay. Avec le recul, il l'avait accepté même si cela lui semblait louche au départ, le couple que pouvait former les deux hommes.

Quant Ichigo lui avait annoncé son mariage, il avait faillit faire une attaque mais avait finit par accepter. Mais quant le jeune homme se retrouva seul au milieu d'un parc indifférent alors qu'un hollow allait l'attaquer et qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste pour se défendre, là… il avait été en colère.

En colère contre ce noble qui avait utilisé Ichigo. Il détestait Kurosaki au départ… Il le méprisait et pourtant… au fil des batailles et le fait qu'il soit resté égal à lui-même, même s'il était agaçant… Uryuu avait admis qu'il était plus qu'un shinigami remplaçant. Il était son ami. D'ailleurs, il l'avait pris comme témoin à son mariage et Inoue lui avait été reconnaissante pour cela. Même s'il elle aimait le roux à la base.

Il avait vu Ichigo sombrer au cours des années pour doucement se remettre et envisager la vie sous un meilleur jour. Oh bien sur, il avait ses insomnies du surtout à toutes ces batailles passées, Orihime et lui-même avaient les mêmes… Il comprenait.

Mais de savoir qu'un autre homme et surtout qu'un humain se montre intéressé par Ichigo. Quelqu'un qui connaissait pas "se vécu" d'avant la guerre ou qui ne l'avait absolument pas connu… Cela pourrait sortir définitivement Ichigo de sa déprime et surtout de son enfermement. Et qui sait de l'emprise de Byakuya Kuchiki qu'exerçait encore sur lui. En attendant, Koizumi-san avait tenu parole et l'avait rappelé le soir même. Ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous dans le courant de la semaine suivante.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était enfermé dans son bureau. Une tonne de papiers recouvrait son bureau et il jeta de temps à autre un regard suppliant à Shouhei qui lui, le regardait implacable… Il serait puni pour sa longue absence, il devrait finir tous ses papiers. Sa seule chance était que Byakuya avait été envoyé en mission sur Terre le temps de son séjour ici et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été informé par le Soutaïcho de sa présence dans les murs du Sereitei.

Par contre, Yama-jii lui avait donné une tonne de travail à accomplir à la place. Le vieux grigou ! il l'avait bien eu… Par contre, Kyouryaku, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Abaraï, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, Hisagi, Uzuru et Kenpachi l'avaient rejoint pour une petite sauterie impromptue.

Ichigo en avait encore mal à la tête… Sa gueule de bois ne passait pas. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas bu ainsi depuis… son mariage ! Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme derrière ses piles de papiers où on ne le voyait pas immerger. Shouhei en avait mal au cœur quelque part… mais, un sourire vengeur apparu sur ses lèvres. Mais ainsi, Kuchiki-sama était obligé de rester à la neuvième division. Donc finalement, il n'avait pas si mal au cœur que cela.

Ichigo travailla sans se reposer. Sauf quand Hisagi avait pitié de lui et lui ramenait diligemment une tasse de thé bien chaude. En fin d'après-midi, Ichigo se leva et s'étira. Hisagi se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

- Soit moins rigide Shouhei… Tiens, j'ai finit ces quatre piles ici... Par contre, je vais prendre un peu l'air et me fumer une clope !

- Pardon ?

- Je vais fumer…

- C'est mauvais pour la santé… marmonna le brun entre ses dents.

Ichigo lui répondit moqueur :

- Je suis déjà mort ! Tu te laisses trop influencer par les humains…

- Mais je veux vous garder vivant pour que vous finissiez tous ces papiers…

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Vous l'êtes déjà…

- Dialogue de sourd ! Bon, je vais fumer que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le roux quitta son bureau et s'installa sur la terrasse en bois à l'extérieur. Il tâtonna dans son shihakusho pour tirer son paquet de cigarettes et tira sur sa première bouffée quelques minutes plus tard. Ses pensées se bousculaient… Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être revenu ici. C'était sa famille… ses amis… Pourtant… ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Il serait plus près de Byakuya et ça… il n'était pas forcément encore près de l'accepter. Il céderait et il ne savait pas si cette solution était la meilleur pour lui actuellement. Il était trop faible devant lui. Ses sentiments étaient encore tellement forts, cette attirance était presque une obsession. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à leur escapade en montagne et à la passion qui couvait sous la glace. Byakuya Kuchiki était dangereux pour lui.

°°0°0°°

Uryuu écoutait attentivement les explications d'Isabella. Cette dernière avait des idées extraordinaires et le jeune homme se sentait sur la même longueur d'onde que la jeune femme. Quoique… cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment au final. Inoue discutait avec George de son carnet d'adresse. Il lui proposait d'ailleurs de se rendre avec lui à un vernissage afin qu'elle rencontre, des personnalités influentes et ainsi fournir son propre carnet. La jeune femme notait tout sur son bloc avec précision.

Inoue observait l'homme installé en face d'elle. Vêtue d'une chemise ouverte qui laissait entrevoir une peau blanche et un collier à maillon, un pantalon pas trop serrant, juste ce qu'il fallait et de bonne facture, ses chevalières aux doigts, et ses santiags l'avait déconcertée. Il avait les traits tellement fins et des manières qui lui faisaient penser un peu à Kuchiki-san mais en moins précieux. Et puis, il était plus expressif que le noble. Plus… elle ne savait pas mettre l'expression la plus approprié. Orihime l'avait trouvé définitivement séduisant.

Plongé dans leur discussion les deux groupes ne virent pas entrer un homme habillé d'un costume de haute facture. Byakuya resta un moment silencieux observant les personnes présentes. Il ne ressentait pas la présence de son mari mais, il était persuadé qu'il ne devait pas se trouver loin. Et puis, son réseau d'espions lui avaient affirmé qu'il travaillait à cet endroit. Il finit par toussoter et demander après avoir attiré l'attention :

- Pourrais-je voir Ichigo-dono ?

Inoue leva la tête et en rencontrant ses yeux anthracites qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis trois ans, fit glisser son carnet pour murmurer malgré elle :

- Kuchiki-sama…

George se tourna pour voir qui se trouvait à la porte et il fut souffler par la beauté de l'homme brun dans l'encadrement de porte. La distinction, et la froideur qui l'accompagnait formait une aura des plus énigmatiques. Toutefois, en entendant son interlocutrice donner le nom de "Kuchiki", il blêmit… se pourrait-il ?

Uryuu se leva et demanda froidement :

- Pour quelle raison ?

Un petit silence s'établit entre les deux hommes qui se mesurèrent plus ou moins du regard. La tension était montée d'un bloc avec l'arrivée du noble. Le visage inexpressif de Byakuya contre celui déformé par la colère d'Uryuu.

- Je n'ai pas à vous la donner Ishida-_kun_ ! Je veux voir mon mari… Est-il ici ?

- Non !

Inoue s'était levée à son tour et déclara abruptement :

- Ichigo-sama n'est pas ici… nous ne savons pas quand il rentrera. Il est retourné au Japon car sa sœur Yuzu a accouché…

- Hime !

Le mari et la femme s'affrontaient du regard à présent.

- Ne vous disputez pas à cause de ma présence… Quand Ichigo a prévu de revenir ? Demanda négligemment Kuchiki.

- Aucune idée… il devait revenir cette semaine. Mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il nous a quitté.

Kuchiki leva la tête et se mit à détailler la pièce. Il s'avança dans la pièce avec élégance et déclara sans prêter attention aux deux "français".

- Je ne sens pas la présence de son reiatsu ici… ce n'est pas dans cette pièce où il se tient habituellement.

- Wow ! Fit Orihime admirative. C'est exact… Ichigo se trouve habituellement dans cette pièce.

Sans tenir compte de l'avis de son mari, elle fit entrer Byakuya dans la pièce où Ichigo se tenait les trois quart du temps. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du noble qui déclara :

- Il viendra encore se plaindre de son travail au sein du Goteï 13.

Uryuu se raidit. Il savait que ces interlocuteurs étaient japonais mais pas Kuchiki-san. Et Inoue qui en rajouta :

- C'est vrai que cela ne lui change pas beaucoup du travail qu'il effectuait à la Soul Society en tant que Taïcho !

Le brun se frappa le front et se sentit fatigué. Il sentait le poids du regard de ses deux invités. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix d'Ichigo se fit entendre… Uryuu marmonna entre ses dents :

- Si… ça pouvait être pire !

- Uryuu… ça ne va pas !

- Oh Ichigo-kun… je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu te rendre visite !

- Koizumi-san ? Fit Ichigo en adressant un sourire à Georges et Isabella.

- Euh… non…

Byakuya dépassa la rousse et Ichigo qui saluait le couturier et le styliste reconnu soudain le reiatsu de son mari et il se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Byakuya…

Il tourna lentement son visage vers lui une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. L'atmosphère se modifia et le regard d'Ichigo prit une iridescence bleue

°°0°0°°

Voilà... ça vous à plu ? Si oui, vous pouvez me faire partager votre opinion ^^

à bientôt pour la suite...

Ichigo : Ça veut dire que ceux à qui ça n'a pas plu, ils ont le droit de rien dire ?

Jijisub : Voilà, t'as tout compris !

Ichigo : Mais, c'est... c'est du dépostisme !

Jijisub : Pourquoi ? Tu crois que le lecteur à le dire ce qu'il veut avec moi ? mouaahahahaah.... tu rêves !

Shinji : J't'ai filmé... la vérité éclatera sur ton comportement, on saura qu'elle timbrée se cache derrière le pseudo Jijisub

Jijisub : euh... même pas vrai ! C'était un texte qu'on m'a forcé à lire avec un zanpakuto sous la gorge !

Shinji : Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

Jijisub : euh... au prochain chap...

Jijisub essaye de s'éclipser ni vu ni connu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une boulette de papier dans les cheveux.

Jijisub : Aieuhhhh !

Ichigo : Oi ! Te barre pas

Jijisub : j'ch'suis sourde et vieille !

Shinji : On avait remarqué...

Jijisub : T'as dit quoi crevette ? Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'es même pas dans cette fic ! Tu te tapes l'incrust encore !

Shinji : Justement ! Une fic réussit ne peut pas se faire sans moi !

Grimmjow : Ah ouaih ? T'as pas vu mes fans alors...

Jijisub : C'était quoi le sujet de départ ? Oh et puis on s'en fou... à bientôt ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Hum...je voulais vous prévenir que par manque de temps, je vais laisser cette fic de côté quelques semaines (pas des mois non plus !). Sinon, je n'ai rien de spécial à ajouter -_-'. Si bonne lecture !

Ce chapitre n'est pas bêta reader !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite et Paradise Kiss à Ai Yazawa.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et Byakuya se posta devant son mari et déclara calmement.

- Il y a des humains… ici !

Reprenant une profonde inspiration, le roux se tourna vers le groupe de personnes qui les regardaient figés.

- Excusez-nous juste un instant… Cela ne sera pas long. Fit Ichigo en japonais

- Tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Ichigo en grinçant des dents.

- Te retrouver…

- Ben voyons le Soutaïcho t'as accordé des vacances ?

Ichigo avait baissé son regard vers le noble et le foudroya du regard. Son cœur battait de manière désordonnée. Jamais il ne serait attendu à ce que Byakuya vienne jusque dans son bureau. La voix d'Uryuu coupa le silence tendu.

- Je pense que pour régler vos comptes, vous pouvez vous enfermez dans ton bureau… _Kurosaki_ –kun !

Byakuya jeta un œil glacial vers Ishida et répliqua

- _Kuchiki-sama_ pour vous…

Ichigo contourna Byakuya et partit ouvrir la porte de son bureau d'un geste brusque.

- T'as seigneurie veut bien avancer ses fesses dans mon bureau ?

- Ichigo ! Protesta Inoue.

Le jeune homme adressa un faible sourire à son amie et posa ensuite un regard glacial à Byakuya qui passait devant lui.

- Je ne serai pas long… Chuchota Ichigo à l'intention du couple Ishida.

Il ferma la porte d'un mouvement sec et s'appuya dessus. Son regard détailla le noble qui se tourna lentement vers lui. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua, Byakuya était tellement beau. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque et marmonna

- Tu va venir me harceler ici ?

- Harceler ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi ! Que fais-tu ici… si ce n'est pas pour me harceler ?

- Tu es venu à la Soul Society, j'ai su…

- Hai !

- Ton fukutaicho n'a rien voulu me dire, par contre j'ai su par le soutaicho que tu viendrais au moins une fois par mois…

- Tu es bien renseigner dit-moi…

- Tu es mon mari même si tu sembles l'oublier

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois. Ichigo soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Byakuya revenait maintenant dans sa vie… Quand enfin, il vivait plus ou moins normalement.

- Pourquoi ne m'oublies-tu pas ? Ça serait plus simple pour nous deux…

- Je dirai pour toi uniquement !

Ichigo posa un regard indéchiffrable sur le noble qui s'approcha du roux en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous récemment ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus de moi…

- C'était un accident qui ne se reproduira plus !

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Seul le silence répondit. Byakuya leva sa main et caressa la joue du capitaine de la neuvième division. Ichigo fit un effort sur lui-même pour ignorer ce qui agitait le fond de son cœur. Il espérait sincèrement que son regard ne le trahisse pas une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'appartiens… que tu le veuilles ou pas Ichigo… et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Faux !

- Il nous est impossible de divorcer… c'est une pratique humaine. Pour un shinigami c'est impossible et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit

- D'une maison noble ?

- La mienne… tout comme la tienne Ichigo.

Ichigo repoussa d'un geste brusque la main de Byakuya et s'éloigna. Il avait les nerfs vriller par l'impassibilité de son mari et de ses affirmations comme autant de couperet qui scellaient son destin.

- Tu es un Kuchiki que tu le veuilles ou pas…

- Je… je te…

- Déteste ?

Sans un mot, Ichigo balança son poing contre l'armoire et fit voler en mille morceau la porte en bois. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo vacilla.

- C'est facile pour toi… ça t'amuse ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir…

- Peut-être mais moi j'étais sincère…

Ichigo se tenait menaçant devant Byakuya qui ne bougea pas d'un cil et fixait calmement le shinigami furieux.

- Je le suis avec toi aujourd'hui

- Menteur ! Hurla Ichigo

- Eco…

- Non ! Tu en assez dit… je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Je ne veux plus te voir… jamais !

- Pourtant, il faudra bien t'y résoudre. Je reviendrai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes à nouveau dans ta vie !

- Hors de question !

- Je t'aime Ichigo…

Sans qu'Ichigo ne prévoit ce qu'il fasse, il attrapa violemment et le balança contre le mur. Un craquement se fit entendre. Byakuya fit une légère grimace. Il acceptait la colère d'Ichigo qu'il trouvait légitime. Il ne ferait rien pour se défendre. C'était son châtiment pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait… Mais, il n'avait pas menti… Même s'il devait y laisser la vie, il viendrait conquérir son mari.

Ichigo plaqua Byakuya contre le mur et lui saisit la gorge pour l'étouffer. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Uryuu et Inoue. Cette dernière hurla

- Ichigo lâche le tu va le tuer !

- Kurosaki… arrête immédiatement ! Moi non plus je l'aime pas… mais il a le droit de vivre !

Uryuu posa une main sur celle d'Ichigo. Uryuu se tourna vers Byakuya et lui dit sèchement

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre au lieu de rester comme ça ! Vous voulez en plus le laisser porter votre deuil ! Comme si vous n'aviez pas assez de dégâts !

Byakuya attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo d'une main et posa une main autour de son cou pour toucher les points sensibles d'acuponcture. Ichigo grogna de douleur et se recula sous la douleur.

- Je suis désolé…

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable Kuchiki-san. Protesta Orihime effondré par ce nouveau coup de théatre.

- Vous devriez partir Kuchiki-sama… demanda Uryuu calmement. Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. C'est encore nous qui allons ramasser les morceaux de vos actes insensés.

Le regard du quincy était aussi froid que celui du capitaine de la sixième division. Ce dernier réajustait sa mise et passa une main autour de son cou distraitement. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ichigo qui lui tournait le dos. La raideur de ce dernier ne lui laissait rien présager de bon sur les sentiments qui agitait le capitaine de la neuvième division.

- Je reviendrai te voir…

- Inutile… Chuchota Ichigo.

Après un dernier regard, Byakuya passa devant Uryuu, Orihime et les deux visiteurs qui se tenaient figés devant la porte. La scène violente à laquelle ils avaient assisté les laissaient pantois apparemment. Son regard anthracite ne laissait rien voir de la tristesse qui le submergeait une nouvelle fois.

Un silence de plomb avait envahit la pièce. Ichigo demanda d'une voix sourde, ce qui fit sursauter tous les spectateurs silencieux.

- Laisse-moi quelques instants…

- Ne fait pas de bêtise Kurosaki…

Seul un ricanement répondit au couturier. Uryuu se tourna vers sa femme et rencontra le regard bleu de Georges et la mine stupéfaite d'Isabella. Il les avait oublié. Il déclara toujours calmement.

- Je propose que nous le laissions seul… durant quelques temps !

La porte se ferma dans un petit claquement sec. Ichigo se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue depuis un petit moment. Depuis que Byakuya avait quitté la pièce pour être exact. Il l'aurait tué, il en était certain… et Byakuya n'aurait pas fait le moindre geste pour le dissuader. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux… c'était une douleur qui faisait échos à la sienne…

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Un rire triste qui venait des entrailles… celui dont on savait qu'il pouvait déraper et vous faire perdre la tête. Pourtant, Ichigo s'arrêta et se redressa. Il attrapa son distributeur à pilule et avala un mod soul. Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre et quitta les lieux.

- Shiro… j'ai besoin de me défouler…

- _Tout c'que tu veux mon Roi_ !

Un bref sourire éclaira les traits torturé d'Ichigo.

°°0°0°°

Il faisait nuit noire quand Ichigo entra dans sa chambre. Le mod Soul avait certainement du comprendre qu'il devait prendre la place de son maître et ramener le corps à bon port jusqu'à l'appartement. Effectivement, le mod soul lisait un magasine en l'attendant.

- J'pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt !

- Vraiment ?

- Ils sont inquiets… enfin surtout la fille. Quoique le gars m'a l'air aussi soucieux mais il tente de le cacher pour elle, je suppose.

- Tu as fait ton travail, je te remercie…

Ichigo l'expulsa de son corps avec son badge de shinigami remplaçant. Une fois dans son corps, le roux prit la direction de la chambre du couple et frappa discrètement à la porte et s'appuyant sur le mur à côté déclara

- Je suis rentré… et je vais mieux. Je suis désolé…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Uryuu qui le fixa la mine sombre et demanda

- Tu l'aurais tué !

Se n'était absolument pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et finit par hocher la tête.

- J'ai perdu la tête… mais il me m'en encore…

- Peut-être que non Ichigo…

La voix faible d'Orihime le fit sursauter. Elle le fixait songeuse.

- Et s'il te disait la vérité maintenant… Il ne serait pas laisser malmener de cette manière autrement. Tu connais mieux Kuchiki-san mieux que nous…

- Je le croyais…

- Arrête Ichigo ! Inoue le fixait avec une certaine flamme dans le regard à présent. Tu as été une victime et je comprends que tout ceci t'es perturbé mais maintenant… essaye de régler cette situation. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter encore longtemps. Je suis désolée… Mais… moi aussi je suis enceinte…

Les deux hommes étaient comme paralysés. Uryuu réagit le premier.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui… je… je l'ai su avant le défilé et… je voulais attendre que tout se soit mis correctement en place enfin pour l'après défilé… Je sais que nous devions pas faire d'enfants… avant… avant…

- Chuuttt… moi, j'en suis heureux même si ça tombe pas au bon moment…

- Je peux avorter.

- Mais ça va pas ! Il en ai hors de question on s'arrangera !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et observa le couple un pincement au cœur. Il tendit sa main vers Uryuu

- Mes félicitations…

Puis se tournant vers Orihime demanda

- Je peux étreindre la future maman ?

- Oh mon Dieu oui…

Orihime était en larmes.

- Je comprends mieux ta nervosité des derniers jours… souffla Uryuu qui semblait soudain assommé.

Sa femme éclata de rire et déclara moqueuse

- Tu t'y connais en femme enceinte toi ?

- Non… enfin, j'ai entendu dire…

- Bien sur, bien sur…

- Je vais vous laisser.

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre. Inoue voulut le retenir mais Uryuu lui intercepta son bras et murmura lorsque le roux fut partit.

- Laisse-le !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a besoin d'être seul après tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui. Et puis…

Uryuu regarda encore quelques secondes pensif la porte de la chambre de Kurosaki puis se tourna vers sa femme avec tendresse.

°°0°0°°

Georges était resté pensif le reste de l'après-midi. Etait-ce une bonne idée de s'approcher de Kuchiki ? L'homme avec lequel il était marié, ne souffrait pas beaucoup de comparaison et ceux dans beaucoup de domaines apparemment. Toutefois, la violence des rapports qu'il entretenait avec lui était … Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se séparer. Mais, si c'était aussi violent… cela prouvait combien leurs sentiments étaient exacerbé.

Kuchiki allait tué son mari, si son associé n'était pas venu à la rescousse de ce noble. George songea aux termes qu'ils employaient entre eux. Leurs discours lui semblaient nébuleux parfois. Pourquoi les traitaient-ils d'humains lui et Isabella. C'était quoi du reiatsu ? Il y avait eu d'autre terme comme Soul Society…

Le styliste se leva et décida d'écumer les bars. Il n'avait pas envie de se morfondre. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ou de réfléchir un peu plus loin avant de vouloir se lancer tête baisser dans une relation qui risquait d'être… conflictuelle, s'il avait bien compris le caractère de Kuchiki.

- Allez… n'y pensons plus…

George quitta son appartement et s'engouffra dans le monde de la nuit tel un caméléon changeant de décors.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo quitta l'appartement une nouvelle fois. La nuit était bien avancée mais qu'importait. Il étouffait dans sa chambre et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La nuit était plutôt clair et il s'alluma distraitement une cigarette alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues animés de la capitale. La faune de la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec celle du jour.

Le roux se fit accosté plusieurs fois mais il réussit plutôt bien à se défaire des importuns. Quelque fois, il aurait aimé pouvoir se promener dans cette ville accompagné. L'image de Byakuya se tenant près de lui dans une tenue de ville comme tout à l'heure… Il se frappa le front exaspéré.

- Kuchiki-san… vous semblez toujours aussi troublé…

La voix basse et calme le fit se retourner. Il croisa le regard bleu de Georges Koizumi. Ce dernier était habillé de façon décontracté. Ichigo songea qu'il était plutôt séduisant dans son genre. Le calme et la décontraction qu'il affichait n'avait rien à voir avec son mari. Quelque part, s'était rassurant. Il ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle fois la raison.

- Bonsoir Koizumi-san…

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Hai…

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Sur le coup, Ichigo se demanda de quoi il lui parlait, puis il se souvint qu'il était dans la pièce à côté de là où il y avait eu lieu l'esclandre. Le flegme apparent de l'homme évita au roux de prendre la mèche.

- Oui… je me porte mieux…

- J'ai envie de prendre un verre… M'accompagnez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment… Souffla Ichigo.

- Je ne le suis pas non plu… on devrait s'en sortir alors…

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Se serait mieux que d'être toujours seul ?

- Je vous suis…

George lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Le shinigami suivit l'humain sans broncher. Les paroles d'Orihime lui revinrent en mémoire. Si cet homme s'interessait à lui… il risquait de souffrir. Ichigo n'avait jamais songé à entretenir une quelconque relation amoureuse suivit. Seul Byakuya occupait son cœur malgré tout ses efforts presque désespéré pour le sortir de là. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu était si intense qu'il ne pouvait le balayer d'un coup d'un seul.

Et puis, lui était mort… c'était contre nature… Ce genre de questions avaient parfois effleuré l'esprit du jeune homme. George lui parlait sans le regarder pourtant, Ichigo n'était pas dupe. Ses regards du coin de l'œil lui en disait long. Peut-être que pour lui d'entretenir une relation autre que celle qu'il avait avec Byakuya l'aiderait à surmonter sa peine. Mais se servir de cet humain ?

- Vous semblez ailleurs Kuchiki-san…

- Je vous avez bien dit que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur…

- Je ne cherche pas à vous interroger. Si vous avez besoin d'être seul…

Le roux s'arrêta un instant et George se tourna pour le regarder. Ichigo était déconcerté et un fin sourire éclaira finalement son visage.

- Non… un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal après tout !

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un café branché. Chacun commandant un alcool fort.

- La collection de KEI dépasse t-elle vos espérances ?

- A ma surprise… J'avoue être très content. C'est notre première _vrai_ collection.

Ichigo porta son whisky aux lèvres et après s'être désaltéré, repris

- Je suis à bout nerveusement… Il faut dire que s'était assez crucial. Si cela échouait, nous aurions du fermer. Là, nous survivrons jusqu'à la prochaine collection… Enfin, rien n'est encore jouer.

- Vous vous investissez beaucoup…

- Tout comme vous avec les spectacles je suppose…

- C'est amusant… je ne vous aurez pas imaginez à la tête d'une maison de couture… Fit songeur George qui fixait maintenant Ichigo.

Le shinigami observait quand à lui le fond de son verre où il faisait glisser les glaçons qui fondaient inexorablement dans le liquide ambré.

- Vous m'auriez imaginé dans quel genre de métier ?

- Je ne sais pas… plus physique je pense.

Ichigo leva son regard vers le costumier et lui adressa un regard complice.

- J'ai peut-être raté ma vocation… Mais parlons un peu de vous… Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, tandis que moi, je suis dans le flou à votre sujet…

- Il n'y a rien de réellement intéressant…

- Comment du Japon, êtes-vous arrivée en France ?

- Par le bateau… Se moqua Geoges.

- Vraiment ?

- Réellement… Je ne voulais pas quitter mon pays par un vol qui aurait relié ce pays en moins de vingt quatre heures et faire une croix sur une partie de ma vie aussi rapidement. J'ai profité de ses quelques jours pour réfléchir à certaines choses… comme mon avenir…

- Vous ne pouviez pas le bâtir au Japon ? Fit Ichigo curieux soudainement.

- Disons que certaine chose était impossible pour moi… enfin, j'étais styliste et je voulais créer, me faire un nom, progresser et s'était impossible pour moi de le vivre là-bas.

- Aucun regret ?

George leva les yeux et observa son interlocuteur qui le dévisageait visiblement très curieux. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Si… mais parfois, nous sommes obligés de faire des choix…

- Il regrette surement…

- Elle…

Ichigo se serait des claques. Il se sentait confus. Pourtant, George ne sourit pas.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais…

- Je suis bi !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Chacun sut ce que l'autre voulait. Quoique celui d'ichigo n'était pas très clair. Mais George savait au moins que le message était passé. Un silence plana pendant quelques minutes et Ichigo déclara

- Il est inutile de vous interessez à moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne ferai que vous faire souffrir…

Ichigo se pencha un peu en avant et plongea son regard dans celui du costumier

- J'ai une vie pleine de secret en dehors du fait que vous savez que je suis marié…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en bon terme avec votre mari et puis… Je ne semble pas vous déplaire…

Se redressant, Ichigo haussa un sourcil et eut un bref sourire

- Vous êtes séduisant et vous le savez Koizumi-san…

- Qui nous empêche d'avoir une aventure…

- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez…

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux ! Et justement… Vous m'intéressez Kuchiki-san.

- Vous le regretterez…

- Laissez-moi seul juge…

Leurs phrases s'enchainaient sans qu'aucun ne puisse finir la sienne. Ichigo passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Nous pouvons avoir juste une relation uniquement basé sur le sexe… Suggéra Georges

- Je ne suis pas comme cela ! Répliqua agacé Ichigo.

- Moi non plus… Mais si nous n'essayons pas… jamais nous ne saurons.

- C'est impossible Koizumi-san ! Nos vies sont différentes… tellement que cela en est vertigineux. Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je vous ferai souffrir et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à régler sans avoir à me soucier d'un humain qui ne sait pas…

- Humain ? Interrogea Georges.

Ichigo en resta interdit et rougit légèrement. Le costumier repris calmement en se penchant à son tour

- Vous l'avez déjà utilisé ce terme mais aussi vos amis… comme si vous ne l'étiez pas… Qu'est ce que cela suggère ?

- Que nous ne venons pas du même monde ! Maintenant, je rentre. J'ai un peu trop abusé de votre temps…

- Vous fuyez ? Je n'aurai pas pensé que cela soit votre genre.

Ichigo soupira agacé et paya les consommations. Fatigué, une nervosité à fleur de peau qu'il ne se connaissait plus depuis longtemps usaient sa patience.

- Je ne fuis pas… Mais, ma journée a été particulièrement difficile. Et je préfère un replis stratégique à une nouvelle confrontation du à mes tracas actuel.

- Sachez que vous m'intéressez… même si ce n'est pas maintenant, le jour où vous vous sentirez prêt à tourner une page…

- Vous aurez surement trouvé quelqu'un d'ici ce temps là… Soupira Ichigo.

Le shinigami sortit. Georges le suivait de manière décontractée. Son regard fermé à demi détaillait la silhouette musclée du roux.

- Kuchiki-san… ne jurez pas sur le destin. Il nous réserve parfois beaucoup de surprises. Sur ce passé une bonne soirée.

Georges lui adressa un salut et quitta les lieux. Ichigo détailla la silhouette du costumier. Il se dégageait une mélange d'élégance avec un brin d'excentricité… Oui, il était séduisant et certainement qu'il aurait craqué sur lui… Mais, l'image de Byakuya flotta devant ses yeux. Ichigo jura et regagna l'appartement. Sur le chemin, il repensa à sa discussion avec Georges et pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de prendre ses distances avec Uryuu et Inoue.

Il songea que même pour ses amis, il était un poison. Il trouverait un moyen mais il aurait son propre appartement. Surtout que la famille Ishida allait s'agrandir. Ichigo tira une cigarette et observa le ciel étoilé en même temps que ses pas l'entrainaient vers l'appartement.

°°0°0°°

à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Un petit chapitre malgré toutes mes péripéties ^^, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! à bientôt

Ce chapitre n'est pas bêta reader !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite et Paradise Kiss à Ai Yazawa.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo rechercha les jours suivants un appartement. Il grimaça, il n'avait plus de fonds. Comment allait-il faire ? Pourtant, il était évident pour lui qu'il y avait à présent une urgence. Ichigo se réfugia le plus souvent dans son bureau. Il tenta de se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour éviter toute angoisse à Inoue qui essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui parler. Mais Ichigo l'esquivait derrière un sourire rassurant. Inoue voulait certainement évoquer sa situation ?

Et puis, il était loin de mentir… il avait un travail monstrueux à présent. Alicia faisait de son mieux pour le seconder. Un jour, elle pénétra dans le bureau de son patron qui s'étreignait les cheveux avec une certaine passion.

« Kurosaki-san…

— Hai ? Fit Ichigo en relevant la tête, interrogateur.

— Allez vous reposez… »

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai nulle part ou aller.

— Pardon ?

— Ishida-san est enceinte et ma présence est nocive… enfin vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

— Je n'en reviens pas ! Ishida-san est enceinte ?» S'exclama Alicia qui s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de son patron. « Depuis combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas… enfin pas longtemps, c'est sûr. Soupira Ichigo.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! S'exclama en riant Alicia. »

La tendresse qu'Ichigo découvrit dans les yeux de son assistante le surprit. Quoique… elle agissait avec lui comme une mère poule parfois.

« Vous deviez m'apporter quelque chose Alicia ? Demanda Ichigo.

— Non… Enfin, j'ai une tonne de travail sur mon bureau à vous donner mais… je pensais… Vous ne sortez plus de ce bureau depuis… une semaine au moins.

— Je le sais parfaitement bien… j'aimerai m'allonger dans un bon lit. Soupira Ichigo avec envie.

— Je ne peux pas vous inviter chez moi… culpabilisa Alicia. C'est tout petit et… vous êtes un homme… même si… enfin… vous aimez les hommes…

— Oui… oui, je vois ! Et je ne vous en demande pas tant. » Ironisa Ichigo.

Il se massa les tempes et observa le plafond quelques instants.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres amis que… les Ishida ? Insista Alicia.

— Quand voulez-vous que je me fasse des amis…

— Koizumi-san ? Proposa son assistante.

— Pas question ! Refusa Ichigo sur la défensive.

— Oh… Quelque chose se serait passé entre vous ?

— Non ! Et je n'ai pas à vous le dire… »

Alicia rougit et se leva très raide.

« Excusez-moi Kuchiki-san. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos affaires, je…

— C'est à moi de m'excusez… Je suis fatigué… Marmonna Ichigo.

— Allez au moins dormir chez vous cet après-midi ou allez dans un hôtel cette nuit ! Mais quittez ce foutu bureau ! »

Alicia quitta la pièce ne voulant pas se faire incendier pour son langage. Ichigo observa la porte longuement et il réfléchit à sa situation. Il était épuisé. Il laissa son front choir sur sa table de travail. Un reiatsu familier vint troubler l'ambiance relativement calme de la pièce. Ichigo tourna le coin de son visage et observa son mari.

« Je peux quelque chose pour toi Byakuya ? »

Le ton aimable d'Ichigo fit hausser un sourcil chez le noble. Byakuya observa Ichigo à moitié allongé sur son bureau et visiblement à bout. Sans se départir de son calme, le shinigami s'installa à la chaise laissée libre par Alicia, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ton assistante a raison… va te reposer.

— Tu es aussi d'accord avec sa suggestion d'aller m'inviter chez Koizumi-san dis-moi ? Fit sarcastique le roux.

— C'est en ton âme et conscience… Répondit impassible le noble.

— Ben voyons ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite cette fois-ci ?

— Je voulais discuter calmement…

— C'n'est pas le moment. Souffla Ichigo.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent et Byakuya soupira. Ichigo se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son mari. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la pièce. Ichigo en était soulagé. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ressurgir l'ambiance électrique de leur dernière rencontre. Voyant qu'Ichigo était à son écoute malgré ses paroles, Byakuya reprit sereinement

« J'ai réfléchi… depuis notre dernière entrevue, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi en fait.

— Et ? Ironisa Ichigo qui s'attendait au pire.

— Et j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre ta vie dans le monde humain. Je n'interviendrai pas. »

Ichigo était incrédule. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Il avait la vague impression que Byakuya l'abandonnait une deuxième fois. Il se raidit sur son siège et fronça les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il être ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus rien entre eux ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le noble continua.

« Tu as demandé au Soutaicho du temps pour vivre une vie que tu n'as pas eu à cause de ton sacrifice pour la Soul Society… Je te laisse vivre ta vie comme bon te semble durant toute la période où tu vivras ici, à Paris.

— Je ne vois pas, ce que tu aurais pu faire pour me faire revenir… Souffla Ichigo.

— Même si tu ne t'en aperçois pas ou plus… tu m'aimes encore. Tes sentiments pour moi sont toujours les mêmes…

— Faux !

— Tu peux me mentir… mais sois honnête avec toi-même… De toute façon, tu auras le temps de considérer notre situation, durant ton séjour sur Terre.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Le cerveau d'Ichigo tournait au ralenti. La fatigue qu'il accumulait l'empêchait de comprendre la portée des paroles de Byakuya. Ce dernier eut une esquisse de sourire puis reprit son habituel masque

— Ichigo… je te laisse vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, jusqu'au jour où tu décideras du moment de ta mort ! Ce jour là, tu redeviendras officiellement mon mari. Ce jour là, nous reprendrons notre vie de couple de zéro. Prends tout le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire… Si tu as besoin de moi et du clan Kuchiki durant cette période, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider. Mais je ne ferai aucun geste vers toi, avant que tu ne décides de toi-même de revenir à la Soul Society définitivement. Ce que j'essaye de te dire… c'est que je te laisse évoluer comme bon te semble, je veux te prouver ma confiance et mon amour pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie avant de revenir vers moi… je l'accepte. Même si cela me coûte. Mais je prends ceci comme ma punition…

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix pour ton châtiment ? C'est toi seul qui décide de ta sanction et du type de condamnation que tu dois avoir ? Coupa Ichigo excédé.

Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent convulsivement. Son regard devint légèrement doré sous le coup de l'émotion. Ichigo se releva et contourna son bureau pour se poster devant son mari toujours aussi impassible. Il l'empoigna et le ramena à sa hauteur. Leurs visages s'effleuraient.

« Tu me fais trop d'honneur Byakuya mais, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, c'est ce que j'avais décidé… En ce qui concerne notre mariage, je t'ai dit que…

— Nous ne pouvons pas divorcé ! C'est irréversible….

— Merde ! »

Ichigo lâcha Byakuya et se détourna de lui. Le noble ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait qu'une envie mais il se raccrochait à tout ce qu'il lui restait de fierté pour ne pas brusquer une nouvelle fois son mari.

« Byakuya… » Chuchota Ichigo.

Ce dernier ne fut pas sûr d'entendre correctement l'appel d'Ichigo. Il haussa un sourcil et attendit avec patience la suite des paroles du jeune homme.

« Même si je revenais dans cinquante ans, tu voudrais reprendre une vie de couple avec moi ?

— Oui…

— Même si j'ai plusieurs aventures ?

— … oui…

— Et si je tombais amoureux d'un autre que toi ?

— Un humain ?

— Oui…

Un léger silence s'installa, et la voix grave et profonde du noble répliqua doucement

« Qu'il soit humain ou shinigami, cela ne changerait rien au fait, que tu ne pourrais pas vivre une relation avec cette âme. Je voudrai que tu relises les papiers que tu as signés le jour de notre mariage…

— Cela ressemble à une prison… Souffla Ichigo les yeux dans le vague.

— C'est ce que tu veux croire. Ou te persuader… Ichigo… Ma demeure… notre demeure t'est toujours ouverte. Je suis là pour toi et ce, quel que soit ton problème. Je suis ta famille, que tu le veuilles ou non pour l'instant. Je vais partir et te laisser le loisir de réfléchir à tout ce qui nous est arrivé…

Ichigo entendit le froissement de tissus. Il sentait la présence de Byakuya à ses côtés et il se laissa faire lorsque ce dernier lui souleva le menton pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Ichigo fut surpris. Pour la première fois, la détresse se peignait sur les traits de son mari, il ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui. Sa main remonta sur sa joue. Ichigo percevait le léger tremblement de cette dernière.

« Je t'aimerai toute ma vie… Je t'attendrai… »

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite. Les yeux sombres de son mari le fouillaient. Comme s'ils recherchaient quelque chose. Le visage de Byakuya s'approchait du sien, et l'odeur subtil des cerisiers lui parvint, troublante. Lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, Ichigo résista à leurs appels. Mais il s'avoua vite vaincu… il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre lorsqu'il s'agissait de son mari. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister de toute manière.

Il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui répondant presque avec désespoir. Les bras de Byakuya s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Ichigo oublia tout… leurs querelles, leurs années de séparations, il le voulait lui et personne d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une exclamation étouffée lui parvint aux oreilles. Il relâcha son étreinte et rencontra quelques secondes le visage bouleversé du noble. Byakuya reprit bien vite son masque pour faire face à l'intrusion inopinée d'Orihime dans le bureau.

« P…pardon… je… ne…

— Essayez de mentir correctement Orihime Inoue. Déclara flegmatique Byakuya. Vous avez perçu mon reiatsu… n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… je… oui ! »

Ichigo se tourna enfin vers son amie. Il avait eu le temps de se recomposer une expression présentable.

« Je vais bien Inoue… Peux-tu nous laisser encore quelques minutes, seuls ?

— Hai ! »

La jeune femme disparut écarlate et confuse. Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya et d'un geste repoussa les cheveux de jais de son mari.

« Je ne jugerai sur rien… sur notre avenir, sur ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Byakuya se détourna et sortit Senbonzakura pour créer un dangai. Les Shoji ronds apparurent et les portes coulissèrent doucement. Le noble quitta la pièce sans un mot. Le regard sombre du roux resta fixer un long moment sur l'espace vide. Il était heureux, tout en étant malheureux. Un léger grattement à la porte le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Entre Inoue… »

Cette dernière poussa le battant et le referma doucement. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent un long moment. Inoue comprit et vint rejoindre Ichigo qui semblait encore une fois tant souffrir. La rousse enlaça son ami qui l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Après un long silence, Ichigo chuchota

« Je vais partir… je vais vous laisser seul toi et Uryuu…

— Tu n'es pas obligé…

— Si !

Ichigo se redressa et fixa droit dans les yeux Inoue.

« Si, je le dois. Byakuya vient de me laisser du temps pour me construire. Pour vivre ma vie… Je ne pourrai jamais devenir celui que je dois en comptant uniquement sur votre présence. Je vais m'absenter. Je vais voir Isshin. J'ai besoin de lui parler…

— Que vas-tu faire ? Et… la maison de couture ? Nous ne pourrons pas…

— Que crois-tu que je vais faire Inoue ? Vous laissez ?

— Non… je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes intentions… mais…

— Chhhuuuutttttttttttttt…. Laisse-moi régler certains détails de ma vie. Tout ce que je peux te certifier, c'est que je ne serai plus un poids pour vous deux. Que je vais stabiliser notre maison et vivre ma vie…

— Hai… C'est… c'est fini entre Kuchiki-sama et toi ? Pourtant…

— Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Enfin pour l'instant… »

Ichigo soupira et retourna derrière son bureau. Il rangea ses papiers et referma les dossiers en couvertures rigides.

« Je vais aller me reposer… et je reviendrai… dans un ou deux jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo qui essayait de se montrer convainquant. Inoue lui répondit avec un faible sourire mais son regard exprimait de l'inquiétude. Ichigo se maudit pour être un si mauvais comédien. Le roux se leva et enlaça une nouvelle fois son amie depuis toujours. Il attrapa ses dossiers et les plaça devant Alicia quelques minutes plus tard.

Les lunettes de la jeune femme glissèrent en voyant la pile qui trônait sur le milieu de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que…

— Votre travail pour ses prochains jours. Je m'absente…

— Mais et si…

— Il y a Ishida-san et Inoue…

— Mais… mais… ce n'était pas prévu !

— C'est bien vous qui êtes venue dans mon bureau pour me dire d'aller me reposer ? Se moqua gentiment Ichigo.

— Mais pour une après-midi ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

— J'ai besoin de me reposer… Alicia… »

Cette dernière devint écarlate. Ichigo s'était penché vers elle et la fixait avec intensité. Troublée et visiblement incapable de répondre à son patron, elle referma la bouche et prit un air résigné.

« Bien… je vous laisse…

— Porte-toi bien Kurosaki-kun… »

Surpris, Ichigo se tourna vers la jeune femme et eut un véritable sourire.

« Merci Inoue… »

Ichigo quitta le bureau d'un pas tranquille. Il se maitrisait difficilement. Il sortit du bureau et resta un long moment sur le palier. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux et il jura entre ses dents. Il les essuya brièvement et se traita d'imbécile. Puis, il glissa une main dans sa veste pour attraper son badge de shinigami remplaçant. Il se frappa le poitrail et vit glisser son corps à terre comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

Le shinigami se pencha et enroula son gigai qu'il rangea dans son shihakusho. Sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit un portail pour se diriger vers la Soul Society.

°°0°0°°

George avait eu une discussion animée avec Isabella le matin même. Sérieusement, il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il passa au théâtre et remit les croquis commandés par le metteur en scène. Ce dernier feuilleta rapidement les pages et apprécia les modèles.

« Vous avez beaucoup de talent George… beaucoup de talent… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas créé votre propre maison de couture ?

— Peut-être n'en ai-je pas assez… de talent ! Affirma le styliste avec un demi-sourire.

— Ne vous faites pas passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas… George. Nous donnons un cocktail la semaine prochaine… Souhaitez-vous y participer ? Je sais que vous déclinez toutes les invitations mais, cela me ferait réellement plaisir de vous avoir à cette fête… »

George resta un instant pensif. Il avait horreur des mondanités. Enfin, il les avait appréciées au début de sa carrière, qui n'était pas si vieille non plus… mais George s'était éloigné rapidement de ce monde là. Sauf, s'il avait un intérêt personnel. Il plissa les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes déclara

« Cela vous dérangerait-il, si je venais avec un ami ?

— Proche ?

— Très… »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Paul. Qu'importe si George s'affichait, au contraire, cela ferait monter l'intérêt de la soirée. Tous se demandaient avec quel type de personne sortait cet homme si élégant et affable la plupart du temps. Quoique maitrisant parfaitement l'art de la mise à distance polie.

George avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour rentrer une nouvelle fois en contact avec Kuchiki ! Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment et traversa le parking sans faire réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au milieu de la circulation dense de Paris. Lorsqu'il gara son véhicule devant l'immeuble qui abritait le siège de la maison « KEI », George sentait l'excitation le gagner.

Pourtant, rien dans sa démarche où sa façon de se tenir, rien ne laissait percevoir son empressement. Il grimpa l'escalier et se figea presque sur le palier au-dessous d'où se situait Kei. Un sanglot étouffé le fit frissonner d'appréhension. George monta lentement deux marches et vit dans l'interstice de l'entre deux étages, Ichigo Kuchiki qui essuyait brièvement ses larmes. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

George retint son souffle. Jamais, il n'aurait cru voir cet homme pleurer. Il observa ses gestes et fut surpris de le voir faire un geste brusque sur son torse. Il vit soudain le corps de Kuchiki s'effondré au sol… comme… comme un vêtement. George faillit s'exclamer sous la surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur quand il vit ce même corps réduit à une épaisseur de feuille à cigarette et rouler pour disparaitre.

Plus rien !

George resta paralysé entre les deux étages. Son cœur battait sourdement. C'était impossible. Son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à analyser ce qui venait de se produire. Pourtant, la scène passait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une voix féminine l'interpella.

« Koizumi-san… Quelle surprise ! Vous nous rendiez visite ? Kuchiki-san est parti en voyage… »

Difficilement, George porta son attention sur Inoue Orihime. La jeune femme l'observait toujours avec son regard doux. Il voulut parler mais en fut incapable.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme Koizumi-san… Venez, je vais vous offrir une bonne tasse de thé…

— Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'un peu… plus fort ? »

Inoue détailla la silhouette élégante de Gorge et son regard devint chaleureux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un humain aussi perdu qu'à cet instant. Elle hocha la tête.

« Si… nous avons quelques bouteilles d'alcool forts. Venez… J'ai un peu de temps et j'ai besoin de… compagnie. La votre est très agréable… »

Inoue quitta le palier et regagna le bureau. Qu'avait donc vu George Koizumi pour être livide à ce point ? Serait-il possible qu'il ait pu voir Kurosaki quitter son corps ? Elle allait tenter de le savoir. Il était certain qu'il avait dû voir quelque chose. Elle avait perçu sa faible énergie spirituelle. Mais, certainement pas Ichigo… surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en quittant les locaux. Elle fit entrer George dans le bureau d'Ichigo et se tourna vers une Alicia stupéfaite.

« Apportez nous de quoi nous désaltérer…

— Oui… Tout de suite… »

Inoue ferma la porte derrière elle. George plissa les yeux et examina la jeune femme et la lueur dans son regard, le déstabilisa.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo pénétra dans le bureau de son père et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Isshin se tourna vers son fils et les deux hommes se détaillèrent, sans animosité.

« Entre… Ichigo ! »

Le capitaine de la neuvième division traversa la pièce après avoir fermé la porte. Il prit place sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau de son père.

« Que puis-je pour toi, après toutes ses années… mon fils ?

— Beaucoup papa… beaucoup… »


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Voici un chapitre particulier. Je le dédicace à IchiiX pour son anniversaire.

Bon anniversaire !

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié pour cette fic, Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture,

Texte : Non bêta corrigé (ben, j'ai pris un peu mon temps… vu que cela faisait un petit moment ^^)

Disclamer : bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Paradise Kiss à Ai Yazawa (j'ai failli l'oublier -_-')

°°0o0°°

Installé sur un fauteuil, George observait la rue en contrebas. Les véhicules circulaient en nombre. Encore une grève dans les transports en commun obligeait les franciliens à prendre leurs voitures et bientôt, toutes les voies de circulation seraient bouchées. C'était une façon comme une autre de s'occuper l'esprit.

Le costumier se souvenait des explications vaseuses d'Ishida-san. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il tentait de connaître la vérité. Il n'était pas effrayé, quoiqu'il ait été sous le choc et qu'une dose d'alcool fort lui fut nécessaire… Le visage de l'associée de Kuchiki lui revint en mémoire. Apaisant et souriant, comme si elle parlait à un enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar. Croyait-elle pouvoir lui faire gober ses mensonges ?

Georges aurait bien tenté de lui faire avouer, mais avait abandonné. De toute façon, il était presque impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Et puis, il avait été sous le choc de sa découverte. À présent, il était impatient de rencontrer Kuchiki pourquoi ? Qu'il l'éclaire sur son tour de passe-passe ? Pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas devenu fou ? Georges ne savait plus.

Il se leva brutalement et se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ce matin même, il avait rendez-vous avec un nouveau metteur en scène pour un nouveau spectacle. Il n'avait pas trois mois pour réaliser ses cartons et une bonne partie des costumes. Une chance que ce ne soit pas une comédie musicale du type « le roi-soleil ».

George se rongea un ongle et observa la rue une nouvelle fois. Isabella avait raison. Il était incapable d'avoir une relation normale avec qui que ce soit. Il se fourrait immanquablement dans les ennuis et quelque part, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. De toute façon, Kuchiki ne semblait pas non plus intéressé par lui. Alors, autant qu'il abandonne. Jamais il n'avait qu'émender l'amour de quelqu'un alors encore moins d'un homme marié !

Il se redressa et passa devant un miroir en pied et s'observa sans complaisance. Il épousseta sa veste d'un revers de main, et attrapa un manteau. Le costumier se saisit de son chapeau et le visa sur sa tête. Après s'être assuré de sa mise une dernière fois, il estima être présentable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Georges affrontait la rue. Il remonta le col de son manteau et marcha d'un bon pas vers son rendez-vous. Le théâtre n'était pas si loin. George s'arrêta sur le trottoir brutalement. Était-ce son imagination ou bien avait-il entendu des hurlements qui ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il ne connaissait sur cette planète. Son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement, tandis qu'un frisson glacé le traversa.

Aux aguets, il tenta d'entendre à nouveau les cris et lorsqu'il les entendit, ces derniers étaient vraiment plus proches. Soudain, au milieu d'un hurlement, la voix s'éteignit. Le costumier resta quelques minutes, les sens en alerte mais, plus rien. Tout avait disparu comme s'il était sous le coup d'une imagination débordante.

Que lui arrivait-il actuellement ? Georges décida de presser le pas. Il n'était pas du genre à paraître anxieux, bien qu'il cache toujours bien son jeu la plupart du temps. À cette idée, le costumier repensa à Kuchiki et sa manière de disparaître… Si… cet événement, l'avait rendu très nerveux !

°°0o0°°

Ichigo fit le tour de lui-même. L'appartement était petit, mais lumineux. Le parquet vernis et ancien craquait à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, songea le shinigami, il avait suffisamment d'espace.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour accéder au balcon. Il vit la cour intérieure propre et dans laquelle, des arbustes en pots agrémentaient l'espace propre et coquet. Le bruit de la circulation s'entendait à peine. Il se sentait bien et se serait chez lui.

« Quand pensez-vous ? Il est exactement comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Au calme, avec une chambre, un séjour, une salle de bain et cuisine… De plus, il est situé en plein cœur de Paris. Vous êtes quasiment au pied de tous les monuments importants de la ville.

Ichigo se tourna vers le vendeur.

« Exact, il a toutes les qualités que je recherchais… Et, c'est le plus beau que vous m'ayez fait visiter jusqu'à présent. Je vais faire une proposition que vous présenterez à l'actuelle propriétaire. Vous m'appellerez sur mon portable pour me tenir au courant.

— N'oubliez pas que vous aurez aussi à passer devant le notaire…

— Je m'en souviens bien. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que ce type d'appartement se revende bien…

— Vous comptez déjà déménager ? S'étonna l'agent immobilier.

— Non… pas vraiment. Mais, je ne veux pas que cet appartement soit un boulet pour ceux qui l'hériteront ensuite… »

Le vendeur n'osa plus poser de questions, vu l'expression fermée du Japonais. Comment pouvait-il parler d'héritage en étant si jeune ? Enfin, ses clients étaient toujours excentriques et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Le portable du roux sonna. Après un bref coup d'œil, Ichigo vit le nom d'Inoue s'afficher.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en japonais.

— Uryuu m'a dit que tu étais revenu ?

— Hai…

— Tu es où ?

— Dans le 7ème…

— Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

— Je visite un appartement.

— Tu… tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Et… tu vas pouvoir payer ton loyer ?

— Je discute du prix et… mon père m'avance l'argent pour que je puisse me loger. »

Un court silence s'installa. La voix d'Orihime devint légèrement larmoyante.

« C'est à cause de moi ?

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! » Soupira Ichigo voyant arriver les immanquables lamentations de la jeune femme. « Si je pars, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de votre intimité et moi aussi. J'en ai assez de vous tracasser.

— Comment vas-tu faire tes nuits ?

— Je ne suis plus un gamin… répondit calmement le shinigami.

— C'est vrai… mais…

— Inoue… Tu es enceinte à présent. Si tu passes une partie de tes nuits avec moi… si je sais cela, je ne dormirai plus du tout.

— C'est de ma faute… » pleura Orihime.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler ainsi, mais, il ne comptait pas passer des heures au téléphone à se justifier. Si Uryuu pouvait le supporter, lui… ne pouvait plus. Pourquoi était-il à ce point sur les nerfs ? Ichigo se mit à marcher de long en large et déclara sèchement.

« Écoute, toi et Uryuu vous êtes en train de fonder une famille. Même si je suis un ami, je dois pouvoir vivre par moi-même. J'ai dit à Byakuya que je voulais évoluer, grandir… sans son aide. Ce n'est pas pour me faire materner de l'autre côté. Et puis… moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'air et de prendre mes distances. Cela arrive, seulement un peu plus vite que prévu.

— Je comprends, … mais, c'est si soudain…

— Hime… je dois te laisser. Je te parlerai au bureau demain…

— Où dors-tu actuellement ?

— Dans un hôtel…

— Ah… tu ne veux plus…

— Non ! J'ai besoin d'être seul moi aussi… alors à demain. Ichigo avait adouci le son de sa voix.

— Bien… alors à demain… »

Ichigo se tourna vers l'agent immobilier et déclara.

« Alors, … nous en étions où ? » »

°°0o0°°

Installer devant la montagne de papiers, Ichigo ne voyait pas les heures défilées. Shouhei avait profité de sa présence dans son bureau humain, pour venir « visiter », mais aussi lui donner des papiers de la division à faire en urgence. Jamais, il ne s'en sortirait. Ichigo avait demandé qu'on le laisse tranquille. Toutefois, Inoue s'était glissée au cours d'une pause qu'elle lui improvisa avec une tasse de thé.

« Tu sais… C'est assez bizarre la vie sans toi". Commença la rousse.

Ichigo avait haussé un sourcil et observé son amie. Que cherchait-elle à lui dire ?

« Mais, je dois admettre que la vie à deux c'est beaucoup mieux, … je ne veux pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit… ajouta précipitamment son amie.

— Je te comprends. Sourit Ichigo. Uryuu aussi doit apprécier…

— Oui, … il est plus… détendu.

— Je me doute. Fit songeur Ichigo.

— Tu sais… la dernière fois où tu es partit à la Soul Society…

— Oui ?

— Georges Koizumi t'a vu quitter ton corps…

— Pardon ?

Ichigo se redressa de son siège et observa Inoue avec intensité. La rousse rit gênée et remonta ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler au téléphone et comme tu étais occupé… En fait, depuis ce temps, il ne vient plus nous voir.

— Ah… tant mieux… » Répliqua Ichigo songeur.

Oui, … il valait mieux que Koizumi reste au loin. Il ne faisait pas partie du même monde après tout… Ichigo n'écouta que d'une oreille les paroles d'Inoue et répondit laconiquement. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé Hime, mais, j'ai besoin de retourner à mon travail… je suis un peu… débordé.

— J'ai senti la présence d'Hisagi-san…

— Il est venu me donner du travail…

— Maintenant que ton fukutaicho sait où tu te trouves… c'est évident que tu recevras sa visite très souvent… Je me demande, si tu peux suivre le rythme.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… occupes-toi plutôt de toi… et du bébé. » Sourit Ichigo.

Orihime devint écarlate et posa une main sur son ventre. Sa gêne fit rapidement place à de la joie et Ichigo en profita pour la taquiner. Elle trouva un prétexte pour s'éloigner, refusant d'être sa tête de turque.

Une fois seul, Ichigo se rassit sur son fauteuil. Ainsi Koizumi l'avait vu… Ichigo songea que ce type était le seul humain qui avait attiré son attention depuis son arrivé à Paris. Qu'allait-il faire ? Sa première pensée avait été du soulagement, mais d'un autre côté… s'il voulait entretenir une relation autre qu'avec Byakuya… enfin, il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne à la Soul Society et que sa seule chance d'avoir une quelconque relation se trouvait à Paris ou ailleurs…

Paris… ville romantique ? Il n'en savait rien. Ichigo vivait reclus depuis trois ans. Il n'avait rien vu de la vie. Il s'était échappé pour vivre et… il passait son temps à travailler. Les yeux bleus de Georges un brin moqueur lui manquait. Le shinigami songea aux discussions qu'ils avaient eues. S'il ne faisait rien… rien ne se passerait dans sa vie.

Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Non, … il voulait connaître autre chose. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était avec Byakuya. Il songea que quoi qu'il fasse, il resterait marié avec lui. Cet état de fait, lui paraissait merveilleux avant, mais maintenant ?

Ichigo se replongea dans le travail, après tout il n'avait pas le temps pour les fredaines… Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit son portable et après quelques secondes à lire le numéro du costumier, il l'appela.

« Koizumi Georges… Fit le styliste d'une voix absente.

— Kurosaki Ichigo…

Un petit silence s'établit et Ichigo continua.

« Je… je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis un petit moment et… j'aurai souhaité boire un verre en votre compagnie.

— Je vous croyais… mort. Répliqua George d'une voix égale.

Le cœur d'Ichigo eut un raté. À quoi s'attendait-il après tout ?

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger… Je vais vous laisser.

— Pourquoi utilisez-vous « Kurosaki » au lieu de « Kuchiki » ?

— Mon mari et moi nous nous sommes séparés. Répliqua sérieusement le roux.

— Je vois…

La porte du bureau d'Ichigo s'ouvrit. Uryuu apparut et il déclara énerver.

« Ichigo… Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, Hime ne va pas bien…

— Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le shinigami.

— On ne sait pas alors… j'ai des trucs à finir pour les commandes et je n'ai pas le temps. C'est urgent et…

— Tu te calmes Uryuu… conduis Hime à l'hôpital… je me charge de finir les coutures…

— Tu ne sais pas coudre crétin !

— Je me suis amélioré… Contesta le roux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit la voix calme de George.

Ichigo avait complètement oublié qu'il tenait son portable en main.

« Je suis désolé Koizumi-san, … c'est un problème… Je vais devoir vous laisser, à plus tard. »

Le bip de la sonnerie se fit entendre et Ichigo leva la tête vers Uryuu.

« Écoute, … il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Alors, va t'occuper d'Hime ou bien, je vais vraiment me fâcher. »

Ichigo avait fait le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre son ami. Uryuu passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et brutalement quitta la pièce. Le shinigami passa rapidement devant Alicia et déclara calmement.

« Je suis dans l'atelier… et je ne veux pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte !

— Très bien patron ! » Rétorqua Alicia presque au garde à vous.

Ichigo se rendit de l'autre côté de l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte de l'atelier. Il se dirigea vers le modèle qu'Uryuu terminait et il enfila un cousin à épingle et observa le modèle pour voir où le couturier en était arrivé. Ichigo se saisit de la feuille d'instruction et jeta un bref coup d'œil au modèle. Uryuu le tuerait parce qu'il avait fini son modèle, mais, il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Ils étaient trop petits dans ce milieu pour pouvoir avoir des états d'âme.

Ichigo se mit en route et songea à Isshin et à leur entretien. Les deux hommes s'étaient expliqués durant un long moment. Isshin ne comprenait pas qu'Ichigo puisse quitter Byakuya parce que pour lui, il était toujours amoureux de son mari. Ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs… mais, il comprenait aussi que son fils ait envie de « vivre ». Finalement, le capitaine de la dixième division avait fourni à Ichigo les moyens de pouvoir s'acheter un appartement mais, aussi d'agrandir la société qu'il avait créée. Cela avait coûté au roux mais, s'il voulait qu'Uryuu et Orihime soit à l'abri et puisse élever leur enfant tranquille, il dût aussi ravaler sa fierté et demander de l'aide.

À la surprise d'Ichigo, Isshin semblait plutôt fier du parcours qu'il avait accompli dans le monde humain. Il était surpris par le choix de son fils et surtout que sa maison de couture puisse fonctionner, mais, avait parié que celle-ci s'agrandirait.

Pour éviter qu'Ichigo se sente trop gêné, Isshin avait proposé de devenir actionnaire en partit de la maison de couture Kei et leur fournissait ainsi de l'argent crucial pour la survie de sa petite entreprise. Karin et Yuzu avaient aussi participé plus tard au débat. Ses sœurs s'étaient elles-mêmes portées acquisitrice de quelques actions. Elles trouvaient l'aventure excitante. Elles avaient donné chacune une petite partie de leurs économies et Ichigo avait commencé à se sentir soulagé et voir presque l'avenir en rose.

Ichigo avait naturellement téléphoné à Uryuu pour l'avertir de cette entrée d'argent providentiel. Même si le Quincy avait grincé des dents, il n'avait pas protesté. Ils connaissaient suffisamment leurs situations actuelles pour faire la fine bouche. Les virements s'étaient effectués rapidement, et Ichigo avait demandé à son ami de payer Alicia en ajoutant une petite prime pour l'aide qu'elle leur apportait.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et ce furent les cris d'Alicia qui alertèrent Ichigo plongé sur la coupe de son modèle. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Georges. Le shinigami se redressa. Alicia dépassa le costumier, énervé.

« Patron… j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce type est impossible, … il n'a pas voulu…

— C'est bon Alicia, … vous pouvez nous laisser.

— Ah... » la jeune femme ferma la bouche et scruta les traits fermés de son patron. Elle toussota et reprit, « je vous laisse… dois-je laisser passer quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela m'évitera de perdre du temps.

— Personne d'autre Alicia, merci. »

Son assistante quitta les lieux en reniflant. George qui portait un chapeau, le retira du bout de ses doigts et le jeta négligemment sur une chaise. Ichigo le trouvait très séduisant dans son costume au tombé impeccable. Cette nonchalance mélangée à une distinction naturelle un peu comme si la nature avait fait un mix entre Kyouraku et son mari.

« Il semble que vous ayez besoin d'aide… Kurosaki-san…

— Et vous vous proposez de m'offrir la vôtre ? Ironisa le roux.

— Je suis couturier… et je manie à merveille le fil, l'aiguille et… la machine à coudre.

George observa entre ses cils, l'homme devant lui. Il n'y pouvait rien… dès qu'il voyait ce type, il était attiré, voir hypnotisé par son regard de fauve et cette animalité qui sortait par chacun de ses pores. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix au téléphone, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il se disait plus tôt… Kurosaki l'intéressait bien plus que n'importe qui. Et puis, il était un mystère pour lui.

Ichigo l'observa un instant incrédule. Puis, se reprenant il adressa un petit sourire à son interlocuteur et déclara

« Eh bien, toute aide ne sera pas de refus.

— Isabella ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui. Elle doit finir elle-même quelques costumes pour le théâtre.

— Je ne voudrais pas abuser si vous aviez vous-même quelque chose à terminer…

— Je l'ai terminé avant de venir vous voir. » Répondit le costumier calmement. « Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ? Je pense que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à perdre.

— Eh bien… » Ichigo se gratta le sommet du front et déclara d'une voix soucieuse. « J'ai fait les découpes d'une pièce complète, mais, maintenant il faut assembler les morceaux.

— Vous avez les cartons et…

Ichigo se tourna et montra le modèle et les instructions, annotées dessus. Le carton était couvert de morceaux de tissu et Georges apprécia la qualité des notes et des détails. Il aurait ajouté quelques petites choses, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ses modèles… trop sobres à son goût. Georges retira sa veste et la posa soigneusement sur une chaise. Il s'installa derrière une machine à coudre et entreprit l'assemblage de la robe.

Ichigo observa le costumier pendant quelques minutes et vit que ce dernier était franchement plus doué qu'il ne le serait certainement jamais.

« Je voudrais vous remercier… commença Ichigo.

George leva les yeux un bref instant et répliqua d'une voix un peu absente.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard… quand nous en aurons fini. Pour l'instant, nous avons du travail. »

Le shinigami essuya son front de soulagement et se tourna vers l'autre modèle qui devait absolument être terminé avant la fin de semaine. Ichigo retroussa un peu plus ses manches et se perdit dans la confection du patron. Il ne vit pas le regard de Georges qui suivait chacun de ses gestes, pour ensuite s'absorber sur le sien.

Georges avait eu un coup au cœur quand il était entré et encore à cet instant, ... Kurosaki avait laissé tomber la veste et retroussé ses manches. Ses avant-bras vigoureux et bronzés laissaient deviner une musculature puissante. Sa chemise était ouverte sur trois boutons en partant du col, et de la voir entrouverte lui donnait des idées, comme lui retirer complètement ou bien…, Georges se concentra sur son travail. Il ne voulait pas bâcler ce qu'il faisait. Sa réputation était en jeu après tout.

Pourtant, de temps en temps son regard s'échappait pour épier le jeune homme penché sur la table, traçant le patron avec beaucoup de soin. Son visage était barré par un froncement de sourcil et pourtant, cela ne lui enlevait en rien son charisme. Georges relu attentivement les instructions. Après quelques minutes, il reprit sa couture et songea qu'il avait été un imbécile de ne plus donner signe de vie. Il s'en moquait bien de ce que pouvait être Kurosaki après tout… Il avait échafaudé beaucoup de solution, jusqu'à l'imaginé en ange, … mais pour lui c'était net, l'homme ne faisait pas partie de ce qui pourrait être associé au mal.

Bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un type quittait son corps et le pliait comme une vulgaire feuille en papier… Georges ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas peur. Peut-être parce que Orihime Ishida semblait trouver cela normal ? Son mari aussi semblait au courant… vu le comportement qu'il arborait lorsque le mari de Kurosaki l'avait rejoint. Apparemment… Kuchiki devait être comme Kurosaki. La plupart de leur parole, lui avait paru sibylline pourtant, eux semblaient parfaitement s'y retrouver.

Son cerveau depuis quelques semaines n'était fixé que sur une seule personne. Ichigo Kurosaki. Au départ, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé séduisant et tout à fait à son goût et puis, maintenant…, parce qu'il planait comme une aura de mystère. Il avait envie de le découvrir… et puis, Kurosaki était complètement différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici. Georges songea que si le styliste se révélait dangereux, … il s'éloignerait. C'était une option, au cas où il se tromperait sur lui.

De nouveau son regard se porta sur l'homme qui commençait à découper les pièces. Non… Kurosaki ne dégageait pas, cette espèce d'aura malsaine. Il ressemblait seulement à un homme avec autant de problèmes que n'importe qui. Soucieux des autres aussi apparemment. Georges avait goûté à la présence chaleureuse de ce type et maintenant… il voulait voir jusqu'où cela le mènerait.

Ichigo se redressa et grimaça. Penché sur la table depuis quelques heures, cette position commençait à avoir raison de ses muscles devenus raides. Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda tout le travail qu'il lui restait à faire. Comment Uryuu pouvait-il s'en sortir dans de pareilles conditions ? Son estomac cria famine, le surprenant.

Son regard se porta sur Georges qui terminait la robe qu'il avait commencée plus tôt. Ichigo s'approcha et admira le travail.

« C'est magnifique… Je n'aurai jamais obtenu un pareil résultat !

— Je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Rétorqua Georges sans rire.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et observa le costumier. Il dégageait une telle assurance qu'elle en devenait pédante. Le shinigami faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint. Georges avait passé pratiquement toute son après-midi avec lui et le travail qu'il avait effectué était meilleur que celui d'Uryuu. Ce dernier en serait vert de rage, le connaissant.

« Cela vous dirait d'aller manger un morceau ensemble ?

— Nous n'avons pas fini ! Déclara Georges sans sourire.

— Peut-être… mais, j'ai faim. Et lorsque j'ai faim… je n'arrive plus à travailler et je fais n'importe quoi. Alors… acceptez-vous mon invitation ?

— En avez-vous les moyens ? Sourit le costumier malgré lui.

— Pour ce soir… oui.

— Alors, j'accepte. »

Ichigo remit sa chemise en place et se reboutonna. George récupéra sa veste et attendit le styliste, car à présent il en était sûr… KEI n'était autre que Kurosaki Ichigo. Il lui ferait avouer… à un moment ou un autre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et le rejoignit à la porte. Alors qu'il fermait cette dernière à clef, Ichigo eut un petit sourire.

« Vous ne me pressez pas de questions ? Je suis étonné.

— De quel type ? Répliqua George en plissant les paupières.

— Du genre… N'est-ce pas vous Kei ? »

Georges ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ichigo rit doucement et s'engagea dans l'escalier suivi par le costumier qui lança dans son dos stupéfait.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'avais cette remarque en tête ?

— Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être grande clerc, … notre maison est toute petite et nous ne sommes que quatre à être ici en permanence. En parlant de cela… commença Ichigo.

Arrivé à la porte, le shinigami désigna une rue se situant plus loin sur leur gauche.

« Je connais un petit restaurant italien pas trop mal par ici… Cela vous tente ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Les deux hommes marchèrent d'un bon pas, surtout parce qu'Ichigo mourrait de faim. George ne disait rien. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Que vouliez-vous dire par « en parlant de cela ? »

— Oh… je pense embaucher une couturière… si nous voulons faire face à nos commandes, il faut que nous agrandissions… »

Ichigo sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en proposa à Georges qui déclina.

« Vous savez, … cela nuit à la santé… » »

Le shinigami eut un petit sourire et déclara moqueur.

« Vous soucieriez vous de ma santé… Koizumi-san ?

— Vous savez pertinemment que je m'intéresse à vous alors inutile de me faire avouer quelque chose qui est une évidence. Je n'aime pas ce genre de discussion stérile… Par contre, j'ai une question pour vous… Auriez-vous changé d'idée me concernant ?

— Pourquoi aurai-je changé d'idée ? Commença Ichigo.

Georges eut un petit sourire moqueur et adressa un clin d'œil de velours à Ichigo. Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer. Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait adressé d'œillade incendiaire. Le shinigami en fut troublé.

« Votre coup de fil, … je vous manquais ? Après tout… vous m'avez invité à prendre un verre… qui se transforme maintenant en dîner.

Ichigo sentait quelques bouffées de chaleur montée à ses joues. Il n'avait jamais été aussi direct avec Byakuya. En fait, tout était… différent. C'était déstabilisant pour lui. Son cœur battait très fort et tous ses points de repère éclataient.

« Oui, … j'envisage les choses de manière différentes entre nous.

— Bien… Pouvons-nous considérer cette soirée comme notre premier rendez-vous ?

Ichigo se tourna vers Georges qui le dévisageait calmement. Son chapeau vissé sur la tête lui cachait une partie de son visage. Le shinigami le releva avec son index, et il lui rendit son regard.

« Nous pouvons considérer cette soirée comme notre premier rendez-vous. »

Georges eut un petit sourire. Sa main se leva et il caressa la joue du styliste du bout de son pouce. Ichigo apprécia la douleur et la chaleur du geste. Le regard de George s'était incroyablement adouci et lui donnait une expression chaleureuse qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas chez Byakuya. Ichigo envoya le capitaine de la sixième division loin dans sa tête. Il appréciait réellement la présence de l'humain.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller… si nous voulons manger…

— Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre estomac… Sourit le costumier.

— C'est vrai, j'ai plutôt un bon coup de fourchette. »

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent en silence. Seuls leurs doigts s'effleuraient de tant à autres en marchant. L'atmosphère, entre eux, était agréable et détendue. Arrivé devant le restaurant, Ichigo entra le premier et interpella Luigi qui vola à sa rencontre littéralement.

« Kuchiki-san… je suis heureux de vous voir.

— Une table pour deux… »

Luigi se pencha et vit Georges. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de reprendre avec un immense sourire.

« Venez, … votre table habituelle est libre…

— Vous êtes très connu ici… Ironisa le costumier.

— J'ai pris certaines habitudes, je dois le dire.

Assis à table, et Luigi étant repartit avec la commande des apéritifs, George repris.

« Être casanier n'est pas ma tasse de thé…

— Pour moi c'est plutôt pratique ici…

Ichigo sursauta lorsqu'une jambe se glissa entre les siennes. Georges avait croisé ses mains et avait posé son menton dessus. Son chapeau avait été placé sur une des chaises qui encerclait la table. Ses yeux bleus intenses fixaient attentivement le roux qui ne laissa pas voir son trouble.

« Kurosaki-san… si je ne me trompe pas… vous n'avez connu que votre mari…

— Koizumi-san… j'ai l'impression de prendre un train en pleine vitesse…

— Voulez-vous que je vous séduise ? Cela vous mettrait plus à l'aise ? Suggéra Georges. C'est tout à fait dans mes possibilités.

— Cessez ce jeu…, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. » Souffla Ichigo mal à l'aise.

— Je vous fais peur ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et adopta la même attitude que le costumier.

« N'essayez pas de me provoquer. Vous risqueriez d'être très surpris.

Luigi vint se planter à côté d'eux et les deux couturiers se plongèrent dans le menu. Après avoir pris leurs commandes, le patron s'effaça. Ichigo dégusta sa bière et observa Georges qui sirotait son Martini.

« J'avoue vous voir plus comme un homme d'action… » Fit songeur George sans quitter son interlocuteur du regard.

— Je le suis… » répondit Ichigo surpris par le changement de sujet.

— Non, … je veux dire, un type du genre militaire ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Vous êtes assez droit et vous semblez agir avec un certain code de l'honneur. Ce n'est pas courant.

— Peut-être ai-je loupé ma vocation. »

Ichigo se cacha derrière son verre. George était du genre perspicace. D'ailleurs, il continua.

« Vous et votre _ex_-mari semblez sur la même longueur d'onde, … cela doit être déroutant pour vous d'être avec une personne qui est diamétralement opposé à vos principes ?

— Koizumi-san…

— Georges… se serait plus simple de s'appeler par nos prénoms, comme les Français les fonds eux-mêmes…

— Georges… repris Ichigo après quelques secondes. N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'aller trop vite ?

— J'aime savoir ou plutôt connaître la personne avec qui je suis. » Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres du costumier qui reprit légèrement amer. « Par le passé, je ne cherchais pas vraiment…, mais vous êtes une énigme pour moi… et une énigme avec beaucoup de secrets.

— Secret ? S'étonna Ichigo légèrement sur la défensive.

— Soyons un peu franc tous les deux… Qu'êtes-vous vraiment ?

— Pardon ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à toute allure. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que George était dans le même état. Le costumier avait, la gorge sèche. Même s'il tentait de maîtriser la situation, même s'il essayait de paraître sûr de lui… il n'avait jamais attendu une réponse aussi fébrilement. Sauf peut-être, celle d'Hikari. Mais, à présent c'était une histoire ancienne.

C'est donc sereinement que George prit son verre de vin, et le porta à ses lèvres avec une certaine grâce.

« Kurosaki Ichigo… qu'êtes-vous donc ?

— Si vous n'êtes pas plus précis, je ne risque pas de vous répondre. Bien que, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez me parler. Je suis styliste et…

— Et ? Insista George devant le silence brutal de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi me désignez-vous en tant qu'humain ? Pourquoi, vous ai-je vus disparaître et vu votre corps aplati et rouler comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu ? Et ne me sortez pas les explications abracadabrantes d'Ishida-san…»

Ichigo et George se dévisageaient intensément. Le roux ne vit aucune peur dans le regard bleu. Seulement une certaine curiosité et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Le costumier reprit en voyant la déconcertassions sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Ichigo… je comprends que nous ayons tous des secrets et moi-même, je ne pense pas tous les dévoiler… après tout, nous avons le droit à notre petit jardin, intouchable par les autres. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que vous soyez seulement une relation d'un soir. Je ne possède toutefois pas de secrets qui soient si important qu'ils puissent vous ébranler…

— Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que vous pourriez découvrir ? Coupa Ichigo moqueur.

— Non… Orihime Ishida tout comme son mari ne semble pas être terrifié par vous, alors… je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'effrayer…

Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Il entama sa pizza et après quelques bouchées, durant lesquelles Georges fit de même, le shinigami soupira et demanda.

« Vous savez, … vous ne devriez pas, vous fier ni à Orihime, ni à Uryuu… Ce ne sont pas des humains comme les autres.

— Qu'est ce que la Soul Society, et que représente le Soutaicho pour vous ? »

Ichigo se gratta la tête et se souvint de la présence d'Isabella et du costumier au moment où Byakuya était venue le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le noble avait parlé sans retenu.

« Êtes-vous… un ange ? » Demanda George.

Le costumier rougit malgré lui par l'énormité de ce qu'il disait. Pour lui, ses choses là ne devaient pas exister, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer, l'inexplicable. Ichigo éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Non, … je ne suis pas cela… Je ne suis qu'une âme… Sourit le shinigami.

— Une âme ? C'est tout ? » George était désappointé.

Le regard bleu se fit acéré et George plissa les yeux.

« Une âme… dite-moi pourquoi je suis capable de vous voir ?

— Je porte un gigai pour me matérialiser.

— Gigai ?

— Une enveloppe si vous préférez…

— Êtes-vous… différent en tant qu'âme ?

— Différent ?

— Je veux dire, … elle vous représente réellement ?

— Oui, … je ne suis pas un monstre si c'est ce que vous craigniez… »

George scruta intensément son interlocuteur. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse et finalement, il déclara songeur.

« Vous ne me dites pas tout… Cela vous plaît de vous amuser de moi ? Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple âme.

— Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Je ne pense pas que toutes les âmes puissent se permettre de se « matérialiser » comme vous le faites. Je pense pour cela qu'il faut un certain statut. Si toutes les simples âmes pouvaient faire comme vous, je pense que nous serions si nombreux qu'il serait impossible de circuler sur cette planète. Je me trompe ? »

Ichigo resta silencieux. George haussa un sourcil et soupira.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille… Je dirai que je me contenterai de vous en tant que « simple âme ». Mais… si quelque chose devait m'arriver, pour je ne sais quelle raison… Évitez de me mêler à ses histoires.

— Je ne le permettrai pas ! Murmura Ichigo surpris.

— Nous verrons bien… J'ai tout de même une autre question…

— Laquelle ?

George souhaitait quelques éclaircissements malgré tout.

— Dites-moi… Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ?

— Euh… si… marmonna Ichigo.

— Vraiment ? » Le costumier était très surpris. « Je pensais qu'une fois dans l'au-delà nous ne pouvions plus mourir…

— Si… nous le pouvons encore. Généralement quand cela se produit, nous disparaissons pour nous réincarner.

— Oh… je vois… Donc, vous vieillissez comme nous ?

— Pas tout à fait…

George observa son interlocuteur. Un frisson le traversa, mais il ne savait plus si c'était l'excitation ou bien de l'angoisse. Ichigo termina sa dernière bouchée et s'essuya les mains.

« Je vieillis mais beaucoup moins vite que sur le plan humain.

— Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda surpris Georges.

— Vingt-trois ans… presque vingt-quatre.

— Vous faites un peu plus jeune que votre âge mais, pas tant que cela…

— Oui…

Ichigo soupira et se rejeta sur sa chaise. Il finit par déclarer le regard dans le vague.

« C'est parce que je suis mort à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

À ses mots, Georges se raidit sur sa chaise. Le costumier ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Mort ? Ichigo Kurosaki était mort ? Pour lui, l'homme devant lui-même s'il faisait partie du surnaturel, il faisait partie des êtres surnaturels et pas un humain qui avait rendu l'âme pour revenir parmi les vivants. La nausée commençait à monter et son cœur se mit à battre lourdement.

Ichigo s'en aperçut et eut un petit sourire ironique.

« J'aurai tellement voulu que vous ne le sachiez pas… soupira le shinigami.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous avez peur… même si vous tentez de vous maîtriser depuis tout à l'heure. Georges… ce ne serait pas normal si vous n'étiez pas terrifié. Je ne suis pas qu'une simple âme et vous dire ce que je suis réellement vous ferez prendre vos jambes à votre cou. Vous avez vu ce que vous n'auriez pas dû voir. Et maintenant, vous voulez connaître ce à quoi j'appartiens. Je suis honnête autant que je le peux, mais je sais les limites à ne pas dépasser.

— Soyez honnête jusqu'au bout… Kurosaki-san !

Ichigo nota le changement de tessiture de la voix. Imperceptible s'il n'y faisait pas attention, pourtant au combien révélatrice de l'émotion qui avait gagné brutalement le costumier. Et puis, surtout le retour de l'utilisation de son nom de famille. L'expression du styliste devint fatiguée.

« Souhaitez-vous vraiment entendre cette vérité ? Vous êtes actuellement presque pétrifié… »

Ichigo ne mentait pas. George fronçait les sourcils et les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient au fil de la conversation. Ses pupilles semblaient dilatées par l'angoisse. Même s'il gardait son calme depuis le début, actuellement le masque craquelait.

« Dites-moi ce que vous êtes… Kurosaki-san… »

D'un geste de la main, Ichigo appela Luigi et demanda l'addition. Ce dernier fut déçu de voir partir son meilleur client, mais s'empressa d'apporter la note. Après avoir réglé et en silence, les deux hommes sortirent. Après quelques pas, Ichigo sortit son paquet de cigarettes, réfléchissant toujours à la manière de le dire. Il n'était pas obligé…, mais quelque part maintenant, il était préférable qu'il soit sincère jusqu'au bout.

Et puis… Georges lui plaisait indubitablement. Même s'il n'avait pas la même passion qu'il éprouvait pour Byakuya, il y avait quelque chose entre eux. De plus, Georges était le seul homme à lui faire oublier son mari. Il avait envie de lui. Ichigo voulait le rencontrer encore, et pourquoi ne pas partager un petit bout de vie commune ?

Georges croyait devenir fou avec ce silence qui se prolongeait interminable. Ce qui était sûr pour lui, c'était qu'il avait peur d'entendre les paroles de l'homme devant lui. Ichigo scrutait le ciel intensément comme pour y lire une réponse. Georges au fond, aurait aimé ne pas savoir. Il n'aurait pas voulu savoir parce qu'il savait qu'il serait touché. Kurosaki l'avait réveillé d'un long sommeil et il reprenait goût à la vie.

Après une grande inspiration… Ichigo se tourna à nouveau vers George, dont il ne voyait qu'une partie du visage. Un côté éclairé par un réverbère, l'autre étant caché par l'ombre de son chapeau. Qu'il était beau et infiniment distingué dans cette rue où quelques badauds se promenaient encore. Si proche et si lointain de Byakuya.

« Si je te disais que je suis un Dieu de la mort Georges,… que dirais-tu ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Voici la suite des aventures d'Ichigo et de Georges. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire. Je vous dit à très bientôt...

Texte corrigé par : IchiiX et Relecture : Leeloo

Disclamer : bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Paradise Kiss à Ai Yazawa (j'ai failli l'oublier -_-')

°°0o0°°

Le silence se prolongeait. Ichigo ne bougeait pas. Son regard était plongé dans celui du costumier qui le fixait comme s'il se fut agit d'un fantôme. La dernière fois, où il avait été aussi troublé… cela remontait à son mariage. Combien, il avait attendu cette journée avec appréhension. Et là, comme ce jour-là, il avait l'impression que son destin se jouait.

George n'arrivait pas à enregistrer l'information. Shinigami ? Kurosaki Ichigo était un dieu de la mort ? C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il lui était impossible d'émettre la moindre parole. Il tentait de garder son masque, pour ne pas exprimer toute l'horreur que lui inspirait cette déclaration.

« Georges… finit par reprendre Ichigo. Je crois… qu'il faut que je vous laisse un peu de temps pour enregistrer l'information. Peut-être devrions-nous…

— Quand tu dis Shinigami… tu veux dire que tu… tu fauches la vie des gens ? Tu es la mort ?»

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et observa l'humain devant lui brièvement. L'air désespéré du couturier lui serra la gorge. Ichigo voyait les vains efforts que fournissaient le costumier pour ne pas flancher. Le capitaine de la neuvième division fit un pas vers son interlocuteur qui recula lui-même d'un pas. Ichigo se figea et fit retomber sa main, le long de son corps.

George était terrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son air blasé et sûr de lui. C'était tellement énorme qu'il en oubliait le rôle qu'il jouait habituellement.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura Ichigo déçu. Puis, se reprenant il poursuivit. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, George, de t'effrayer à ce point. Pour répondre à ta question… non, je ne fauche pas la vie des vivants, par contre… je pratique le konso pour envoyer les âmes des morts à la Soul Society ou paradis si tu préfères… et je purifie les âmes corrompues dans le même but.

— Âme corrompues ? Repris Georges dans l'incompréhension.

— Aaaahhhh… » soupira Ichigo en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main. « Si Rukia était là, elle t'expliquerait mieux que moi. Et dire que je trouvais ses explications compliquées à l'époque. Bref… Je dirai qu'il existe deux types d'âmes les plus et les moins… les plus sont celles que j'envois à la Soul Society et les moins, sont ce que nous appelons des hollows que je dois trancher pour les purifier et leur permettre d'aller à la Soul Society. »

Georges resta silencieux. Son regard ne cessait de déshabiller Ichigo. Il ne pouvait pas… cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant… les souvenirs qui lui remontaient en mémoire, lui disaient le contraire.

« Et tu es venu pour prendre ma vie ? Demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non ! Répondit étonnamment calmement Ichigo qui était malgré tout un peu blême. Non…

— Ton mari est aussi un shinigami ? »

La tension était montée palpablement. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas de ceux de l'autre. Ichigo passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et avoua.

« Oui… nous sommes identiques.

— Et vous vous êtes séparé ?

— Pour l'instant…

— Donc… d'ici quelques temps… tu retourneras auprès de lui ?

— Un jour ou l'autre… oui. »

George au fil de la discussion reprenait des couleurs. Ses sentiments étaient emmêlés, et la curiosité le rongeait. Quoique la plus grande confusion régnait dans son cerveau.

« Je te fais… peur ? » Demanda Ichigo qui voulait au moins avoir une réponse claire sur le sujet.

— Je ne sais pas. Avoua George. J'ai besoin… de réfléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de confession. Je ne sais plus très bien… où j'en suis. »

Le costumier chercha ses mots et fit quelques pas en long et en large pour finalement s'arrêter et scruter le visage familier de Kurosaki.

« Ichigo…. J'ai besoin de temps. Tu es un Shinigami qui n'a rien à faire dans le monde humain. Ça j'en reste persuadé et tu es marié. Quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver notre relation est vouée à se terminer un jour. Tu ne vieilliras pas… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête, sans se détourner.

« Donc, tu ne vieilliras pas, alors que moi… je deviendrai vieux. Mêlé les morts et les vivants… je ne sais pas… je… je trouve ça morbide. C'est presque de la nécrophilie.

— Je ne suis pas un cadavre ! Répondit sombrement Ichigo.

— Tu es un shinigami ! » Rétorqua vivement George. « Que tu le veuilles ou pas. Tu es… un shinigami. » Répéta-t-il plus doucement comme pour accuser le coup.

Un nouveau silence retomba. George était profondément perturbé par sa découverte. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Kurosaki étaient réels. Mais, sa déclaration... Une certaine tension s'était dissipée, mais l'attente planait toujours au-dessus d'eux. Ichigo soupira.

« Je suppose que tu ne souhaites plus me voir ? » Interrogea Ichigo pour la forme.

Le silence fut éloquent et Ichigo intercepta l'expression de George qui inclina la tête sur le côté, pour fuir son regard.

« Très bien… Je le comprends. Je… je voudrai te remercier pour ton aide.

— Ce n'est rien… » Souffla George en redressant la tête. « je l'ai fait avec plaisir…

— Je ne t'importunerais pas George… »

Le costumier baissa son chapeau pour éviter de rencontrer le visage douloureux du shinigami. Il était tellement humain qu'il se sentait ébranlé. Mais, il se refusait de… d'entretenir ce genre de relation. Son cœur ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Un frisson d'effroi le traversa à nouveau en songeant aux paroles du styliste qu'il pensait pouvoir comprendre. Mais, tout cela dépassait son entendement. Lorsqu'il redressa son chapeau, Kurosaki avait disparu.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. George retira son couvre-chef et tourna son visage dans tous les sens, mais Kurosaki n'était plus là. Il était impossible de disparaitre aussi… rapidement. Il était déconcerté… voir soulagé. Pourtant, au fond de lui… il avait une impression d'inachevée, une nouvelle fois. Le goût amer du regret lui effleurait à nouveau les lèvres.

George resta un long moment cloué sur place. Il était abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurosaki puisse être un Dieu de la mort. Le costumier n'admettait pas que ce type pour qui il s'était prit d'affection soit en fait… « _Mort_ ». Que ce shinigami envoyait des gens au paradis ou Soul Society ce qui était apparemment la même chose. « _Ce sale type…_ » Jura intérieurement Georges, n'avait rien à faire parmi eux !

Laissant ses doutes et ses questions, le couturier héla un taxi qui fut très heureux de se découvrir un nouveau client avant de terminer sa soirée. Georges observait les lumières de la ville. Le nœud qu'il avait au fond de l'estomac ne partait pas. Il se convainquait plus ou moins bien que cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux…

Son expression si lissée habituellement se craquelait une nouvelle fois. Il paya le chauffeur et resta longuement sur le trottoir. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin. Cette espèce de cri monstrueux qui lui donnait des frissons d'effroi lorsqu'il l'entendait. Une nouvelle fois, ce rugissement fut coupé abruptement. George avait remarqué qu'il était le seul à entendre… se pourrait-il qu'il puisse s'agir de quelque chose comme Kurosaki ? Un esprit ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui « tranchait » un hollow ?

A cette simple idée… il se crispa. La crainte… à quoi ressemblait un hollow ? Etait-ce un monstre ? Ichigo risquait-il sa _vie_ ? Cette réflexion l'agita. Le révérait-il ? Abandonnant son raisonnement, George décida d'aller se coucher et il pénétra enfin le hall de sa résidence.

Enfermé dans ses appartements, un verre à la main une heure plus tard, George ne parvenait pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. L'homme se posta devant sa fenêtre et son regard dériva sur la ville, enfin ce qui lui était possible d'apercevoir. Où se trouvait Kurosaki en ce moment même ? Le costumier vida son verre brutalement. Les nuages cachaient maintenant une bonne partie de la voute céleste et la lune n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Sans avoir trouvé de réponses à ses interrogations, George finit allongé sur son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

La fenêtre entrouverte laissa passer une silhouette invisible pour la plupart des humains. Le shinigami s'arrêta devant la couche. Le regard d'Ichigo balaya le corps endormi. Un profond regret se lisait sur ses traits. Les doigts du roux caressèrent brièvement les mèches courtes du costumier.

« Georges… » Chuchota le shinigami ému.

Ichigo finit par quitter l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard et retourna à son hôtel. Pourtant, à mi-chemin, le capitaine de la neuvième division s'arrêta. Il rencontra le regard anthracite du capitaine de la sixième division. Ichigo ne prononça aucune parole et voulu passer devant son mari sans lui adresser un mot pourtant, la voix profonde et sensuelle de Byakuya murmura distinctement.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu avoué ? Il est humain et ne pouvait pas comprendre.

— Byakuya… » Commença Ichigo en se tournant de quart vers son mari. « J'assume mes choix… maintenant, je vais dormir. J'ai du travail demain. Bonne nuit.

— Je pensais que nous… nous pourrions passer un peu de temps ensemble. »

Surpris, Ichigo dévisagea plus intensément le noble. Byakuya n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses pas le ramenaient systématiquement à Paris. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Intrigué, il s'était posté de tel sorte d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le couple que formaient Ichigo et… sa « conquête ». Comme à son habitude, le roux ne s'était aperçu de rien. Trop occupé à vouloir persuader l'humain de vivre une relation de toute façon vouée à l'échec.

« Il a raison, tu es mort et tu n'as rien à faire dans ce monde !

— Je pensais que tu me laissais le temps… que tu ne te mêlerais pas de ma vie ?

— Je te propose seulement de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Admet que tu n'as aucune chance… Redonne-nous une opportunité de rebâtir quelque chose, repartons de zéro.

— Oui… je vois. »

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant la poigne ferme de son mari sur son shihakusho.

« Espèce de menteur ! Encore une fois, tu ne tiens pas parole. Mais, laisse-moi vivre ma vie !

— Ce n'est pas ici que tu l'accompliras. Tu es mort et c'est à la soul Society que tu devrais être… pas ici…

— Comment veux-tu que je vive une aventure à la Soul Society alors que tous savent à qui je suis marié ? Personne n'osera prendre ton auguste place. »

Le regard de glace de Byakuya ne quitta pas le roux qui paraissait remonté, mais le noble était suffisamment proche pour voir la tristesse au fond des yeux expressif du capitaine de la neuvième division.

« Je te dégoûte à ce point ? Tu préfères me tromper ? »

Ichigo relâcha la pression autour du tissu. La présence si proche du shinigami le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le capitaine de la neuvième division se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Laisse-moi Byakuya…

— Tu souffriras lorsque tu devras le quitter, lui ou un autre ! » Déclara sereinement Byakuya. « Tes relations avec les humains sont vouées à l'échec… Et quand à la Soul Society, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir vivre une quelconque relation en étant marié avec moi officiellement.

— Est-ce une invitation à vous tuer Kuchiki-sama ? »

Ichigo s'était tourné à demi et un sourire psychotique éclairait ses traits. Byakuya ne se départit pas de son expression de calme. A l'intérieur, il avait mal pour lui, pour Ichigo.

« Encore une fois, ta relation avec un humain est vouée à l'échec et cela sans ma présence… pour ce qui est de notre monde, tu as fait ton choix ! »

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux. Zangetsu était sous sa gorge. Un fin filet de sang coula sur le tranchant de la lame. Le regard d'Ichigo était glacé. Leurs visages se frôlaient. Le capitaine de la sixième division enregistrait chaque détail du visage du shinigami en face de lui. L'expression froide qu'il affichait, il ne la lui connaissait pas.

Pourtant, il brûlait de le prendre dans ses bras et de secouer la tête de mule qu'il avait épousée.

« Ne me tente pas Byakuya… Ne compte pas avoir une quelconque relation avec moi… Si je suis condamné, sache que tu l'es aussi ! »

Ichigo recula d'un bond et replaça son katana dans le dos. Ichigo disparut sans qu'il puisse lui répondre. Le noble soupira. Un doigt remonta à sa gorge et essuya la plaie suintante. Le capitaine de la sixième division porta la gouttelette carmin à sa bouche et la lécha lentement. Le goût salé et cuivré envahit sa bouche, comme le nectar amer de sa défaite. Ichigo était-il devenu un imbécile ? Voulait-il souffrir plus que la moyenne ? Sa fuite en avant n'était pas réaliste et cet humain…

Le regard hautain se dirigea vers l'appartement de George Koizumi, cet humain ne comprendrait jamais l'homme qu'il aimait. Comment le pourrait-il de toute façon ? Le shinigami s'ouvrit un passage pour regagner sa demeure. Plus il voulait s'approcher d'Ichigo, plus ce dernier s'éloignait. Finalement, peut-être devrait-il jouer les morts durant quelques temps. L'indifférence aussi pouvait payer.

°°0o0°°

Le brouhaha de la salle de réception, indisposait Ichigo. Son regard s'attardait brièvement sur les personnalités de la mode, du spectacle et politique présent pour un gala de charité organisé par les maisons de coutures de la capitale. Bien que la maison Kei ne présente aucun modèle pour la vente aux enchères, Ichigo, Uryuu et Orihime avaient été invité pour l'événement.

Orihime était toujours à l'hôpital. La jeune femme était toujours sous surveillance médicale. Son surmenage et son stress n'étaient pas bon pour son début de grossesse. Uryuu refusa de participer à l'événement. Ichigo se déplaça bon gré, mal gré à cette soirée. Il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné. Kukkaku Shiba déambulait à ses côtés, changeant sa coupe de champagne à chaque fois que celle-ci était vide. Et Ichigo trouvait que cela arrivait _très_ souvent.

Deux jours auparavant, il avait participé à une réunion du Gotei13. A la fin de cette dernière, avec Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Iba et Yumichika avaient terminé leur journée dans un bar du Rukongai, où ils avaient croisés l'artificier. Cette dernière qui souhaitait connaitre sa nouvelle vie, l'interrogea par le menu. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la petite partie où Ichigo irait seul, elle obtint de la part de Kisuke, via Yoruichi sa meilleur amie, un gigai.

Et voilà, comment le capitaine de la neuvième division déambulait dans les salons privés parisiens avec une femme, certes sublime, mais avec un décolleté qui faisait sortir les yeux de la tête de la plupart de la gente masculine présente. Le sourire carnassier de la jeune femme et son assurance valurent à Ichigo quelques contacts pour le moins incongrus. Toutefois, et à sa grande surprise… il s'aperçut que le nom de la société de sa petite maison de couture circulait en des termes élogieux.

« Tu es rassuré, Ichigo ? Demanda Kukkaku tout sourire.

— Oui… »

Le roux s'autorisa à se détendre. Sa tante l'observa un instant entre ses cils et fit une petite moue.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air heureux Ichigo. C'est encore ton mariage qui te reste au travers de la gorge ? Oublie Kuchiki et envoie-toi en l'air ! Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie !

— Nous n'avons pas la même façon de nous envoyer en l'air… « Tatie ».

Ichigo fit une grimace, lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing violent sur l'épaule. Il foudroya l'artificier du regard et cette dernière ricana.

« Fou-toi pas de ma gueule ! Ichigo, il va falloir que tu choisisses ta vie… Soit tu te fabriques une vie heureuse ou qui s'en rapproche, ou tu vas passer pour un éternel perdant ! Tu ne fais pas partie de la dernière catégorie à mon humble avis et si tu persistes avec ta gueule de pleureuse, je te l'explose !

— Byakuya m'a dit que je souffrirai à vivre avec un humain et je n'ai aucune chance de trouver qui que ce soit à la Soul Society… »

Kukkaku se caressa le menton songeuse, et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Pour la Soul Society, t'es foutu. Par contre ici, y'a pas mal de beau gibier, d'après mon rapide coup d'œil ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te trouver quelqu'un de bien ? T'es pas le genre à t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, j'en ai bien conscience… Et pour l'humain… ton père a vécu avec une humaine ! Et toi et tes sœurs vous êtes nés… je n'vois pas où est le problème…

— Il… il n'a pas voulu. »

Kukkaku ébouriffa les cheveux roux et un sourire tendre effleura les lèvres de la brune.

« Ne renonce pas aussi facilement Ichigo ! »

Le shinigami observa le fond de son verre. Les bulles de champagne éclataient à fleur du verre. Un peu comme une potion magique de dessin animé. Il avoua légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais… je l'aime toujours… avoua le roux en relevant les yeux.

— Crétin ! Et tu vas laisser ta vie se faire gouverner par un type qui s'est moqué de toi ? Sans lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? » Kukkaku se pencha en avant, l'index de sa tante frappant sa poitrine, et par la même occasion offrit une vue plongeante de son décolleté à Ichigo qui rougit quelque peu. « Ichigo… fait le mariner et montre lui que toi aussi, tu as du caractère !

— Tss… J'ai essayé, mais…

— Mais ?

— Byakuya revient toujours.

— Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire oublier Kuchiki ?

Ichigo observa Kukkaku et cette dernière en voyant la mine contrarié de son neveu déclara avec un petit sourire.

« Il y a quelqu'un… un humain, je suppose ? Vu ta tête… il ne peut s'agir que de cela !

— L'humain s'est aperçu de qui j'étais réellement…

— Il connait ta condition de Shinigami ? S'étonna Kukkaku.

— Oui. »

L'artificier éclata d'un rire bruyant. Plusieurs groupes tournèrent leurs visages vers le couple japonais. Ichigo foudroya sa tante du regard et marmonna quelque chose contre le comportement trop décontracté de certains membres de sa famille.

« La ferme ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Ichigo ! T'essaye seulement de te donner un genre. Mais, dans le fond, tu es resté le même gamin qui a envahit la Soul Society, il y a presque dix ans ! »

Le regard ambre s'enflamma. Tant de souvenirs remontaient à la mémoire du shinigami et une boule à l'estomac se noua. Kukkaku voyait les émotions effleurer les traits de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Il était si beau dans son costume sombre. Il dégageait un tel charisme. Elle avait l'impression de voir Kaïen, mis à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Ils étaient tellement identiques de caractère et de physique.

Kukkaku soupira et avala d'un trait sa coupe.

« Ichigo… tu as pris une décision, il y a trois ans déjà. Tu as réussit une partie de ton pari. Maintenant… si tu veux t'accomplir en tant qu'homme, et je ne te parle pas ni de ton travail en tant que capitaine de division, ni en tant que styliste ici dans le monde humain… il te faudra te trouver une chaussure à ton pied. Je suis bien consciente que le poids de ton mariage puisse te freiner dans ta décision. A moins que… que tu ne souhaites retourner bien sagement auprès de Kuchiki Byakuya. Après tout… il n'y a aucune honte à cela. »

Ichigo ricana et termina sa propre coupe d'un trait, sous le regard goguenard de sa tante.

« C'est assez amusant… lorsque je t'écoute, j'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire.

— Je trouve que tu as une imagination débordante… Comme d'habitude, tu te laisses submerger par tes doutes et cela te freine. Quoi Ichigo ? Je t'ai connu plus conquérant que cela ! Tu vas rester les bras croisés à pleurer sur ton sort ? N'oublie pas que tu as quitté la Soul Society ! N'oublie pas le choix que tu as fait ! Tu voudrais revenir en arrière car se serait plus facile ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Retrouve ton humain et séduis-le ! T'es un beau garçon…

Kukkaku avait saisit une des joues à Ichigo et la secouait. Le shinigami repoussa la main de l'artificier et la foudroya du regard.

« C'est toujours plus facile quand on regarde du banc de touche que de jouer la partie soi-même…

— Du quoi ? S'étonna Kukkaku.

— C'est un terme de football. »

Surpris les deux âmes se retournèrent et rencontrèrent le sourire séducteur de George Koizumi et d'Isabella. Kukkaku haussa un sourcil agacé d'être interrompu dans son sermon.

« Qui sont ces deux là ? »

Ichigo regardait George avec intensité. Ce dernier lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Il ne portait pas son habituel chapeau. Son costume bleu nuit, lui seyait à merveille et faisait ressortir un peu plus la couleur de ses propres cheveux. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant Kukkaku et entrepris de faire les présentations lui-même.

« Je m'appelle George Koizumi et voici mon assistante Isabella… Ah qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

— Toi… t'es trop polie pour être honnête ! Kukkaku Shiba… Je suis la tante d'Ichigo.

— Oh ? Dans le monde humain ou celui de la Soul Society ? Demanda George sans se départir de son sourire.

— Ooohhh… » Répondit l'artificier.

Se tournant vers le capitaine de la neuvième division toujours plongé dans son mutisme.

« Alors c'est lui, l'humain qui sait ?

— Pour la Soul Society ? Oui… » Répondit George en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Kukkaku.

Cette dernière éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, et donna une claque dans le dos à son neveu.

« Pauvre de toi ! T'as le chic pour les choisir !

— Boucle-là… » Maugréa le roux. « Ailleuh ! » S'exclama Ichigo en foudroyant sa tante du regard. Voyant qu'on l'observait, il reprit en chuchotant menaçant « Je t'interdis de me pincer les fesses Kukkaku !

— Parle-moi autrement… Bon, je vais te laisser et je vais m'occuper d'Isabella. Entre filles, je suis sûre que nous auront beaucoup de chose à nous dire… Ricana la brune.

— Ne lui fait pas de mal…

— Pour qui tu me prends ?

Isabella sourit poliment à Kukkaku qui l'entrainait déjà vers le bar. Le regard d'Ichigo était inquiet et n'arrivait pas à se détacher du couple que formait les deux… femmes.

« Tu préfères que nous discutions ici ou… ailleurs ? »

La voix grave de George sortit Ichigo de sa contemplation. Il jeta un coup d'œil au costumier. Le roux eut un petit sourire ironique.

« Tu n'as plus peur de moi ? » Ironisa Ichigo.

Il était totalement surpris, presque prit au dépourvu. La décontraction de George le stupéfiait. Il agissait comme si de rien n'était.

« Il faut tout de même que je digère l'information… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son petit ami annonce qu'il est la mort, elle-même.

— La mort elle-même ? » Repris le shinigami. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui se pencha en avant, caressant le visage de George au passage. « Ai-je bien entendu… Petit ami ? »

— Nous n'avions pas commencé par un premier rendez-vous ? Sourit George à son tour.

— Si… »

George jeta un coup d'œil désinvolte autour de lui. Il croisa au passage quelques regards curieux. Le costumier déclara presque indifférent.

« Je suggère que nous continuions cette discussion ailleurs qu'ici. »

Ichigo se recula légèrement et observa la salle autour de lui. Il vit la curiosité se lire sur certains visages. Son expression se fit plus froide. Tous se détournèrent d'un bloc. Un léger rire se fit entendre et Ichigo examina le visage détendu et souriant de George.

« Et où souhaites-tu poursuivre cette intéressante conversation ?

— Chez moi… »

Ichigo haussa les sourcils déconcertés et haussa les épaules.

« Ma tante n'a pas besoin de moi pour retourner à la Soul Society…

— C'est aussi une shinigami ? » Interrogea George qui saluait les personnes qu'ils croisaient en sortant.

— Non… elle est artificier.

— Je pensais que toutes les âmes qui gagnaient la Soul Society devenaient des Shinigami…

— Non… seulement celles qui ont suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour le devenir.

— Donc… tu as beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle.

— Oui.

George jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Ichigo et repris nonchalant.

« Va-t-il falloir que je te tire tous les vers du nez en t'interrogeant inlassablement ?

— Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? Demanda Ichigo gravement.

— Si tu ne veux pas me le dire par toi-même… j'attendrai. »

Ichigo savait ce qui brulait les lèvres de Georges, mais il n'était pas près de se dévoiler aussi rapidement. Pas par jeu… Une fois à l'extérieur, Georges héla un taxi. Sur le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Chacun était assis de son côté de la portière et regardait l'extérieur. George glissa un regard vers Kurosaki. Il était troublé. Il s'était décidé à la dernière minute et lorsqu'il avait repéré la stature athlétique du shinigami, il s'était avancé le regard fixé sur la physionomie de l'âme.

Il jouait la carte de l'assurance… pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui en quelque sorte. Kurosaki semblait dégager quelque chose de totalement différent à présent. Ou bien était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? La tension montait dans le véhicule. Ichigo ne le regardait pas pourtant… Georges se sentait enveloppé par quelque chose. Ce n'était pas physique et pourtant très présent.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, George paya et rejoignit Ichigo sur le trottoir. Le choc du regard ambre, fit grimper son propre désir. Le costumier prit les devant et s'engouffra dans un bâtiment chic dont la grande porte donnait sur une cour intérieure. Il se dirigea vers une petite véranda qu'il ouvrit. A peine fut-il entré que deux bras enlacèrent sa taille.

Le souffle chaud de Kurosaki effleurait sa nuque.

« Tu es sûr de toi George ? »

Le costumier se tourna vers son futur amant. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Leurs nez se rasaient. George en jouait presque. Le feu qui se lisait dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis était intense, si intense qu'il se sentait lui-même se consumer. Pour la première fois, il se sentait à la place du gibier et non du prédateur. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas… Lorsque la bouche de Kurosaki fondit sur la sienne, il répondit sans hésiter. Il se sentit se liquéfier. Le baiser était profond, exigeant et… il oublia tout dans le vertige qui l'emportait.

Ses bras encerclaient les épaules de Kurosaki, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les mèches désordonnées du shinigami. Les mains d'Ichigo épousaient ses reins, pour glisser sous sa veste. Le baiser cassa pour l'air. George était essoufflé et haussa un sourcil en voyant que le shinigami, lui, l'était à peine. Il n'eut pas trop eu le temps de penser que la bouche d'Ichigo dévalait déjà sa nuque provoquant des frissons involontaires.

« T'as chambre est où George ? Chuchota Ichigo contre son oreille.

— Viens… »

George maudit sa voix enrouée. Le costumier entraina le shinigami dans sa chambre sans allumer aucune lumière. Il connaissait son appartement sur le bout des doigts. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage en silence, pourtant George ressentait de plus en plus une sorte de pression autour de lui. La main qu'il tenait avait resserré sa prise. Le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à sa pièce lui semblait interminable, à peine en franchit-il le seuil qu'il se tourna vers Ichigo qui le souleva presque, il semblait être porté par le même élan. George oublia de penser pour une fois. Il délaissa ses calculs et ses projections dans quelque chose d'abstrait. Il voulait Kurosaki tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Alors le chapitre ici n'est pas complet. En effet, comme se réveille au bout _de 10 ans_, j'ai enlevé mon lemon. Donc, si vous voulez lire le chapitre en entier vous devrez aller sur mon site. www . fan-fiction . laplume-jijisub ?p=3005 (bien sûr vous enlever tous les espaces).

Voilà... je vous en souhaite bonne lecture :D

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Paradise Kiss à Ai Yazawa.

°°0°0°°

La sonnerie du radioréveil n'avait pas fait lever un cil chez Georges. Ichigo après s'être rapidement fait une toilette, s'était habillé en silence et avait quitté l'appartement sans un bruit. Il enverrait un message plus tard au costumier… Les discussions valaient mieux qu'un message et pour dire quoi ?

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo entra dans son appartement, il se figea. Sur la table basse de son petit salon se trouvait une missive placé en évidence. L'écriture soignée et nette était reconnaissable entre toute ! Un froncement de sourcil barra le visage du créateur.

Byakuya savait ? Le cœur battant, le shinigami la saisit et la garda en main quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Il se sentait pris comme un gamin en faute. Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, Ichigo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la lettre toujours à la main, intacte. Devait-il la lire maintenant ? Que disait-elle ? Des reproches ? Un profond sentiment de malaise le submergea.

La sonnerie de son portable le tira de sa réflexion.

— Ichigo ? C'est Uryuu… je voulais te prévenir qu'Orihime… je…

Un sanglot étouffait sa voix, et Ichigo fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude le gagna. Depuis quand ce foutu quincy avait envie de pleurer et surtout devant lui ?

— J'arrive !

— Elle… Ichigo elle ne va pas…

— J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas…

Fermant son portable, le shinigami abandonna son corps pour rejoindre l'hôpital aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il trouva Uryuu debout dans la chambre de sa femme. Cette dernière n'était pas présente. Ichigo se plaça derrière son ami et demanda aussi calmement que possible.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Elle est en soin intensif… Elle ne se sentait pas bien cette nuit et ce matin…

— Le bébé ? interrogea immédiatement Ichigo bouleversé.

— Je… c'est… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher et pour l'instant, personne ne veut me tenir informer.

— Je vais aller voir sur place.

— Merci… chuchota d'une voix brisé le quincy en pleine détresse.

Sans ajouter une seule parole, le shinigami traversa les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la salle des soins intensifs. Il en oubliait ses rendez-vous, Byakuya, Georges, et son entreprise, seule la vie de son amie et de son enfant lui importait. Non, le couple ne pouvait pas mériter pareil sort, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé… pas après tout ce temps…

°°0°0°°

Une sonnerie de portable écorcha les oreilles de George. Levant les paupières avec difficulté, le costumier fut légèrement désorienté pendant quelques instants avant de trouver son costume soigneusement plié sur une chaise. Un flash traversa son esprit. Ichigo et lui… se levant avec précaution, George se dirigea vers sa veste et en retira son téléphone.

— Koizumi Georges, répondit-il posément.

— Mon cher Georges, comme je suis heureux de vous entendre, lança la voix avec un fort accent du Sud de la France. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Gabriac ?

— Pourquoi pensez-vous tout de suite que je vous appelle pour un service ? s'offusqua son interlocuteur.

George retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, une main perdu dans ses cheveux courts. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, c'était d'entendre la voix de Kurosaki, mais visiblement… son regard se porta sur son radioréveil, cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

— Parce que vous m'appeler toujours pour vous sortir de l'embarras et uniquement pour cela.

— Mon costumier m'a laissé tomber !

— Cela vous pendait au nez ! Si vous comptiez pour moi, c'est impossible, je suis pris jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne peux même pas vous dépanner !

— Isabelle alors ?

— Elle ne créé que les patrons ! rétorqua Georges agacé.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de travailler pour lui, une nouvelle priorité était entrée dans sa vie.

— Vous pourriez faire un effort ! Combien se jetterai à mes pieds pour faire les costumes de mes spectacles ?

— Beaucoup, et je serai le premier ravi si cette occasion se serait présenter un an plus tôt ou plus tard.

Se levant pour se diriger vers sa cuisine, George se saisit d'un peignoir et s'habilla le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

— Mais vous êtes tous occupés ?

— J'étais votre dernière roue de secours ? railla Georges tout en préparant son café.

Le costumier nota qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas arrêter pour se faire un café, ni même se servir quoique ce soit. Un shinigami avait-il besoin réellement de manger ? Ou de boire ? Faisait-il semblant ? En tout cas, ses fesses lui rappelaient le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Allumant sa petite télé, Georges se servit son café et écoutait à peine les informations.

— … meilleur !

— Je n'ai pas suivi. Rappelez-moi plus tard, je ne suis pas réveillé.

— Mais…

Georges éteignit son portable et joua avec quelques instants entre ses doigts. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas spécialement conseiller, surtout s'il voulait durer dans le métier, mais Gabriac n'était décidément pas celui qu'il avait envie d'entendre actuellement. Sirotant sa tasse, George se souvent du regard brûlant du shinigami posé sur lui. Son corps musclé, sans un gramme de graisse n'aurait pourtant pas passé pour un mannequin masculin parce que Kurosaki été trop trapu, toutefois il possédait une silhouette de rêve pour un homme.

Observant la pulpe de ses doigts, George se souvenait encore de leur puissance. Troublé par le souvenir de sa nuit, par la fougue tout comme la tendresse de Kurosaki, Georges se leva nerveusement. Ce visage penché sur le sien le hantait, tout comme la caresse de son souffle sur son épaule. Il avait tout oublié dès qu'il avait été mis en présence de cet homme.

Un frisson le traversa à nouveau en songeant à Kurosaki… et non Kuchiki. Le visage lisse de ce noble lui revint en mémoire. Il était beau et ce n'était pas peu dire. Certainement un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il n'est jamais vu en fait. La violence de la dispute qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Kurosaki entre lui et son mari lui revint en mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer telle colère chez son amant… et qui ne resterait que son amant. George se raidit en s'imaginant dans le rôle de l'éternel deuxième.

Mais ses dernières heures, il n'avait cessé de songer à Ichigo. Lorsque son regard se posait sur lui, envelopper par une espèce d'énergie invisible et chaleureuse, le shinigami accaparait ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps… depuis son départ du Japon, quelqu'un avait capturé son attention…. Et de quelle manière. Et quel personnage ! Un shinigami, marié, mort et créateur de mode !

En attendant… George jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et nul message de son amoureux. Tss ! Voilà qu'il ressemblait à présent à une groupie. Peut-être était-ce cela l'amour ? L'impression de tout perdre à tout instant, ne pas avoir l'impression de vivre une relation stable ? Abandonnant ses sombres pensées, George se décida enfin à se préparer. Une longue journée l'attendait.

°°0o0°°

L'atelier plongé dans l'obscurité, ne laissait voir qu'un éclairage diffus perdue dans l'océan d'obscurité qui régnait dans le lieu. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit silencieusement. Le parquet ne craqua pas alors qu'un inconnu se faufilait entre les meubles, semblant attiré par le rai de lumière.

La table à dessin cachait une silhouette penchée en avant sur un croquis. Le visage d'Ichigo était sombre, sa main volait sur la feuille où une silhouette élancée prenait forme pour se couvrir peu à peu d'une tenue sombre ressemblant étrangement à un shihakusho et d'un hakama. Le feutre ripa comme par accident barrant d'un grand coup le dessin pratiquement aboutis.

Lançant son feutre dans un coin de la pièce, Ichigo se prit la tête dans ses mains. Une voix s'éleva dans le silence environnent. Le styliste ne leva même pas les yeux.

— Tu sembles préoccupé…

— Je pensais que tu n'interviendrais plus dans ma vie ? répondit Ichigo comme indifférent.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division ne leva même pas son visage de sa feuille.

— As-tu lu ma lettre ?

— Non !

— Je vois…

Levant enfin son mari, Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Byakuya paraissait agité. Enfin pas de manière visible pour un quelconque observateur, mais lui… le connaissait bien.

— Tu préfères t'occuper des problèmes des autres que du notre ?

— J'ai l'impression que discuter avec toi ces derniers temps ne sers à rien.

Ichigo se déplaça légèrement nerveux. La tension montait palpablement dans la pièce. Byakuya le fixait sans cligner des yeux. Il détourna les siens, la colère qui semblait sourdre derrière l'accusait plus que n'importe quel reproche.

— Tu aimes porter le fardeau des autres ? reprit d'une voix sèche le capitaine de la sixième division. Ne te donne pas non plus d'importance que tu n'en as. Si tu juges que tu es un poids, revient à la Soul Society. Là, est ta vraie place.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son mari comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Contrairement à avant… il n'éprouvait rien, mis à part une certaine culpabilité mais en dehors de cela, l'impression d'un grand vide oppressant. Pour la première fois, le noble lui parut fragile, se tenant là à quelques pas de lui, impassible et solitaire. Incapable de montrer la moindre émotion, même lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble… le visage de George s'imposa à lui et bien que le costumier soit précieux, il se livrait à lui sans se cacher.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire où se trouve ma place Byakuya… Ce n'est pas à toi à choisir pour moi, c'est fini tout cela. Et puis, tu reviens sur ta parole !

Un rire amer s'éleva solitaire dans l'atelier. Le capitaine de la neuvième division rejoignit son mari pour l'observer droit dans les yeux.

— Je n'ai pas ouvert ta lettre. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers Ichigo et chercha à fouiller son âme, mais seul sa détermination s'affichait sur ses traits. Confusément, le noble percevait qu'il perdait irrémédiablement son mari. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois.

Ichigo le fixait froidement. Un flash traversa son esprit… un Ichigo timide et souriant, n'osant pas effectuer le premier pas de leurs ébats amoureux, ou râlant sur son obséquiosité affiché avec trop d'ostentation. Ses éclats de rire lui manquaient, tout comme ses colères et son enthousiasme. Où était l'adolescent qu'il avait épousé ?

— Je ne souhaite plus que tu viennes, que tu interviennes dans ma vie, comme tu me l'avais promis.

Une des mains d'Ichigo se leva pour caresser le visage de Byakuya, son pouce s'attardant un instant sur le haut de la pommette. Une lueur triste brilla un instant dans les yeux ambre.

— Je t'ai trompé Byakuya… et je compte continuer cette relation.

La colère déforma un bref instant les traits du noble qui parut se ressaisir. Toutefois, Ichigo nota que l'énergie qui l'entourait à présent était nettement menaçante.

— Je t'avais préve… voulu continuer l'ancien shinigami remplaçant.

Un coup envoya sa tête violemment sur le côté. Surpris, Ichigo se redressa et dévisagea son mari devenu livide sous le coup d'une émotion qu'il ne maitrisait manifestement plus. Sa respiration était saccadée.

— Jusqu'ici je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai laissé mener ta vie comme tu l'entendais, mais il est hors de question pour moi que tu traines mon nom dans la boue. Dans le mariage il est question du meilleur comme le pire. Ma faute n'exigeait pas pareille châtiment ! Je pense avoir assez subit ton courroux.

— Byakuya…

— Tu rentres avec moi cette fois-ci et tu vas reprendre ton rôle de capitaine de la neuvième division et ton rôle de mari.

— Hors de question !

S'affrontant maintenant du regard, les deux hommes étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Byakuya prit sur lui et déclara calmement.

— Je suis prêt à passer sur ton erreur, si tu rentres sagement avec moi.

— Et laissez Uryuu et Orihime seuls ? Quel genre d'ami serais-je ?

— Tu ne penses pas à ton amant ? railla Byakuya à voix basse.

— Ne mêle pas George à tout ça…

— Cet humain ne t'apportera rien ! Et il n'est rien pour toi !

— Tu te trompes…

— L'aimes-tu ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Byakuya s'approcha d'Ichigo et l'observa sévèrement.

— Tu es incapable de dire si tu l'aimes ou pas ? Tu oses me dire que tu me trompes et tu ne connais pas l'ampleur des sentiments que tu as pour lui ? Cela me ferait moins mal si au moins tu l'aimais au point de me le hurler aux oreilles. Tu n'es qu'un gamin indécis, ayant trouvé un nouveau jouet à expérimenter. Je me demande même si tu serais _tombé amoureux_, si je n'avais pas surgi dans ta vie à ce moment là.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… je… je l'ai…

Byakuya posa son index sur la bouche d'Ichigo et chuchota la voix étouffée.

— N'essaye pas de me mentir comme tu te mens à toi-même. Je vais revenir Ichigo, c'est une promesse. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes. Mais avant, je veux que tu te rendes compte par toi-même que tu n'es pas aussi indispensable ici que tu veux bien le croire.

— Tu m'as frappé et tu crois que je vais te revenir ? Tu me traites de gamin et tu penses que je vais rentrer? Tu ne crois pas aux sentiments que je porte à George et tu penses que je vais partir? Tu m'ignores, et tu es toi-même indécis depuis que tu m'as retrouvé… une fois tu penses pouvoir me laisser partir, pour revenir dans ma vie !

— Ne crois-tu pas que c'est parce que je t'aime ?

— Pardon ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

— Tu es important pour moi Ichigo… J'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette sincèrement. Je pensais pouvoir tout contrôler, peut-être parce que tu étais jeune, peut-être parce que j'ai eu de l'orgueil, j'en ai oublié que je pouvais te blesser. Peut-être que mes sentiments n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce que tu aurais espérer de moi, mais j'ai changé et… je ne pourrai tolérer que tu me trompes comme tu le fais. Je ferais tout, tu m'entends ? Je ferai tout pour te ramener à moi… et je serai impitoyable.

— Serais-ce une menace ? chuchota Ichigo impressionné malgré lui par les paroles de son mari.

Ce dernier glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et la bloqua empêchant toute fuite. Ichigo défia Byakuya du regard. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et répondit calmement.

— Non, une promesse… tu es mon mari et tu le resteras jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans la joie comme dans la souffrance. Tu es à moi Ichigo _Kuchiki_ ! martela-t-il.

Avant que le capitaine de la neuvième division ne puisse deviner le geste de son mari, ce dernier l'embrassa avec passion. Ses lèvres épousant les siennes avec sensualité, sa langue repoussant les veines tentatives d'Ichigo pour la refouler, franchissant la barrière de ses dents pour capturer sa jumelle. Byakuya plaqua son corps contre celui de son mari, lui faisant sentir l'émotion intense qui le parcourait depuis qu'il avait franchit la fenêtre ouverte pour le rejoindre dans son atelier.

Les réticences d'Ichigo faiblissaient et peu à peu ce dernier se laissait emporter par la fièvre du capitaine de la sixième division. Ichigo ferma les yeux et répondit à l'ardeur de Byakuya, ses jambes en tremblaient. Jamais auparavant, le noble n'avait manifesté autant de passion dans un simple baiser. Il en manquait d'air, et le jeune homme remercia les Dieux lorsque son mari le relâcha pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Ichigo haletait tout comme Byakuya. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs bouches s'effleuraient. Byakuya chuchota d'une voix légèrement rauque.

— Ne me dit pas que tu éprouves la même chose avec cet humain. Lorsque je reviendrai, se sera pour te chercher Ichigo. Tu rentreras avec moi…

Se détachant brusquement, le noble fit demi-tour et quitta les lieux comme il était entré, par la fenêtre. Ichigo se laissa choir sur le sol en silence, une main caressant sa joue meurtrie et ses lèvres gonflées par ce fougueux baiser. L'émotion intense qui habitait les yeux noirs de son mari, le troublèrent au plus haut point. Pourquoi Byakuya n'avait-il pas été ainsi dès le début ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il…

— Merde ! jura le shinigami furieux.

Il était furieux contre Byakuya, contre lui surtout. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu crier qu'il aimait George au point de l'oublier ? L'homme resta prostré oubliant sa journée agitée, seul un regard anthracite le hantait, alors que la porte d'entrée de l'atelier se ferma aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte plus tôt.

°°0°0°°

à bientôt...


End file.
